


The Winter Sunset

by Eye_Candy



Series: Of Sea Wind and Heather Fields [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Sense and Sensibility (1995), Sense and Sensibility - Jane Austen, The Duchess (2008)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Class Differences, Forbidden Love, Georgian Period, Love Letters, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meddling Families, Omega Verse, Rank Fortune Power, Secret Relationship, Social Issues, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 66,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Candy/pseuds/Eye_Candy
Summary: With a liberal gentleman father and a meddling mother, the four brothers Minseok, Joonmyeon, Jongdae and Kyungsoo live frugally but happily in their estate of Longheath in Cornwall. However the arrival of the town's newly appointed doctor and the lease of Northernhill Park, a neighbouring estate, to a gentleman of noble birth, will make hay of their routine exitences.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Series: Of Sea Wind and Heather Fields [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796785
Comments: 144
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my computer for years and never published it. It's a big fiction so I chose to cut several parts into a serie.

Of Sea Wind and Heather Fields

Book I — The Winter Sunset

> _Are we born twice? Yes. The first time, the day we are born to Life; the second time, the day we are born to Love._
> 
> _— Victor Hugo_
> 
> Chapter I

* * *

In the deep countryside of Cornwall, a few miles from the little town of Haventon, was a domain called Longheath. In a great stone house surrounded by delightful nature lived a respectable family. Mr. Kim was a male Alpha coming from a long line of local landowners and a gentleman well-respected in the country. Mrs. Kim was a female Beta, herself coming from a line of navy officers rich enough to offer her a substantial dowry so she could marry into the gentry. From this arranged union so common in their time were born four children.

Kim Minseok was the first one to arrive, only a year after their matrimony. He was a very quiet baby, calm, never crying unless he needed to be fed or changed. When he grew up, he kept his calm and rational temper, was hard-working and never complained about a single thing. Now twenty-one years old, he had an athletic stature and strength which was envied throughout the region. He was still as kind, trustworthy and reliable, and his parents held him in high esteem, thanking God for receiving such a blessing. The only shadow was that Minseok was a Beta, and the Law only allowed Alphas to inherit.

Two years after Minseok, Mrs. Kim gave birth to Joonmyeon. The first time she saw her child, she thought he was an angel. With blond hair like melted gold and blue eyes which shone with a merry radiance, he looked like an angel out of a Renaissance painting. His skin was fair, and his silhouette was delicate, almost as frail as a female. Since the day he was born, both Joonmyeon’s parents were convinced he was an Omega. The child couldn’t be so beautiful for no reason. They were right, and Joonmyeon turned just as they supposed him to be. He was a very sweet child, with a pure and innocent soul. He laughed and marvelled to the simplest things, such as a butterfly or a tickling breeze. He had a constant zest for life that made smile even the saddest souls.

Programmed like a pendulum, the third child came two years later. Jongdae had quite a temper even in his mother’s belly. He was kicking and raging inside, and came out earlier than expected, as if he longed to be free. This also confirmed later. Jongdae had a strong character. He wasn’t obedient nor submissive. He had a free mind and set it the way he liked. He was passionate, in the sense that he acted on his feelings foremost and very little with his reason, despite being remarkably clever. He was also very talkative, social, easy going, and natural when it came to his behaviour not at all directed by conventions and rules. He was cheeky, frank and sometimes even blunt. All of which his parents disapproved highly, despite loving how smart and funny he was.

Kyungsoo was the last child Mrs. Kim could carry. He came without pain nor mess. Here again, his infancy had taught the parents on their youngest son's future character. Kyungsoo was calm and reserved, much like Minseok, although he was secretive, which none of his siblings were. He read more than any of them, even if all shared the same passion for reading and of course music. He was thoughtful and had a predilection for intellectual studies. As Minseok, the first born, had already been sent to boarding school to receive proper gentleman education, Kyungsoo had resigned to study within the church instead. As a beta, nothing in particular was expected from him. He wasn’t an Alpha to take the inheritance and not an Omega to marry and carry children. From that knowledge, Kyungsoo understood very young he had to make a life for himself alone.

The family was from the gentry without great fortune, only two thousands pounds a year, but they still lived pretty well. They had the revenues from their domain, with the lands rented to farmers for no negligible earnings. A big stoned house with four fireplaces, two living rooms, a small boudoir, a study, a music room, a drawing room, four bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, and two bathroom. The family also employed a cook, two maids, and a handyman to maintain the house.

In this quiet countryside domain, away from the stirs of the town, they all leaved happily and at peace. Without knowing that very soon, some changes will occur and turn upside down their quiet lives.

“Mr. Kim! Mr. Kim!” Mrs. Kim shouted, running around the house in search of her husband. “Something wonderful has occurred!” the exclaimed, coming without knocking on her husband’s study.

The man growled, displeased by this interruption on his work.

“Aren’t you curious my dear?” his wife asked excitedly.

“Well, you seem so incline to share your gossip I cannot stop you with all my will.” he said.

“This is a word from Mrs. Byun. She says Northernhill Park was leased at last!” she informed him, looking very pleased.

“And why, my dear, are you so happy about the news?” he crossed his arms.

“She wrote… Let me read it to you! _My dear friend_ blah blah blah _… a group of young gentlemen will soon enhance our circle of acquaintances_ blah blah blah… _Northernhill Park was leased to a gentle man of noble birth_ _from Derbyshire, son of an Earl I was told._ _I heard he has an Omega brother whom is in poor health, and thus rented_ _a domain_ _in this part of the country for its good ai_ _r and the nearby sea..._ whatever… _They are both extremely handsome and well-mannered, as well as fortunate… A fortune of_ _ten_ _thousand pounds a year… They own more than half of_ _Derbyshire_. _They also come with an Alpha gentleman of their acquaintance, whose family I was told made a great fortune in textile industries._ Can you imagine my dear! What an amazing opportunity for our sons!” she marvelled at the end of the letter.

“How could this new neighbours could have any influence on our sons my dear?” he asked, impassive.

“Oh dear Mr. Kim! How could you be so blind! Of course I have the hope that young Alpha males will take interest on our Omega sons!”

“Oh, did they came here with that purpose?” Mr. Kim mocked his wife.

“Oh my dear Mr. Kim!” the mother whined, falling onto the nearest armchair. “You are merciless to my poor nerves.”

“You’re wrong my dear. I spent the last twenty-five years showing them a high esteem.” he answered.

Upstairs, in the boudoir, someone let his embroidery fell to the ground. The inconvenience of having a super hearing was really tough in those moments. His brother sitting next to him reading noticed his distress. He put away his book and pulled him into a comforting embrace.

“Oh my dear Jongdae, I’m sorry about Mama. You know how she is.”

“I am just sick and tired of being considered as a bargaining chip for our salvation.” The said young man replied, hugging him back. “Is it my fault that she was unable to produce an heir? Now because of this, she throws Joonmyeon and I to wealthy Alphas every occasion she gets.”

“She only wants what she thinks best for us.” Kyungsoo tried to calm his brother’s temper.

“Is it really what’s best for us or rather for her own pride to get her sons well married?” Jongdae scoffed, breaking their embrace and, picking up the embroidery, he ran away.

Far from the troubles of home, Joonmyeon was running, immersed in a ball game. He played along with the other young Omegas of Haventon and was enjoying himself greatly. He waved happily to his brother Minseok on the side, watching around to ensure the safety of the group like any beta would.

Omegas were the most sensitive to Alpha’s scent. That’s why when Joonmyeon caught on an unknown Alpha scent, he gave a worried to look to his best friend Henry before running to his brother. Betas were bound to protect Omegas. That was part of their wolf nature. That’s why when his brother ran towards him, he extended his arm to push him behind himself.

Two riders appeared on the top of the hill, and they weren’t familiar faces.

“Shall we shift?” Zhoumi, Henry’s older brother, asked Minseok.

“No. They don’t seem offensive.” Minseok said. “I detect an Omega scent with the Alpha. I don’t think they mean any harm.”

Nonetheless, he put an arm around Joonmyeon, securing his brother with his own body and scent. He didn’t want to fight with an Alpha attracted by Joonmyeon’s scent. He had done that plenty of times already. Joonmyeon scooted closer, understanding his brother’s intention.

“Sehun please! The game seems enjoyable and I would die to play!” the Omega pleaded his brother, looking to the prairie below.

“Enough Luhan.” His brother cut him off. “You shall not meddle yourself with such a low society. Furthermore, your condition is still too weak to run around.”

“My health is perfectly fine!” the Omega protested. “I feel better since we came to the countryside.”

“I said enough.” The Alpha said, not raising his voice, but sounding firm and implacable.

The Omega went silent and bowed his head. He wasn’t able to disobey an Alpha commend. None of the Omegas were.

Sehun looked below at the people before spurring his horse to race again. Luhan followed.

Minseok was relieved to see the strangers leaving. He patted Joonmyeon’s back reassuringly before speaking to the group.

“I think we shall end the game early.” He told everyone.

Even if some of the youngest Omegas protested, every Beta nodded eagerly. Minseok then gave his arm to Joonmyeon and the younger took it as they walked back home. Minseok feared his brother would be disappointed, but Joonmyeon had a serene, peaceful smile on his face.

“I hope you’re not disappointed by the recent twist of events.” he said.

“Not at all. I really enjoyed the game the time it lasted. Thus, I’m aware that you took the right decision by cutting it off. It was for everyone’s safety. I shall not object on such noble intentions.”

“My dear bother, there is no wonder why everyone likes you the best. You’re an angel.”

“No I’m not.” Joonmyeon laughed it off.

“Has Jongdae come back yet?” Kyungsoo asked one of the maids.

“Not that I’m aware Mr. Kyungsoo.” she answered before going back to her tasks.

The youngest sighed. He only hoped Jongdae won’t do anything stupid.

He was lost in his thoughts when his brothers entered the house.

“Kyungsoo dear, what is your troubled face for?” Minseok asked worriedly.

“Jongdae ran away.” he stated, making the two elders sigh.

“Why on earth?” Joonmyeon asked.

“It’s Mama. We heard she and Papa discuss about a wealthy Alpha settling in Northernhill. You know how Jongdae hates the whole Omega-need-to-marry-for-our-salvation saying. He ran away. He was so upset.”

“You must go find him.” Joonmyeon stated, looking at Minseok who nodded fervently.

“I will find him.” He stated, sure of himself. To reassure his brothers, he squeezed Kyungsoo’s shoulder then cupped Joonmyeon face and kissed his forehead. “I will bring him home.”

With that promise, he left. Joonmyeon squeezed Kyungsoo’s hands, worry eating him alive. Kyungsoo noticed and put an arm around him, slowly leading him upstairs.

“Dearest brother, shall we accept Mrs. Byun’s offer and go to the public ball tomorrow?” Luhan asked, a half lying on a velvet daybed on one of the many rooms Nothernhill offered, holding a tiny envelope between his index and middle fingers.

“Luhan, don’t you forget I came to the countryside only to see your health improve. I do not think that being exposed to society will do you any good.” His brother replied from where he was standing.

“Sehun please. You are aware of how much I love dancing. You do too. Why not use the occasion to enjoy ourselves and make some acquaintances?”

“We cannot make acquaintances so below our condition, you know that. Mother and Father entrusted you to me and I shall not fail them.”

“I am sure the society here can be as honourable as others.” Luhan stated. “Countryside people are less submitted to enticement than in town. I am sure people of virtue shall be more numerous here than in London or Bath for that matter.”

Sehun leaned against the bookcase, sighing. He had been arguing with his brother on this matter since their arrival. Luhan was a social butterfly, greedy for new things and acquaintances. On the other hand, Sehun was more reserved towards unknown people and did not possessed the talent of his brother to make friends.

“Jongin, would you please try to reason my brother. I am weary of confronting him on the matter.” he asked his best friend who sat on a couch, smirking at their conversation.

“I am sorry, I cannot.” Jongin said with a tint of mockery. “Such as our dear Luhan, I am too more than curious about rural people.”

Sehun turned around, looking severe.

“Is this a conspiracy?” he asked, revolted than both his brother and friend turned against him.

“Sehun, my dearest, I want to recover in this beautiful environment. But don’t you think I will get sicker if I was left alone with no one to talk to?”

“You have Jongin and I.” Sehun objected.

“I am sorry to say that neither of you has the appealing scent of novelty.” Luhan pointed out as he stretched like a cat on the divan.

Sehun sighed, running a hand on his hair. He looked thoughtful, and for a long moment, no one dared to speak.

“Shall we go to the ball then?” he finally said, making Luhan stand up and run to hug him.

Minseok found Jongdae sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea. He went and sat beside him, respecting the silence.

“I have always entertained the romantic thought of marrying for love.” Jongdae eventually said after a long moment of silence. “But the more Mama acts like she does, the more I realise it’s a vain fantasy indeed.”

Minseok put an arm around him and squeezing him warmly.

“Don’t you ever give up that hope. If someone can make a man turn into a fool with a single smile, it would be you.” he kissed the top of his head tenderly. “I always admired your passionate heart Jongdae, but you must be careful to not end up hurt.”

Jongdae looked at his brother, eye to eye, then hugged him tightly and sobbed on his shoulder. Minseok rubbed his back and soothed him until the tears stopped flowing.

They passed by Haventon when they walked home, Jongdae clinging on his brother’s arm. They saw the carpenter on a ladder, fixing a sign above a down town house so far empty.

“Good evening sir! I see Mrs. Jung finally rented the house.” Jongdae said.

“Aye sir, she has. A young gentleman is moving in here.” The carpenter said.

“Are you aware of this gentleman’s business in town?” Minseok asked, always as protective.

“Aye. I heard he’s the new physician. Since late doctor Kang passed away, there was no doctor in town. Lucky thing this one wanted to settle there.”

“Lucky occurrence indeed.” Jongdae said. “Do you know the name he goes by?”

“He put a sign on his door.”

Jongdae moved forward and read the metal plate.

“Zhang Yixing, physician.” He read out loud. Then he saw a carillon and pushed it, jingling the little bell. He was about to go back to Minseok when the door opened, revealing a handsome man with a kind smile.

“You rang the bell. Do you need a doctor?” he asked.

Jongdae was unable to speak, too flustered. He so talkative usually was going mute in front of the person before him. Remembering manners of politeness, he curtsied and his brother near him bowed his head.

“Excuse us, my brother didn’t mean wrong. I apologize on his behalf for the trouble.” Minseok intervened, taking Jongdae by the arm and moved him toward him.

“Oh, not at all!” the stranger reassured them, a smile brighten his face. “I was mostly undoing packages and storing my belongings. I moved in this afternoon.”

“So we heard.” Jongdae said enthusiastically. “So you’re a doctor Mr. Zhang?”

“Indeed I am.” The man approved.

“Well, that’s very fortunate. If I shall feel sick, I know the right place to go to from now on.” Jongdae smiled.

“You shall be very welcome. Anytime.” The doctor said. “Forgive my manners. In any other occasion I would have proposed you to come in for some tea, but it’s chaos inside due to my recent installation.” He told the brothers. “I hope another time.”

“Of course.” Minseok agreed. “We’re sorry to have disturbed you. It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Zhang.” Minseok extended his hand and they exchanged a respectful handshake. “My name is Kim Minseok, and this is my younger brother, Kim Jongdae.” He introduced them both.

“I am glad to meet you both. You are the first people I meet in town, excluding my landlord.”

“We do not live in town, but our domain, Longheath, is only five miles away. You shall come and visit us when you’ll have the time.” Jongdae proposed.

“Like the tea, I hope another time.” he said, thankful.

“I take you at your word. There must be another time.” Jongdae requested, handing the man his hand.

“For sure.” Mr. Zhang agreed with a smile, taking his hand and kissed his knuckles lightly. Respectful till the end, he didn’t let fall Jongdae’s hand but gave it back to his brother instead. Minseok bowed his head, grateful.

“Good evening Mr. Zhang.” Minseok said simply.

“Good evening.” Jongdae said. “I hope to see you again very soon Mr. Zhang.” he said, smiling this rare special smile that left strangers marvelling at how radiant and ecstatic Jongdae was. Mr. Zhang was no exception.

The table was heaving under roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, peas and carrots, baked potatoes, red beans in sauce and fresh bread. Joonmyeon braved his mother’s interdiction of cooking himself –an activity designed for domestics she said– and made an apple pie with caramelized apples, which was by far Jongdae’s favourite to cheer up his brother. He looked at the pendulum and bit his lower lip. It was getting dark outside and they haven’t returned yet.

“Shall we inform Papa?” Kyungsoo asked, sitting in the kitchen while Joonmyeon cleaned himself to remove the flour on his clothes. Thankfully he was wearing white.

“If they have not come back by dinner, we shall.”

Joonmyeon went upstairs, because the boudoir’s windows gave a clear sight of the lane leading to the house. He waited here for about an hour, scrutinizing through the dark. When he saw two silhouettes standing out of the darkness and making their way to the house, he ran downstairs and outside, hurrying to meet them. He threw himself into the arms of his brother as soon as he faced him, squeezing the younger tightly against him.

“Do not scare me like this ever again.” he whispered in his ear, then took a step back, hands still on his shoulder to check on him.

“Any injuries?” he asked.

“I am fine brother.” Jongdae chuckled.

“Thank God.” Joonmyeon sighed, hugging him tight again. He slowly detached himself from Jongdae, stroking affectionately his hair and face.

“Come, let’s get you inside.” he said, taking Jongdae by the arm while Minseok surrounded them with his arm.

As soon as they came in, Kyungsoo, alerted by his senses and their scents, ran down the stairs.

“Were you out of your mind?” he exclaimed to Jongdae, checking on him like Joonmyeon did a few minutes ago. “You kept us worried sick!”

“I am sorry Kyungsoo. I shall not behave that way.” Jongdae admitted.

“Yes, you shall not.” Kyungsoo said with an angry tone before pulling him into a hug. “I’m glad you’re alright.” he said in his normal voice, freeing the other.

“Boys! Fanny, were are my sons?” they heard their mother ask one of the maids.

“Listen,” Minseok hushed to them all, “no one will speak about what happened, am I clear?”

Everyone nodded they all went to the nearest room, busying themselves as if they had been here for hours. Kyungsoo took the first book he could reach and sat on the couch. Minseok pulled Joonmyeon to the chess table and moved the pieces to make it look like they were playing, and Jongdae resumed his embroidery where he left off. The door opened suddenly before their mother.

“There you all are!” she said, pleased to find all of her children at once. “I was looking for you everywhere. Come now, dinner is served.”

“Yes Mama.” they answered in unison, sharing knowing looks.

“So, what have you done of your day?” their father asked.

The brothers looked at each other, then Minseok cleared his throat.

“Well, as for myself, I accompanied Joonmyeon to the ball play in the prairie. The game was cut short.”

“Such a pity indeed.” The father commented. “Have you enjoyed yourself despite this my boy?” their father asked Joonmyeon with fondness.

“Yes Papa.” Joonmyeon answered with a smile. “I had my share of amusement.”

“Good, good.”

“Father, were you aware that a doctor moved in Haventon?” Minseok asked. “Jongdae and I met him this afternoon when we went downtown.”

“Yes, I was. The council voted for a new appointed physician. The town needed a doctor. I shall greet him tomorrow.”

“Oh no Mr. Kim!” Mrs. Kim exclaimed. “You shall go to Northernhill tomorrow and greet our new neighbours!”

“Not now my dear.” Mr. Kim ignored his wife. “What is your first impression of him?” he asked Minseok.

“He seems very amiable and respectful.” Minseok said frankly. “Our meeting was short, but I could easily come to think of him as a friend.”

“What is he ?”

“Definitely a Beta.” Minseok said, sure of himself.

“Good, I’m glad.” His father answered.

“Mr. Kim! You shall greet the Oh gentlemen tomorrow!” Mrs. Kim exclaimed again. “If you don’t, how will our sons introduce themselves to them?”

“Mama!” Jongdae exclaimed, outraged.

“Mr and Mrs Byun went expressly to Northernhill Park this afternoon to introduce themselves as well as their son. They can expose him as much as they want, but no one in the whole region match in beauty my dear Joonmyeon.” she went on.

“Mama, you’ve said enough.” Joonmyeon intervened. “I think that Mr Zhang shall be visited in priority. He is a doctor and his presence will help all of the community. It’s only fair to visit him first.”

“Hush child, you know nothing about the world.” The mother said.

“Enough!” toned the patriarch. “I will visit them both, so stop your jeremiads! I am tired of it!”

“Oh my dear Mr Kim, thank you!” their mother immediately soothed. “Thank you for our sons! They won’t be ungrateful when they will get married!”

Jongdae scoffed loudly, getting himself a warning glare from his father.

Joonmyeon was brushing in hair in front of the dressing table and Jongdae was reading in the light of a candle when the door opened. Their father came in. He walked toward Jongdae and stroke his hair.

“Don’t stay up too late my child.”

“Yes Papa.” Jongdae agreed, closing the book and putting it on the bedside table. “Goodnight.”

The man then went to Joonmyeon and kissed his forehead.

“Goodnight my boy.”

“Goodnight Papa.” he smiled softly, squeezing his father’s shoulder.

When he left, Joonmyeon joined Jongdae in bed. It was their favourite moment to share secrets.

“There’s something Minseok forgot to mention to Papa about the new doctor in town.” Jongdae whispered to his brother.

“Really? What is it?” Joonmyeon answered in the same hushed tone.

“He is the most handsome man I’ve ever got to see.” Jongdae confided.

They looked at each other before they raise a laugh, their natural complicity, prevailing over serious confidences. Joonmyeon tried to shut down his hilarity with the bedsheets while Jongdae turned around to blow the candle.


	2. Chapter II

Of Sea Wind and Heather Fields

Book I — The Winter Sunset

Chapter II

* * *

The next day, Joonmyeon and Jongdae were awaken by sudden light as a maid opened the curtains on the orders of their mother.

“Get up boys!” the mistress of the household trumpeted merrily. “Today is the day of the ball!”

Joonmyeon sat up on the bed, his forearm protecting his eyes from the light. Jongdae on the other hand, growled and pulled the bedsheets up so he could hide beneath.

“Oh no Jongdae! It’s always the same story with you!” their mother said, displeased. “Fanny, take Joonmyeon to his bath, then help him dress. I will take care of this one.” she said, walking towards Jongdae’s side of the bed.

Fanny smiled at Joonmyeon and put his slippers on for him before leading him the hand to the bath.

“Thank you Fanny.” Joonmyeon said politely as he came in the room.

“I’ll bring your underclothes after you finish Master Joonmyeon. Ring the bell if you need more water.” she said and made a little curtsey before leaving the room.

When Joonmyeon regained his room to dress himself, he crossed paths with an upset-looking Jongdae dragged by their mother who was scolding him. He had a small laugh and followed his path.

Minseok was reading the newspaper in the dining room, waiting for the rest of his family to come. Their father insisted upon the fact that they always shall have breakfast and dinner together. Speaking of his father, he looked outside thanks to the windows covering the wall before him and saw him walk with Kyungsoo, the youngest at his arm. Minseok smiled fondly before getting back to his reading.

“Good morning brother.” Joonmyeon said as he entered the dining room. He kissed his cheek and sat in front of Minseok as usual.

Minseok looked at Joonmyeon common and ordinary attire, a dress shirt down to his knees and pants, all white. Even with the simplest things, Joonmyeon looked ethereal.

“Have you slept well?” he inquired.

“Until Mama woke us up.” Joonmyeon chuckled.

At this moment, Kyungsoo and their father appeared, and they both stood up to greet them. Joonmyeon went to his brother and kissed his cheek, then he stopped in front of his father, curtsied before kissing his cheek too.

“Good morning Papa.”

“Good morning my boy.” His father took his hands on his own and kissed them. “You look angelic, as always.”

“Papa, you are too kind to me.” Joonmyeon smiled before taking him by the arm.

His father stuck out his chair to help him sit before taking his own seat, between Minseok and Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo sat at Minseok’s left and his older brother kissed his forehead before asking about his well-being while Joonmyeon and their father started to converse. Jongdae and their mother were the last to come.

“Oh dear Mr. Kim! This child is truly impossible!” their mother complained as soon as they came into the dining room.

Jongdae rolled his eyes and curtsied before sitting at his place on Joonmyeon’s right. Their mother gave him a look before at the other end of the table, between Jongdae and Kyungsoo.

“Truly my dear, you must speak some sense into him.” She asked.

“Please my dear, I shall be extremely happy if the day didn’t start with your whining.” Their father said, making Jongdae chuckle. Joonmyeon frowned at him, and Jongdae pressed a napkin against his mouth to prevent another bout of hilarity.

Minseok served his parents and brothers tea, Kyungsoo was buttering a slice of brioche, Joonmyeon was eating roasted beef, fried eggs and baked potatoes in his plate, while Jongdae was serving himself baked beans.

“Papa, do you still intend to meet with Mr. Zhang this morning?” Jongdae asked.

“Yes indeed.” His father agreed, looking at him.

“Can I come with you?” Jongdae asked. “I think he shall come to the ball tonight to be acquainted to everyone in town. We have to be courteous and invite him.”

“I had not thought of that,” the father admitted, “but you have a point. We shall invite him.”

“Thank you Papa.” Jongdae smiled brightly before returning to his food.

“Mr. Kim, don’t forget to go see the Oh gentlemen too.” warned Mrs. Kim.

“I shall see them too my dear, so please stop your nagging.”

“Papa, I will leave for Church as soon as I finish breakfast.” Kyungsoo said. “Reverend Choi wants to see how much I have progressed in Latin.”

“Can I come with you?” Joonmyeon asked his youngest brother. “The walk will do me good.”

“I don’t mind. Papa?”

“You can, of course. You know well I have no objections with you going out by yourselves as long as Omegas are accompanied with Betas.”

“Well, I guess it’s a yes.” Joonmyeon concluded, smiling at his brother.

“Minseok, all your brothers are going out. What do you intend to do yourself?”

“I shall meet with the Beta committee. We have some affairs to take care of.” he informed them between two bites of food.

“The good leader, as always.” His father complimented him, content with his son. “You shall go horseback, Jongdae and I would take the carriage.”

“I never thought of it any other way.” Minseok said with a fond smile.

“Well my dear, I long to see my sister in Haventon. I shall come with you and Jongdae to town. That way, we will stay with her while you visit Northernhill. We must not expose our son to those gentlemen before the ball, it would be against conveniences.”

“Byun Baekhyun saw them yesterday when his parents paid their respects Mama.” Jongdae retorted.

“Well, the Byuns and I don’t have the same notion of appropriateness.” Mrs. Kim answered her son.

“Mama!” Jongdae objected, irritated. “Have you forgot that Baekhyun is my dearest friend?”

“He may be your dearest friend my love, but when it comes to a good match to marry, friendship isn’t relevant any more.” She retorted.

As previously agreed, Joonmyeon and Kyungsoo left home as soon as breakfast was over. The air was fresh and invigorating, making Joonmyeon smile blissfully even if they had a five miles walk ahead them.

“Are you excited for the ball?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Well my dearest Kyungsoo, you know how much I love dancing. Of course I am.”

“No, I didn’t meant that.” Kyungsoo said. “Do you anticipate the meeting with the Alpha gentlemen whom had been the talk of the town since they arrived?”

“I guess it will be interesting to make new acquaintances since the society here is rather small. Apart from that, I am indifferent.”

“But you’re an Omega.” Kyungsoo insisted. “You know you have to marry an Alpha someday.”

“I know that.” Joonmyeon lost his innocent expression to gain seriousness. “You know well I am nothing like Jongdae. I am not a romantic. I know my duty to my family is to marry a fortunate Alpha because we will not inherit after Papa as no one among us is an Alpha. I know all of that. But isn’t it too much to make me consider marriage with a man I never met? No one knows if one of them will take interest on me.”

Kyungsoo looked at his brother, admiring once again how selfless and devoted Joonmyeon was to their family.

“If they have eyes, they shall brother.” Kyungsoo said. “You are by far the fairest beauty of this land.”

After leaving Mrs. Kim to her sister, Mr. Kim and his son walked down town to the new doctor’s house. Jongdae was at his father’s arm, happy. The greeted some acquaintances on their way, chatted a bit here and there before arriving to their destination. Mr. Kim rang the little chime. A robust woman in maid’s attire opened the door.

“Can I do something for you?” she asked.

“We are wishing to see Mr. Zhang, the doctor.” Jongdae let his father say out of politeness.

“Are you here for medicinal purpose?” she asked.

“No.” his father answered. “I am one of the main land owners of the country and member of the Alpha committee. I wanted to present my greetings.”

“Please do come in.” she politely invited them.

They proceeded to the hall.

“The ground floor is for patients. You have here the waiting room, a cabinet, and the doctor's consultation office. The doctor’s private chambers are upstairs.” She told them.

They went upstairs, still following the maid. Jongdae made sure to memorize the arrangement of the house. The entryway was warm and welcoming, with a hat tree off to the left of the door and a sitting parlour to the right. The maid opened a door before them.

“This is the parlour. Please wait for the doctor here. He is currently working in his study, I will inform him of your arrival.”

“Please do say Mr. Kim and his son Kim Jongdae are here.” Jongdae requested. He had the hope that Mr. Zhang remembered him.

The maid curtsied and left the room. Jongdae’s father made him seat on an armchair while he was walking back and forth on the room. Jongdae quietly folded his hands on his knees and looked down, showing a virtuous attitude. A few minutes went on before he heard someone coming inside.

“I am sorry to have kept you waiting.” Mr. Zhang first say when he came to the room, immediately going to Jongdae’s father and bowing out of respect. “My name is Zhang Yixing sir, I am the newly appointed doctor.”

“Mr. Kim, member of the Alpha Committee.”

They shared a handshake. As much as Jongdae wished to look at him, he couldn’t. He had to wait until his father introduced him to the conversation.

“This is one of my youngest sons, Jongdae.” His father said, handing Jongdae a hand. The young Omega took it and stood up, making a curtsey to Mr. Zhang. “I heard you already made his acquaintance.”

“I had this pleasure indeed.” The doctor agreed, taking Jongdae’s free gloved hand for a hand-kissing.

“Papa, can I ask?” Jongdae demanded his father, whom nodded approuvingly. “Do you enjoy dancing Mr. Zhang?”

“Actually, dancing is one of my favourite entertainments.” Mr. Zhang smiled.

“What a lovely coincidence! A public ball is organized tonight in the village hall. Everyone shall be there, and that includes you Mr. Zhang. It’s the best way you can get to meet everyone in town.”

“That sounds lovely indeed. I would very much like to come, but I fear I have no dance partner.”

“Have you heard Papa? Indeed we can let Mr. Zhang, who came to our little town to cure sick people, be an outcast at the ball. Shall I grant him a dance or two to introduce him to our society?”

“That is very kind of you my child.” Mr. Kim said. “Mr. Zhang, my dear Jongdae here isn’t the best dancer, but I am sure you shall enjoy his company very much.”

“That would be my honour sir.” Mr. Zhang bowed to his father. “I would be delighted to see you at the ball Mr. Kim.” He told Jongdae.

“And I you.” Jongdae said.

After leaving Mr. Zhang’s house, Mr. Kim accompanied his son to his aunt’s house. Once Jongdae was placed safely under the care of his mother, Mr. Kim went to his other business.

“Sehun! I don’t know what to wear!” Luhan whined from his dressing room. He had been in there for nearly two hours and hadn’t decided on what he should wear for the public ball tonight.

Sehun was in his personal study with Jongin, but his keen senses allowed him to hear his brother as if he was near him.

“Everything shall be fine brother. Countryside people have limited capacity to access to the last fashion. Everything you shall wear will surpass everything they have.”

“I want to impress, leave a good impression.” Luhan explained.

“I heard people from the countryside make unbounded Omegas wear white as a distinctive sign for virginity. All the people in white will be unmarried Omega.” Jongin told them.

“The fact that someone remains unmarried doesn’t mean he or she is a virgin.” Sehun pointed out. “Bath and London society are eloquent examples against this theory.”

“We’re in the deep countryside of Cornwall my dearest friend.” Jongin told him. “Trust me, people here are the most virtuous you shall meet. They are kept within their families, being watched every moment. It’s the perks and the inconveniences of living in a small town. Everyone knows everyone and a single _faux pas_ can kill a family’s reputation for generations.”

“Thank you for the well-expressed information Jongin.” Sehun said in the most easy-to-read indifference, opening a letter with a paperknife.

“You are very welcome.” Jongin said, leaning back on his armchair. “I went downtown this morning to post some urgent letters, and I took advantage of it to listen to gossips. All the mothers of this country want to throw their children in the arms of the Alpha gentlemen newly in town.” He smirked.

“Why would I care ?” Sehun sighed, now about to answer his letters.

“Because you shall expect everyone trying to flog their children at us at the ball tonight.”

“I am still not interested.” Sehun answered.

“Suit yourself.” Jongin said, defeated.

There was a knock at the door.

“Come in!” Sehun granted.

A maid came in. She made a curtsey before speaking.

“Mr. Kim from the Alpha committee of the County Council is here Sir. He is waiting in the spring lounge.”

“Alright.” Sehun stood up, leaving his letters for later. “I will be there in a moment.”

At the suggestion of her sister, Mrs. Kim dragged Jongdae down town to do errands.

“Good afternoon Mrs. Jung!” Jongdae greeted the old lady, owner of the fabric shop.

“Jongdae look at this beaded ribbons! They would do the most beautiful effect on your Joonmyeon, don’t you think?”

“Joonmyeon looks good in anything Mama. Furthermore, he likes things to be simple. Add superfluous won’t do.”

“You certainly know nothing about fashion.” She scolded him.

“Then why do you bother asking me…” he mumbled for himself.

Jongdae went to the counter and smiled to Mrs. Jung.

“I had the pleasure to meet Doctor Zhang.” He told her. “He seems to be a true gentleman.”

“Indeed Mr. Kim indeed. I could not think of a better person to rent my old house.”

“How did you get acquainted to him?” Jongdae asked out of curiosity.

“Not long ago I visited my sister in Hampshire. One of my nephews got sick and we called for a doctor at his bedside. Mr. Zhang was the one who came, you see. He was working alongside with the town doctor, but when we spoke, he opened to me and told me of his desire to have his own practice. Things were difficult for him because he was a foreigner.”

“A foreigner?” Jongdae exclaimed, shocked. “But he speaks our language so well! I wouldn’t even fathom it. Do you know where is he from?”

“Oh Yes! He is French.” Mrs. Jung said.

“It is astonishing.” Jongdae said. “He speaks our language so well, I would never had guessed.”

“The worst isn’t his foreign blood.” Mrs. Jung said, leaning toward him to whisper in his ear. “He’s a lone wolf on top of that.”

“No…” Jongdae whispered, gripping on the counter to handle the revelation.

“I assure you. A wolf without a pack, a family, a social outcast. Poor boy lost everything during the French Revolution. He is of noble birth you see, and had to flee with his widowed mother. Poor woman! Passed after they reached England soil, leaving him all alone in the world. The dear man is yet so respectable, so honest…That’s why I talked to my husband who is, as you know, member of the Alpha committee. Haventon needed a doctor and Mr. Zhang seemed fit to the task. The committee was reluctant at first since he is a rogue, but since everyone in Hampshire would testify on Mr. Zhang’s excellent character, they agreed. I rented him the house and he dines with us at least once a week. His company is the most agreeable. He plays piano perfectly, he sings, he dances, he plays cards and snooker, he is well-mannered and his conversation is exquisite. My husband and I grew very fond of him as you can guess.”

“Did he say anything about why he left his homeland? What about his family?” Jongdae asked as curiosity gnawed at him.

“Not at all. Not that we care. As far as we know, he is a respectable man with bad luck in life. No one shall be blamed for that.” She said.

“You’re right.” Jongdae admitted, closing the topic for now.

Joonmyeon and Kyungsoo came back in the early afternoon, laughing among themselves. They passed the garden’s door and climbed the stairs to the door.

“Fanny, is anyone back home yet?” Joonmyeon asked, removing his coat.

“No one but yourselves Mr. Joonmyeon. Should I tell the cook to prepare you something to eat ?”

“No, thank you. My brother and I will be in the music room if someone asks for us.” He told her.

The maid took both of their coats and curtsied before leaving. Joonmyeon and Kyungsoo ran up the stairs, laughing and pushing each other. As soon as they arrived in the music room, Joonmyeon opened the piano.

“We shall practice.” He said. “Is there anything you want to play?”

“What about the piece we composed together?” Kyungsoo proposed.

They both squeezed to sit on the piano stool, Joonmyeon on the right to play high notes and Kyungsoo on the left to play low notes. Joonmyeon started and soon, his brother came along. Playing the piano with four hands was not easy, but the brothers did so often they completed each other very well in their way of playing. They played and played, enjoying themselves and not noticing time flying by.

Minseok came back home with a friend. Fanny helped them removing their coats.

“Fanny, be so kind and bring Mr. Lau and I some tea.” Minseok asked her.

“Of course Mr. Kim.” She agreed.

“Are your brothers at home?” Zhoumi asked.

Minseok listened around and smiled, putting his index finger on his lips.

“Hush… Do you hear?” he asked.

Now that Zhoumi listened, he heard it too. A piano melody.

“Someone must be in the music room.” Minseok concluded. “Let’s go.”

When they arrived on the music room doorstep, they saw Kyungsoo standing up, one hand on the piano, while Joonmyeon was playing, both so focused they didn’t mind them. The light coming from the windows haloed Joonmyeon, dressed all in white. The music was melancholic and touching. Afraid to disturb him, Minseok stayed in the doorway, he and his friend leaning on the door frame.

When Joonmyeon finished, they applauded. Joonmyeon looked up to them from behind the piano and smiled so brightly, bowing his head in gratitude. He then stood up to greet them.

“My dear brother,” Minseok said, taking Joonmyeon’s hands on his own, “you are sincerely gifted.” he said, kissing them both.

“You’re too kind.” Joonmyeon said, modest as always. “Zhoumi.” He greeted the newcomer by a curtsey.

The man bowed at him and Kyungsoo.

“Shall we sit down? Fanny will soon bring tea.” Minseok said.

Kyungsoo and Joonmyeon sat together in one couch, and the two men took an armchair each.

“You play extremely well.” Zhoumi told Joonmyeon. “I stay amazed each time I listen to you.”

“You are too lenient.” Joonmyeon said.

“Kyungsoo, how was your Latin instruction?” Minseok asked.

“It went perfectly well. I was able to converse for a bit with Reverend Choi.”

“Do you intend to become a professor Kyungsoo?” Zhoumi inquired.

“No.” Kyungsoo said. “My parents cannot afford to send me to university. The privilege was Minseok’s, being the eldest. I shall join the ecclesiastical profession instead and take after Reverend Choi’s parish. That way I shall be able to make a living for myself and remain close to my beloved family.”

“It is all to your credit.” Zhoumi praised. “Although I am saddened to hear you not studying in University. Minseok and I had such wonderful times there when we went. I shall myself pass the notary exam soon to make a living for myself as you said so rightfully. My older brother is meant to inherit from our father since he’s an Alpha, so I figured that having a situation on my own would be a necessity.”

“How is your brother Henry?” Joonmyeon asked even if he saw his best friend the day before. “I haven’t seen him since the ball game.”

“Henry is in good health. No later than this morning, he woke up the household with his violin.”

“Henry plays violin so well.” Joonmyeon added. “It’s a delight to hear.”

“Just as your piano skills my dear.” Zhoumi praised him.

Joonmyeon hushed him with a laugh.

“Can you do me the honour of having your two first dances?” Zhoumi asked Joonmyeon as the three brothers accompanied him outside to send him off.

“My brothers have my first dances, but I would grant you with pleasure one after them.” Joonmyeon replied.

“It is settled then.” He smiled and gave him a kiss on the hand. “I’ll see you tonight. Minseok, my dear friend, let’s drink together later shall we? Kyungsoo.” He bowed to the youngest before walking to the garden’s door, meeting the parents and Jongdae on his way out.

“Sir, Mrs. Kim, Mr. Kim.” He took of his hat and bowed his head.

“Dear Zhoumi!” Mr. Kim exclaimed. “To what do we owe this honour?”

“Sir, I must confess I came to beg your son Joonmyeon to grant me a dance tonight at the ball.” The young Beta said.

“Is that so?” Mr. Kim smiled. “What did he say?”

“I shall grant me the privilege after his brothers’ turns.”

“That sounds like my boy indeed.” The father smiled. “I guess we will see you at the ball Mr. Lau, as well as your family.”

“You shall Sir. See you there.” He rose his hand to his hat. “Madam, Mr. Kim.” He greeted the mother and Jongdae before leaving towards the stables to take his horse.

“Mr. Kim, you shouldn’t have allow him to dance with Joonmyeon!” Mrs. Kim reproached to her husband.

“And why not? Zhoumi Lau is a fine gentleman, we know him and his family very well.”

“I know, but Joonmyeon shall remain for Northernhill gentlemen.”

“Just leave the children at their entertainment my dear.” Mr. Kim said.

As soon as their mother passed the door, the household was in turmoil, full of cries and interjections.

“Joonmyeon!” she called her son from the bottom of the stairs. “We have to dress yourself! Fanny! Go take out my sons’ ball outfit, I will select one for them! Minseok, Kyungsoo! I don’t have the time to monitor you two but you shall dress as elegant as possible, do you hear me! That applies also for you Mr. Kim! Jongdae come!”

She took her son by the arm and urged him upstairs. In the Omegas’ shared bedroom they found Joonmyeon and Fanny, the maid carefully removing the expensive outfit out of the trunks.

“Fanny, find me something dressy would you. White is mandatory for them both of course.”

“What about this one ma’am?” she asked, showing one of Joonmyeon’s outfit.

“It’s not elegant enough.”

“Mama, can I wore this one?” Joonmyeon asked sweetly, showing off one of his belongings, cream white and embroidered with pearl beads. “It’s my favourite. It suits me well, it’s simple and refined.”

“It’s perfect!” she exclaimed, rushing to kiss his forehead. “Fanny, be a sweet girl and help Joonmyeon change. Do his hair while you’re at it.”

“Mama, if I can’t change in my room, where shall I go?”

“Ah yes it’s true. Go to mine. Go.” She hasted them.

“Yes ma’am.” She curtsied and they left.

“What about you Jongdae? Is there something you would like to wear?” she asked.

“What about the silk and satin one?” Jongdae looked in his truck and pulled out carefully a magnificent outfit, pure white and embroidered with silver threads.

“I know you weren’t the fashionable one for nothing.” She patted his hair and kissed his cheek, very pleased. “I will sent Jessie to help you dress and primp you.”

When Joonmyeon came back to his room, fully dressed, Jessie, the other maid, was busy powdering the face of his brother.

“I think it’s enough Betsie.” Jongdae told her.

“I have to put make up so you will look beautiful when you go dancing.”

“Alright, but quickly. Joonmyeon needs to me primped too.”

When Jongdae was ready, he turned to his brother.

“What do you think?” he asked nervously.

Joonmyeon looked at him in awe. His costume fitted him tight at the chest and waist, showing his thin silhouette to his advantage, while the sleeves and the bottom where wider and more vaporous. He had a crystal headband representing foliage hooked into his hair, on the right side. The Kohl stick gave him attractive cat eyes.

“You’re stunning.” Joonmyeon answered honestly.

“Thank you.” Jongdae grinned at him. “Now your turn!” he stood up and made his brother sit on the stool.

“Jongdae! Joonmyeon! It’s six o’clock already! We are going to be late!” Mrs. Kim called his sons from downstairs, fanning herself frantically.

Both brothers went down the stairs, arms entwined. In front of them, they remained speechless.

“Dear Lord, how could I be the father of such beautiful beings?” Mr. Kim said, handing both of his hands to his two omegas. Each of them took one hand and they finally reached the ground floor.

“You look astonishing. Both of you.” Kyungsoo praised them.

They blushed at the compliments and thanked their family.

“Let’s go now, the carriage is waiting.” Their mother said.

The Kim family arrived at the in the village hall at half past eight after dining with their aunt in town. Carriages were one behind the other and laid their occupants front of the building. Minseok opened the door and jumped to the ground, immediately turning back to help his mother to come down. Then he took Jongdae by the waist and spun him in the air at arms’ length. Jongdae laughed the whole time. During this, Kyungsoo got down and offered a hand to Joonmyeon, helping his brother down. Last was Mr. Kim.

“Children, children, let us be adequate.” he instructed.

Mr. and Mrs Kim walked to the building, behind them Joonmyeon at Minseok’s arm and lastly Jongdae and Kyungsoo bringing up the rear. When they got inside, they were greeted by music and the noisy sound of conversations.

“Stay together.” They father instructed. “Minseok, Kyungsoo, I rely on you. Always keep your brothers in sight. You can dance, you can enjoy yourself, but keep a close eye on Joonmyeon and Jongdae. Make sure that no male importune them.”

“Yes Papa.” The two Betas agreed instantly.

“Mr. Kim, you shall present us to the Northernhill gentlemen!” Mrs Kim requested.

“I do not see them at the moment. The occasion might present itself later. Go entertain yourselves children.”

Mr. Kim did not needed to repeat himself as they walked to the dance area.

“Let’s dance!” Joonmyeon exclaimed lively, as always so enticed by dancing. “The first two are for you Minseok, then we shall exchange.” he suggested.

“Hurry, we shall take place!” Jongdae said when the music uttered his first chords.

Joonmyeon and Jongdae took place in the female and male omega line while their brothers went in front of them on the other line. The first line curtsied, then the second line bowed. After that, each took a step forward to meet their dance partner and start to dance.

Kyungsoo led Jongdae though the ballroom. They laughed among themselves, sometimes crossing paths with their brothers. They had a cheerful and unfussy way of dancing.

On the other hand, Joonmyeon and Minseok were spectacular. They both excellent dancers, the best in town people thought. They had such natural grace, such a sparkling aura people around moved aside to leave them space. They were both flawless in each of their movement, it was a magnificent sight. Joonmyeon had happiness printed on his face, like each time he danced. He was smiling and sometimes laughing when Minseok whispered something to him, and that made him even more radiant than he naturally was.

All to the dance, none of the Kim brothers remarked the entry of three gentlemen in the hall.

“Gentlemen! It is such a delight for us to have you here.” Mr. Byun, their host for the night, greeted them.

Jongin and Sehun bowed, while Luhan curtsied.

“You remember my wife and son My Lord?” the man asked, showing them by a hand.

“Of course. A pleasure.” Sehun bowed his head. Convenience was that he shall kiss the hand of every woman or Omega, but he preferred to avoid contact with people he wasn’t close to. His gaze scanned the ballroom to confirm his disillusionment, but want caught his eyes wasn’t something he expected at all.

A young couple was dancing in the middle of the dance area, people moving out of their way and looking at them with either admiration or jealousy. Sehun focused more. The hall was too crowded to allow him to smell a scent. The Omega was supposed to be the one in white if what Jongin told him earlier was accurate. Upon first sight, Sehun thought him beautiful. How could such a pearl be among peasants? he wondered as if the sky had fallen on his head. He looked at his fair skin, his tiny, thin silhouette, the expression of pure happiness on his face. Sehun just had one desire, a wolf desire: get closer to the little lamb.

“Who is the man all in white, dancing over there?” he asked his host, his eyes not leaving the dancing couple.

Mr. Byun followed his gaze and saw two of the Kim brothers dancing.

“That is Kim Joonmyeon My Lord, second son of Mr. Kim, one of the high figures of our community and member of the country’s Alpha commitee.” Mr. Byun answered.

“Who is the man dancing with him?” Sehun inquired.

“That’s his older brother Kim Minseok, the first born of the family.”

“Can someone introduce us?” he asked politely. He rather be presented just to the beautiful boy, but admitting that in public would not be wise nor appropriate.

“I guess you already met their father, Mr. Kim. He and his wife are currently here.” Mr. Byun showed him the couple. “I am sure he would gladly introduce you to his family My Lord.” he said, delighted with his find.

“How convenient. Thank you for this helpful advice.” He bowed his head, took his brother’s arm and walked toward Mr. Kim.

“Well well Sehun,” Jongin laughed at him, “it seems that this party is getting interesting after all. Though I admit, he truly is beautiful.”

“Shut up.” Sehun growled.

At the end of their first dance, the brothers met in the middle of the ballroom.

“Shall we exchange brothers?” Jongdae suggested maliciously.

Joonmyeon laughed and took the younger by the hand to get into their line as a new air started. Here again, Joonmyeon’s grace and radiance did overshadow all the other dancers, apart from Jongdae and Minseok who were equally good. Some couples renounced to dance as soon as they saw Joonmyeon on the dance area. He managed graceful spin, aside steps and sequences of steps complicated from an outside view, but seemed so natural to him. All to the pleasure of dancing, the pure soul did not realise someone was staring hungrily at him.

“He surely is an excellent dancer.” Jongin said, fine expert of the art of dancing.

“He is also pleasant to look at.” Luhan added with a playful nudge to his brother. “You shall talk to him.”

“I can’t talk to him without being introduced first, it would be totally inappropriate and I am nothing if not a gentleman.” Sehun said.

“Let’s go greet Mr. Kim.” Luhan suggested.

“You seriously think the man will introduce the wolf in the sheepfold while his son is the lamb?” Jongin smirked.

“He does not know Sehun is smitten over his son.” Luhan said. “Let’s go.”

The trio walked in the room, soon gaining attention. Their pace was calm and measured as if they paraded. Their deportment also had something aristocratic, a stately demeanour. People moved out of their way, and soon enough they came across the Attorney and his wife.

“Good evening Sir.” Sehun said then bowed. “I recognized you from afar and I came to pay my respects. I think you remember my dear brother Luhan and my good friend Kim Jongin.”

At the mention of their names, Luhan curtsied and Jongin bowed.

“I do indeed.” Mr. Kim put down his glass of wine to bow to them. “May I introduce you my wife, Mrs. Kim.” He said, holding her by the elbow and she curtsied.

“It’s such a pleasure to finally meet you gentlemen!” she exclaimed, obviously a little tipsy. “Haventon only talks about you since the day you arrived! I must tell you’re more handsome than people say!” she eyed them.

Mr. Kim gave her a displeased look, her blabbermouth making him embarrassed. Sehun looked down on her while Luhan and Jongin exchanged amused looks and matching smiles.

“Mrs. Kim,” Luhan engaged the conversation again, “you told us you had children of our age. I will gladly meet them. I long for new friends.”

“Oh Mr. Kim! Have you heard that!” Mrs. Kim exclaimed. “Indeed My Lord, you cannot find better friends than our children in all the county! They are sweetness and joy itself. They are all dancing for now… Ah, here is my eldest Minseok dancing with my second youngest Jongdae…” she pointed out the dancing pair and Sehun rolled his eyes. He started to doubt he will find any charm in the child since the mother awfully lacked manners. “And there is my lovely Joonmyeon and my youngest Kyungsoo.” she pointed out with her index, again. “Joonmyeon is well-known to be the most beautiful and agreeable Omega of the region.” She said very seriously. “He received his first proposal at the sweet age of fifteen, but Mr. Kim here would not allow the match. He was not ready to part with our boy!”

“I think you’ve said enough my dear.” Mr. Kim stopped his wife before she embarrassed their family some more. “Look, the dance is over. Please bring the children here.”

As soon as he said it, Mrs. Kim put down her glass of wine and rushed to the dance area. She grabbed Joonmyeon and Jongdae by the arm and pulled them aside. Seeing the scene, Minseok and Kyungsoo followed.

“My dear children,” she whispered they surrounded her, “your father is speaking with Lord Oh, his brother and friend at this instant. His brother wants to make friends and Mr. Kim agreed to introduce you!” she said happily. “Joonmyeon look at me.” She ordered.

She smoothed Joonmyeon’s outfit before grabbing his chin, turning his face from various angles to check his complexion. She pinched his cheeks for good measure then turned to Jongdae and arranged his hair wild with all the dancing.

“Let’s go now.” She said when they judged them presentable.

Minseok, as usual, gave his arm to Joonmyeon, and behind them Kyungsoo did the same for Jongdae and they followed their mother.

“Look who I have found!” Mrs. Kim said joyfully, showing off her children.

The eldest stopped right in front of the newly arrived gentlemen, making Minseok facing Luhan, Joonmyeon facing Sehun, Kyungsoo and Jongdae facing Jongin.

“Here they are.” Mr. Kim said. “Allow me to introduce you my children. The eldest, Minseok.” Mr. Kim said, and Minseok bowed.

“My second eldest, my lovely Joonmyeon.” He said, taking Joonmyeon’s hand to kiss it affectionately. Joonmyeon smiled at it then curtsied respectfully.

“My third child, Jongdae.” He took him by the hand and Jongdae curtsied.

“And last but not least, my youngest, our darling Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo bowed.

“Won’t you return the curtsy and present us too?” Luhan said when they were introduced to the Kim siblings.

“Yes, of course.” Mr. Kim acquiesced. “This is Lord Oh, heir to The Earl of Pemberley, Derbyshire; his older brother Sir Luhan,” Luhan made a graceful curtsy, “and their Kim Jongin of Mansfield Park, Northamptonshire.” Jongin bowed.

“We’re delighted to meet you all.” Minseok spoke with his composed voice, as the eldest and leader. “The neighbourhood seems livelier since you came.”

As Minseok and Jongdae started chatting with their new acquaintances, Joonmyeon did his favourite thing: observe. Mr. Luhan was incontestably beautiful, with round features and very fair hair. He had a friendly air and approachable demeanour which completed his good looks. His brother however was his complete opposite. Though both tall, Lord Oh was taller, probably among the tallest in the room. He had raven hair, the delicate features of his face were balanced with a strong jawline. His serious yet detached air made Joonmyeon quite unable to discern his character: he looked like a Romantic hero, lyrical and unconcerned by the material world. As for Mr. Kim Jongin, he was handsome for sure, but the warmness shown by the way he smiled and his friendly manners made him a real contrast of his noble friend. Between the two bubbly souls, he stuck out like a sore thumb. He would have been glad to remain out of the conversation long enough to disappear into the crowd and find his friend but Lord Oh’s sudden attention to him made it impossible.

"I saw you dancing earlier. The four of you were really impressive.” Luhan complimented them.

“It is extremely nice of you to say Sir.” Minseok said, blushing a bit. “Do you enjoy to dance yourself?”

“Oh please my dear, you shall call me Luhan. And yes, it is an activity I enjoy very much, but so are my brother and our friend.”

“Shall we return to dancing then?” Joonmyeon spoke. “The next one is about to start.”

It stroke Sehun. The softness of his voice, his calm and shy intonation, his fair white skin, the blush of his cheeks due to dancing made his wolf inside was growling, showing his desire to possess him.

“Mr. Joonmyeon, I will be honoured if you granted me a dance with you.” Sehun said, looking to Joonmyeon.

The later raised his head toward him, surprised to be talked to, and their eyes met. His eyes, bluer than any sky or sea Sehun had ever laid eyes upon, were sparkling purity and innocence. Sehun contemplated them like a man leaning over a well, fated to fall and drown. On the back, Mrs. Kim seemed to squeal in victory.

“My sincere apologies My Lord, but I am not at liberty to grant it to you. I already gave my word on granting the next dance to a dear friend of mine. If you feel the desire to dance the next one, I would be pleased to oblige.” Joonmyeon said, looking down but his voice did not waver.

Sehun looked at him, astonished. Luhan and Jongin started to laugh.

“My dear, you surely are very brave. No one has ever refused my brother before.” Luhan said.

“I did not do such a thing. I only asked to delay his request, because I already gave my word and I never break promises. My word once given is acquired, I never betray it.” Joonmyeon justified. “Now if you consent to excuse me.” He said, curtsying one last time before leaving the circle.

Joonmyeon used all his restraint to not run away. He touched his forehead, aware that he was burning. The room was hot for sure, but it did not justify why he felt so bothered. The full moon was within weeks, so it couldn’t be his heat. He went to a table and took a glass of water, emptying it in a second.

“Joonmyeon!” he heard, and suddenly saw wild ginger curls popping out of nowhere.

“Henry!” he exclaimed in relief, happy to see his best friend.

They hugged each other.

“Oh my dearest!” Joonmyeon said, pressing his hands in his, “I am so glad to see you!”

“And I you!” Henry grinned. “Although I am not the one who seeks you the mos tonight. My brother Zhoumi was looking all over the place for you.” he smirked mischievously.

“Yes, I owe him a dance.” Joonmyeon said. He was about to ask where Zhoumi was when Henry talked again.

“You were introduced to the Oh gentlemen and their friend?”

“Indeed, I had the pleasure.” Joonmyeon said, still embarrassed to have declined Oh Sehun.

“Aren’t they handsome Joonie?” Henry said with a glee.

“For sure, they are.” He said.

“I would be so pleased to have such a companion.” Henry said. “Alpha, handsome, educated, and filthy rich.”

Joonmyeon laughed wholeheartedly. He was glad Henry was here to amuse him and chase away his uneasiness.

“Silly boy.” He shook his head.

“You’re right. It’s silly of me. Mostly because Lord Oh’s gaze does not seem able to break away from you.” Henry said playfully. “Don’t turn around!” Henry retained him by the arm. “Let’s walk a bit would you? Maybe we will find my brother on our way.”

They intertwined their arms and walked away, taking together and occasionally laughing. As Henry said, Sehun’s gaze did not waver for a second.

“Well, since your dance partner is retained, shall you be so kind and make me dance dear brother?” Luhan asked.

“Jongin, would you?” Sehun requested, not feeling incline to do any other thing that meditate on the complexity that was Kim Joonmyeon.

“For sure.” The man agreed, taking Luhan by the arm and lead him to the dance area were another dance will begin. Sehun bowed at the remaining of the Kim family and left.

“Is Joonmyeon out of his mind?” Mrs. Kim exclaimed in a hush tone. “How could you let him deny Mr Oh’s proposal? You should have forced him to accept!” she blamed her husband.

“Joonmyeon is free to dance with whoever he pleases and I will not force my boy to do anything he does not wish to do. Now leave me in peace.” Mr Kim replied and left them.

“I had enough dancing. I shall find a quiet spot to read.” Kyungsoo said to his brothers before leaving too.

“Who are you looking for?” Minseok asked Jongdae as the younger was looking around.

“Mr. Zhang.” Jongdae said, disappointed. “He promised he will come, but I do not see him anywhere.”

“Come,” Minseok chuckled, “let’s go dancing. We will find him eventually.”

A new dance was about to start. Joonmyeon had found Zhoumi and everyone was taking place in their respective lines. The music echoed through the ballroom and they started dancing. The first line curtsied, then the others bowed, then a step forward made them meet with their dance partner.

“I am feeling privileged, dancing with you.” Zhoumi said as they began to waltz together.

“Stop saying nonsense.” Joonmyeon laughed.

“I truly am, dancing with the most beautiful person here.” He flashed a smile.

“You are too kind.” Joonmyeon said. “But you know well I could not refuse you. You are my brother’s dearest friend, as your brother Henry is mine.”

“Now that you say it, I realise it is true indeed! We must be a fated pair.” He winked, making Joonmyeon laugh some more.

“Do not talk about fate so casually.” Joonmyeon asked. “You know well that I am an Omega. Unlike Alphas and Betas, my fate is not in my hands.”

“I do not think that. I see how beautiful you are. You are able to choose any man, because none will ever be able to resist you.”

Joonmyeon laughed and pushed his shoulder playfully.

“I think your nonsense should really stop.” He said, and Zhoumi laughed at his supposed to be threatening tone.

Sehun was walking alone, following the dancing couple. First, he could not believe that he had been rejected. Second, who was that tall ginger lad? His wolf growled at the sight of the couple waltzing and laughing together. Sehun really did not understand why he was feeling so possessive over a person he just met. He put it on the account of his Alpha hunter instincts and his pride. But still, something sounded not quite right. Joonmyeon's dance partner was obviously not as good as him and thus, kept him from dancing at his full capacity, but he did not seem to mind. He still had that happy expression Sehun saw in him when he first laid eyes upon him. Sehun found strange his wolf seemed to feel so much emotions toward the Omega. Sehun was known to be a player. He liked challenging himself through his adventures and conquests. However, this time, his wolf urges weren’t about playing. He felt possessive toward someone he exchanged two sentences with, were he found himself rejected and his pride hurt. Normally, Sehun wouldn’t even bother to keep trying with this kind of target and make a move to another one. But it seemed that Kim Joonmyeon was the only one holding in interest.

“It’s because the company is so small. He is the only beautiful figure around here, which is why I am focused on him.” He reasoned himself. “It’s definitely not because I am intrigued by him.” he tried to convince himself.

The music ended, people bowed to their dance partners. Joonmyeon curtsied while Zhoumi bowed, then the man offered him his arm to walk out the dancing area. Joonmyeon accepted with appreciation. It was indeed very badly seen if a girl or an Omega walked alone.

“Thank you for this delightful dance.” The Beta said. “You truly dance as marvellously as they all say.”

Joonmyeon chuckled. “Please do not start with compliments. They embarrass me.”

“Why do they when they are true?” Zhoumi asked.

Joonmyeon shook his head. “Really, I cannot draw any sense from you.”

They laughed together until someone walked their way. Joonmyeon turned his head only to see Oh Sehun standing tall in front of them.

“I remember you saying that you shall be pleased to oblige me for a dance.” He said to Joonmyeon, not even minding the other man.

“Indeed.” Joonmyeon said, now tensed and nervous, contrasting to his lively attitude from before.

“Shall we?” Sehun handed him his hand, and Joonmyeon, remembering he gave the man his sacred word, detached himself from his previous dance partner, curtsied him with an apologetic look before taking the hand in front of him and be taken away.

“I was able to notice that you were an excellent dancer.” Sehun said.

“You are very kind My Lord.” Joonmyeon answered, as modest as ever.

“Would you mind a little challenge?” the man asked.

“What kind of challenge?” Joonmyeon asked, turning his head to look at him.

“You see, I am considered to be an excellent dancer myself. To be honest, I have no taste for easy dances, they are a bore for me. A rather have a dance challenging my own skills. Would you like to try?”

“I have never done such a thing before.” Joonmyeon said honestly. “I do not know the steps.”

“All you have to do is follow my lead. I will guide you. If you are as good dancer as everyone is praising, this might be the most stunning performance of your life.”

Joonmyeon did not like the way things were going. Lord Oh was not only challenging his dancing skills, he was also challenging Joonmyeon himself. In all honesty, Joonmyeon was far from adventurous. Jongdae was the adventurous, rebel one. Joonmyeon was the shy, conformist child. He liked the simple and clear path of his life. The reassuring knowledge of what he should do or not, people’s expectations of him, it was safe. the Lord proposed a dissident path, the kind Joonmyeon had ignored all his life, preferring the mapped out way.

“So, do you accept?” he asked again as Joonmyeon stayed silent for a moment.

“I do.” Joonmyeon said, looking at him straight in the eye.

Joonmyeon noticed how the man's lips curved into a small, pleased smile and prayed in his heart for things to end well. They walked to the dance area, and Joonmyeon felt awkward when he saw and heard people whispering about them. Lord Oh have not danced once the whole evening, and he chose him out of all people here to do so.

“Oh dear God! Look Mr. Kim! Our son will be dancing with Lord Oh!” Mrs. Kim squealed in happiness.

“Calm down my dear, do not embarrass your own child.” Mr. Kim smiled.

“Joonmyeon is so lucky!” Jongdae told to Minseok. “At least he got himself a partner other than his brothers, no offense Minseok.”

“None taken, but you seem to forgot that a few gentlemen asked you to dance and you refused them all.” Minseok said with a knowing smile.

“I promised Mr. Zhang I will be his dance partner. I just cannot accept other men’s proposals.” Jongdae said, putting himself on tiptoe to try to see the doctor. Minseok chuckled at him.

“Oh Jongdae dear!” Mrs. Jung rushed toward them, fanning herself frantically, out of breath. "There you are!"

“Are you alright Mrs. Jung?” Jongdae asked in concern, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Do you need a glass of water?”

“No dear, thank you.” She said, regaining her breath. “Mr. Zhang asked me to tell you he will be late for the ball. We were about to go together, my husband, Mr. Zhang and I, but Mrs. Park, the baker’s wife, her water broke. They asked for Mr. Zhang and he went there to help her deliver the baby.”

“Oh, I see.” Jongdae said, trying to hide his selfish disappointment. “Will he come at all?”

“He said he would.” Mrs Jung nodded. “He asked me to warn you, and he also said he will not miss the chance of dancing with you.”

Jongdae blushed at the confidence.

“You are very kind Mrs. Jung. Would you like a glass of wine for your troubles?”

“Well my dear, if I shall.” she said happily.

After the current song ended, Lord Oh led Joonmyeon in line before going to the orchestra, probably requesting a piece. The musician nodded and he bowed his head to them before taking place in front of Joonmyeon. The musicians started to play one of his favourites pieces. He curtsied, then Lord Oh bowed, they took a step forward and met in the middle. Joonmyeon put his hand on his right shoulder as his partner placed his right hand on his back and took his free hand with his left one. They started to waltz like any other at first, the tempo was slow. But when the music became more rhythmic and intense, Joonmyeon’s mind disconnected from reality. He knew he was dancing, and spinning, but all of it seemed to be so fast and unreal he did not acknowledge his own movements, his own doings. He just knew he did. It was as if he watched himself dance from the audience. Lord Oh seemed to lead every movement, every step he made like he would have done with a puppet. At some point, he made Joonmyeon turned his back to him and after a few steps, he lifted him into the air like he weighed nothing, and after he put him down, spun him around to get back to their original position.

Joonmyeon looked up to him, only to see the strong set of his brows and his dark eyes reflecting on his own like abysses so deep he felt like drowning. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t look away. There was something inexplicable, irrational about the way those eyes affected him. They continued to waltz, which was at the same time a delight and a curse. Joonmyeon had a short breath, red cheeks and shining eyes by the effort. Lord Oh himself looked unaffected. All the people around were looking at them in awe, the two dancing so well, the chemistry being a self-evident truth. Soon enough no one danced except for them. They were in another world. Joonmyeon couldn’t decide if he enjoyed or hated this moment. All he knew was that his emotions were turned upside down and he didn’t know in what way. The only thing he was sure of was that all of this was because of the man in front of him.

The music rose suddenly for the last seconds before stopping completely. After another breath-taking enchainment and a couple of spins, they ended in the middle of the ballroom. Even breathless, chest rising fast up and down, Joonmyeon succeeded to not lose his composure. Losing face in front of everyone was forbidden. They separated, and even if Joonmyeon felt like his legs were going to give up under him as soon as Lord Oh freed him from his hold, he managed to curtsy respectfully to the man who escorted him out of the dance area.

“Thank you for this dance.” he told him. “You were incredible. I never had such a dance partner.”

“It was a pleasure.” Joonmyeon smiled gracefully. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I must go back to my family.”

He curtsied one last time before leaving the ballroom, back straight and chin high. As soon as no one was in sight, he ran, ran as fast as he could. He arrived at the balcony, griping the stone balustrade. His whole body was trembling, his skin was burning despite the chilly night, and his mind was fuzzy. No matter how much he inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself, it was impossible. His legs eventually gave up under him, and he fell on his knees, still griping the balustrade, trying but failing to stand up. With his last coherent thought, he thought of his family.

“Help.” He thought, but the word never passed his lips.

Minseok and Jongdae were discussing together when the younger saw something that made him smile.

“Mr. Zhang!” he exclaimed, grabbing his brother along the way to greet the doctor.

“Good evening.” The man said, smiling when they faced each other.

“Good evening.” Minseok said, bowing his head as Jongdae curtsied, then handed his hand to the doctor, who took it and gracefully kissed his hand.

“I thought you would no longer come.” Jongdae confessed.

“I would not miss the chance of dancing with you.” The doctor said, squeezing gently his hand. Jongdae felt it and blushed.

“Shall we dance the next one?” Mr. Zhang asked, and Jongdae was about to accept when he felt something wrong. Alarmed, he looked at Minseok. The eldest obviously felt it, a frown on his face noticeable.

“Something troubles you?” Mr. Zhang asked, seeing the two brothers looked at each other in worry.

“Something is wrong.” Minseok said. “One of us is in trouble.”

As a pack, or more civilly said as a family, they knew when one of them was in trouble. They _felt_ it. It was the moment Kyungsoo rushed to them, concern all over his face.

“I was so worried!” he told them. “You felt it too right?” he asked.

Minseok looked around, and the sudden appearance of his younger brother made it clear.

“Joonmyeon!” he exclaimed, panicked, before hurrying away. Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Mr. Zhang followed.

“Papa is going to kill us!” Minseok said to Kyungsoo. As Betas, their role in the society was one of protector. They failed. They failed to protect one of their own.

“Stop it Minseok!” Jongdae got upset at his older brother as he saw Kyungsoo at the verge of crying. “None of us could have predicted such a thing! Now have you caught his scent?”

“There’s too many people here. I can’t…” Minseok said, trying hard to not have a break down.

“You all know your brother.” Mr. Zhang spoke, being the only calm person around. “Imagine where he could have gone in a situation when he felt vulnerable in such a place.”

“You’re right.” Jongdae gave him a thankful smile. “Joonmyeon would not want anyone to see him vulnerable. He must have gone somewhere no one will accidentally see him.”

“The balcony!” Minseok exclaimed in realization, already running, his brothers behind.

They found Joonmyeon collapsed on the floor. Minseok immediately took off his jacket and wrapped him in it. Jongdae knelled down too and took Joonmyeon’s hand on his, squeezing it. Kyungsoo stood back, looking so frighten, in shock.

“Please Joonmyeon wake up.” Minseok pleaded, shaking slightly his shoulder.

“Let me see.” Mr. Zhang asked, and Minseok growled by reflex when he saw the man come near to Joonmyeon.

“I am a doctor remember?” the man said, both his hands raised up to display his harmless intentions. “I can help.”

Minseok nodded and let the doctor come closer. Mr. Zhang checked Joonmyeon’s pulse first and was surprised by the hotness he felt.

“He has a very bad fever.” He said. “His pulse is not stable either, too fast. Was your brother sick?”

“No.” Minseok said, his voice trembling.

“Does he have a tendency to feel sick in crowded spaces such as these?”

“No. He never got sick during a ball.” Minseok said.

“Did he mentioned to you any discomfort, any pain?”

“No…” Minseok said, at the verge of sobbing. “He was fine, perfectly fine.”

“First, we must get the fever down, and after we will search what caused it. We have to move him fast. Luckily my house is not far.”

“No. We have to bring him home.” Minseok said. “I am well aware of your good intentions and I am thankful for that, but Joonmyeon cannot stay with you. People will talk.”

“Listen, your brother is in a very serious condition. How bad is he going to be by the time you bring him home? I will host your whole family for the night if I must, but your brother needs to be treated now.”

Minseok seemed to think about it for a moment then proposed a deal.

“We will bring him to your house for now, and after the first treatment we will discuss if he can or not come back home. No matter what happened, I will not leave Joonmyeon’s side, not for a second, understand?”

“Deal.” Mr. Zhang agreed immediately. Now let’s move him.”

“Here, there is an exit for the domestics. Let’s take it, we shall not be seen.”

“What about us?” Jongdae asked.

“You and Kyungsoo go warn mother and father.” Minseok said, picking up Joonmyeon to carry him bridal style. “Do not talk to anyone else about what happened. It is a family business, am I clear?”

The youngest nodded right away and disappeared inside as Minseok and the doctor went out.


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I would like to thank anyone whom started this journey with me. As I have said, I had this story in my computer for years and I never thought I would post it. I am glad to see people enjoying it and telling me so! Thank you!
> 
> Second, this chapter is short. The story is literally a composition of short and papyrus-length chapters. Sorry.

Of Sea Wind and Heather Fields

Book I - The Winter Sunset

Chapter III

* * *

The next morning, when Joonmyeon opened his eyes, he felt normal, except for his aching limbs. He tried to sit up and realised he wasn’t in his room. Hell, he wasn’t in his house. He then realised someone was holding his hand. He turned his head and had a tender smile when he saw Minseok’s face on the bed, his hand on his own. His brother must have fallen asleep watching over him. He tried to move his legs but he felt a weight on it. Kyungsoo was asleep too, his arm resting somewhere near his ankle. He rose his head to look around. His father was asleep in an armchair near the bed where he was lying. He laid his head back on the cushions, a smile on his lips and a puff of love and gratitude swelling in his chest.

Then, the door was opened slowly, as if the person feared to disturb the people in. Jongdae came in, looking around to his sleeping family members when he noticed Joonmyeon was awake.

“Thank God you’re awake!” he said, rushing to his side, sitting at the edge of the bed to take his brother’s hand in his and kiss them. “You frightened us all. How do you feel?”

“I feel alright. Tired, but alright.” Joonmyeon gave him a weak but reassuring smile. “What happened after I fainted?”

“Luckily doctor Zhang was at the party. We brought you to his house. He took care of you, lowering the fever. We ended up staying over for the night since we couldn’t decently leave you here, what would the people say?” Jongdae said in a hushed tone to not wake the others, a smirk curving his lips. “Mr. Zhang was so kind and understanding. He gave Mama the guest room upstairs, you know her and her comfort standards. She forced me to sleep with her since Papa, Minseok and Kyungsoo insisted to stay at your bedside. Omega cannot be left alone under a stranger ‘s roof she said. I woke up early this morning and I first came to you. I am so glad you’re alright.” He said, hugging Joonmyeon.

His brother hugged him back, stroking his back with one hand since Minseok held the other one.

“We should wake them up and go home.” Jongdae said. “We should not go beyond decency and rely on Mr. Zhang’s kindness any longer.”

“You really do like him, don’t you?” Joonmyeon said with an amused smile.

“I do. He just seems to be so perfect, like everything I ever wanted in someone.”

“Oh Jongdae I am so sorry!” Joonmyeon exclaimed when he realised. “You haven’t danced with him haven’t you? With all this…” he said, feeling so sorry to ruining his dear brother’s wish.

“Don’t blame yourself. You are my brother. You will always be the most important. Family always is.” Jongdae reassured him, planting a kiss on his forehead before moving to Kyungsoo, shaking softly their youngest awake. Joonmyeon himself stroked Minseok’s hair until his eyelids fluttered as he opened his eyes.

“Joonmyeon!” he exclaimed, immediately pulling the younger in his embrace. “I was so worried!”

“We all were.” Kyungsoo added, hugging him after Minseok. He saw in the corner of his eyes Jongdae gently waking their father who was the next one by his side.

“How are you my boy?” he asked, a worried frown on his face.

Joonmyeon took his calloused hands in his and kissed them.

“I am feeling perfectly fine Papa.” he assured him.

The man seemed to breathe easier at his son’s answer and ran a hand through his son’s hair gently.

“I am glad.” He said, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Kyungsoo, go tell your mother we’re ready to leave. Minseok, come with me. I want to give our deepest acknowledgements to the doctor. He was admirable. Jongdae my sweet child, please help your brother dress. We should not bother our host any longer.”

An hour later, the Kim children where aligned behind their parents, waiting for them thank the doctor once more.

“Thank you so much again Mr. Zhang.” their mother said sweetly. “I could never thank you enough for your perfect manners and kindness.”

“It had been my honour madam.” he said, pecking her gloved hand. “Sir, if you allow me, I would like to come to check on your son tomorrow, to see how he recovers.” he asked, turning to Mr. Kim.

“You will be very welcome Mr. Zhang.” The patriarch approved. “Alright children, to the carriage !” he said, taking his wife’s hand to help her climb.

Kyungsoo climbed after them. Minseok was about to give his hand to Joonmyeon to help him up when Mr. Zhang asked:

“Would you allow me?”

Minseok nodded, and the doctor took Joonmyeon’s hand.

“Mr. Joonmyeon, I would be pleased if you don’t do intense physical exercise for at least a week from now on. Eat properly, drink a lot of water to hydrate yourself and most important, try to rest.” He said with a kind smile.

“Thank you doctor for your kindness. You have my eternal gratitude for the goodness you have shown to my family and I.” Joonmyeon said softly. “I would make sure to observe your medical advices, and greatly hope to see you at Longheath tomorrow.” He said, giving him a gentle smile while curtseying. Mr. Zhang, always perfect gentleman, hand-kissed him before helping him to the carriage. Minseok, a man of few words, only shook the man’s hand, but this meant gratitude as much as words if not more. Only Jongdae was left outside.

“I feel sorry I haven’t granted you that dance.” Jongdae said.

“Please don’t be. We both had extenuating circumstances.” Mr. Zhang smiled, taking his hand to help him to climb into a carriage.

“Will you come tomorrow?” he asked, turning around on the last step of the footboard.

“I shall, at the very least to check on your brother’s health.” Mr. Zhang assured, smiling.

“I am very grateful to you for the care you dispensed him.” Jongdae smiled.

Mr. Zhang kept his gentle smile but pressed his hand a little more firmly, the burning gaze of his dark eyes made Jongdae shiver. When he hand-kissed him, he actually brushed his lips against his skin. Jongdae had to keep himself from gasping. He climbed in the carriage and sat next to Kyungsoo and Mr. Zhang closed the carriage door. The horses advanced and they began to move forward. Jongdae put his hand to his face, pressing his jaw to his palm, trying hard to suppress his smile. Mr. Zhang will come tomorrow, but less for Joonmyeon than himself. Joonmyeon in front of him gave him a knowing look and smiled.

  
  


At Northernhill, Luhan was looking the come and go of his brother, amused. He ambled into the room for hours now, sign of his inner turmoil.

“Sehun-ah, you will definitely get a headache by moving around so much.” Luhan pointed out “You will probably give me one too.”

“He cannot have vanished.” The young Alpha exclaimed angrily. “How come no one knows where he went after the ball?”

“He probably left early with his family.” Jongin reasoned, half lying on a velvet sofa, pecking French pastries alongside with fresh fruit cut into pieces.

“I am in Hell!” Sehun lost his temper, slapping both palms against a table.

“I am sure it’s not that bad.” Luhan said thoughtfully. “The greenery, the cliffs, the sea, the salty wind. The feeling of infinity gave by such a large landscape. In town everything looks smaller, overcrowded. Here it’s so different.”

“Do not think people here have more freedom than you have. The society is small, thus watchful eyes are everywhere, the conventions and traditions have their roots deep. The place truly gives a thought of openess and freedom, but the people are not.” Sehun said, sounding calm for the first time in hours.

“They still have the freedom of speech, do they? Luhan said with an amused grin. “I am still amazed by the way this tiny Omega spoke to you. He surely has guts. Makes me want to know him more.”

Sehun sighed deeply at the mention of the beauty of the night before. His heart has been beating faster since he first laid his eyes upon him, and his mind was in a feverish state. Strange thing was, his wolf-side, normally under his total and rational control, was taking more space than he usually would. Men were in total control of their inner wolf outside the full moon, which made Sehun's behaviour even more bizarre. All his thoughts were filled by Joonmyeon’s eyes, Joonmyeon’s face, Joonmyeon’s slender and graceful body, Joonmyeon’s scent. Everything about Joonmyeon was overwhelming his inner wolf and taking upon Sehun’s calm and rational self.

“I just don’t understand why I am so… preoccupied about him.” Sehun carefully chose his words. “My inner wolf never took interest upon anyone before, so why is it so taken with Kim Joonmyeon? Despite being the most handsome young man I saw yesterday and a remarkably skilled dancer, he is an ordianary countryman. Why do I feel so fascinated by him?”

“I think you’re interested in him because he challenged you.” Luhan grinned at his younger brother, leaning on his comfy armchair. “No one ever refused you anything in your life. Not our parents, not me, not your friends and surely not any brief conquest you had. I think Kim Joonmyeon was the very first one to refuse you something you wanted.” Luhan realised. “Dear Lord, the boy interests me even more.”

Sehun growled lowly before frowning. He had wolf reactions now. This was turning more and more out of his control.

“Do you need a doctor?” Jongin said, noticing the wolf took more and more presence in Sehun. “It’s not normal for your inner wolf to manifest itself so strongly while you are in your human form.”

“I’ll let it pass.” Sehun dismissed the idea with a wave of the hand.

A domestic walked silently into the room, bowing to its occupants. It was the henchman Sehun had committed when they arrived in town. For everyday things, he knew it was better to have someone who knew the country and its people.

“Forgive me my intrusion Milord, but I came back with the information you wanted.” The robust, tanned Beta said in a low voice.

“We will proceed in my study.” Sehun said, and the man bowed before leaving the room.

Luhan and Jongin were perplexed.

“Since when your business cannot be told in front of us?” Luhan exclaimed, visibly upset.

“This is a private matter Luhan. You owe to respect my privacy when I ask for it.” Sehun said before leaving to his personal study.

“So,” he said after closing the door after himself, “what news do you bring me?”

“I couldn’t find any information from the people of the ball. It seems they left very discreetly.”

“I already know that.” Sehun interrupted him. “Tell me something useful.”

“It seems Kim attorney and his family spend the night to doctor Zhang’s house.” The man said. “After digging a little, I found out Mr. Joonmyeon suddenly felt ill at the party and he was carried to the doctor right away. They left the house this morning after having breakfast with the doctor. Mr. Joonmyeon looked fine even though his complexion was wan according to Mrs. Kyung, the grocer whose shop is just across the doctor’s house. “

“Is that all?”

“Well sir, since I wanted to do a good work, I went to Longheath after. I know a little one of the maids working there, Jessie is her name. I talked a bit with her and since the girl is chatty, she told me Mr. Joonmyeon was bedridden according to the doctor's advice and that no one outside of his family and servants was allowed to see him. She said he pleaded his father to at least have his dearest friend Mr. Henry Lau visit him during his convalescence but Mr. Kim senior refused categorically. She said his Omega brother Mr. Jongdae and Mrs. Kim are taking turns at his bedside since the others went to work. That is all Milord.”

“You have done a good job.” Sehun told him, giving the man his pay for the day. “Keep your eyes on him. I want to know everything about him from now on.”

“Yes Milord. Thank you Milord.” The man said, taking the purse with greedy hands, bowing a few times before leaving.

As the man found his way out, Sehun sighed deeply before sitting at his desk, joining his hands together.

“Why?” he wondered in himself. “Why do I care so much about him?”

  
  


A few miles away, at Longheath, Joonmyeon got scolded by his brother as he went to open their bedroom’s window.

“No no no Kim Joonmyeon!” Jongdae encircled him with one arm, leading him back to bed. “The doctor said you should rest as much as you could.”

“Jongdae! I might be in convalescence, but I am not an invalid!” Joonmyeon protested as his brother pulled the sheets to his knees.

“Do you need anything? Something to eat or drink maybe? Mama said you can eat in bed, we will bring you food on a plate thought I do not guarantee it would be the silver one.” Jongdae gave his cheeky smile of his and Joonmyeon smiled back to him.

“Be so kind and bring me my _Oliver Twist_ and my _Great Expectations_ please.”

“Dickens again, really? You’re such a child.” Jongdae smiled, went to their little bookshelf and came back with two books by Mrs. Radcliffe.

“You are into Gothic literature recently.” Joonmyeon noted.

“I figured I should try something different.” Jongdae said nonchalantly. “You should read them. Love can only be understood through novels.”

“I prefer Jane Austen’s perception.” Joonmyeon pouted. “Gothic is scary.”

“Don’t be such a child!” Jongdae laughed at him. “Remember I read _The mysteries of Udolpho_ when I was ten.”

“I am not like you Jongdae. Our characters are as different as Elinor and Marianne in _Sense and Sensibility_!”

“You’re such an Elinor you killjoy.” Jongdae said mischievously, making Joonmyeon hit him with one book.

“Go away!” he protested, half laughing, as he pushed his brother away.

“Alright! Just call if you need anything.” Jongdae said, petting his hair before leaving the room, leaving Joonmyeon to his books.

  
  


Kyungsoo had walked to the Church like every morning to pursue his education with Clergyman Choi. As usual, he stayed with his professor to study in the morning, then he had lunch with Reverend Choi and his wife before studying again until tea time. After a cup of tea and a collation made by the comely and welcoming Mrs. Choi, he walked the few miles needed to go back home. The reverend proposed to accompany him but Kyungsoo told he rather had a moment of meditation alone, what the reverend couldn’t fault.

Kyungsoo really enjoyed to walk alone, in peace with his thoughts. Since he was the youngest of a large family, it was hard to be left alone when he wanted to. His walks were the opportunity for him to think without being interrupted by anyone. Kyungsoo was currently thinking about his brothers. Sometimes he wondered how two people could have gave birth to such different persons and characters. Minseok for instance was a perfect example of the ideal oldest child. He was intelligent, thoughtful, reasonable, calm, and just. The only shadow he had was not being an Alpha, but this again was not his fault. Kyungsoo truly admired his brothers, each in their own way, but Minseok was the one who pained him the most. Minseok was the most deserving person he knew yet would not inherit anything because he had the misfortune of being born a Beta. How unfair was that? Kyungsoo felt a wave of rage overwhelming him. Each time he thought about his oldest brother’s condition, he felt pained because life was just unfair to the most admirable people.

Kyungsoo let his thoughts go to Joonmyeon and his face broke into a tender smile. Joonmyeon was, no doubt of it, the purest soul on earth. He was kind-hearted, naïve, innocent and anyone meeting the Kim family for the first time would think he was the youngest of them all. Kyungsoo thought secretly that Joonmyeon was like a precious porcelain doll. He was an astonishing beauty, and they had to be careful to not break him. Joonmyeon was discreet, did not talk much about his inner thoughts or feelings but he was generous and compassionate. Kyungsoo thought again at Joonmyeon’s sudden sickness and sighed. He had wondered if it had something to do with Oh Sehun since he was the last person Joonmyeon had been with before fainting. He told Mr. Zhang about it and the doctor assured him he will look into it. Kyungsoo wondered why Joonmyeon did not tell anyone why he fainted. He was sure it has something to do with Lord Oh, but he couldn’t do much if Joonmyeon stayed quiet about it, surely because he did not wish to draw attention on him. Joonmyeon rather be silent and endure pain than expose himself, he always had.

Jongdae was a whole different thing. Kyungsoo had to talk to him soon, because Jongdae’s behaviour was starting to be improper. Jongdae always had his heart on his sleeve, he was a true romantic with a passionate soul. He always had been brave enough to voice his thoughts, even if they were in contradiction with what he was supposed to think. Jongdae was a peculiar Omega, and until now, Mr. and Mrs. Kim wondered how Kyungsoo could be a Beta and Jongdae an Omega when their respective characters corresponded to the other class. Kyungsoo had always admired Jongdae for being so good with others, social, talking so well with a little wit of his own. Jongdae had the power to detain an assembly attention just by speaking and joking here and there. Most people admired his cleverness and his conversation, even if sometimes he went a little overboard. But of course he was so kind that people easily forgave him. Kyungsoo must warn Jongdae though. His brother was too much attentive to Mr. Zhang and this was the kind of things that were improper and source of gossip. An Omega yet to marry cannot suffer this kind of things, it will tarnish his reputation forever, and Joonmyeon’s too.

When Kyungsoo came home, it was a little more than five in the afternoon. He gratefully let his cloak and hat to Fanny before climbing up the stairs. The sound of laughs led him to Joonmyeon and Jongdae’s shared bedroom. Joonmyeon was sitting in bed, leaning against pillows, while Jongdae sat on a stool, his crossed arms on the bed and his head on them. A plate of food was posed on the bedside table.

“Oh Kyungsoo welcome back!” Joonmyeon said with a smile when he saw his youngest brother.

“Feeling better?” Kyungsoo asked, handing his hand to Joonmyeon who took it and pressed it gently.

“I feel fine, thank you.”

“Well, that’s all I came for. I will be in the music room if anyone needs me.” he said before leaving.

“Well, I will go to the drawing room. I decided to give a painting to Mr. Zhang as a sign of gratitude. He had been so kind to us.”

“That’s a good idea. Maybe I should do something to.” Joonmyeon said. “Please bring me my sewing box before you leave.”

Jongdae nodded, got the engraved wood box and gave it to him.

“Let’s see what I have left…” Joonmyeon opened it to rummage in. “I think I shall be able to embroider a handkerchief, and maybe even sew fragrance pouches.” He said happily. “After all, five days without moving will be very boring if I have nothing to do.”

Jongdae smiled at him, kissing his cheek before leaving the room.

  
  


After his usual routine of meetings and the daily committee of the Beta assembly, Minseok made his way back home. As usual, he had to meet his father at the village pub for a pint and animated discussion with members of their community before going home together. It was a father and oldest son moment, a routine since Minseok had turned fourteen.

“Minseok-ah!” Zhoumi called after him, hurrying to join his friend. “Is it true that Joonmyeon felt ill yesterday? It’s been the talk of the town today. Henry is so worried, he urged me to ask you. I am worried too.”

Minseok sighed. Since their town was small, the news spread fast. By noon, everyone in town knew that the Kims had spent the night to the doctor’s house.

“Joonmyeon is fine.” Minseok said briefly because family matters were private.

“Henry would like to visit him. Do you think that could be settled ?”

“My father won’t allow it. You know how protective he is over Joonmyeon normally. Now that he’s sick, he is like a porcelain doll under a glass bell. My father ordered for him to stay in bed and only us, the domestics and of course Doctor Zhang are allowed by his side.”

“You’re going to your father at the pub right ? Maybe I could convince him.” Zhoumi said hopeful, only to make his friend laugh.

“Well, good luck with that ! Just know you have not a single chance.” Minseok chuckled, pushing the pub’s door.

A predicted, Zhoumi’s pleading did not bend the patriarch. The man was however touched by the solicitude toward his son’s health and promised he will allow him to visit the Lau when he would get better.

  
  


The next day, Minseok carried Joonmyeon to the daily tepid bath the doctor advocated to prevent another fever. After the bath, Joonmyeon wasn’t carried to his bedroom but to the boudoir. Doctor Zhang was supposed to visit his patient and it was out of the question that he entered the omegas’ bedroom. It was not at all suitable nor decent considering he was a bachelor Beta. The sofa had been livened up with cushions to allow more comfort. Joonmyeon was upset to be treated like an invalid to the point he wasn’t allowed to walk by himself. The patriarch and Minseok had business in Haventon and Kyungsoo went to the parish. Jongdae and his mother remained at home, disregarding an invitation for tea from his aunt to stay by his side. The cook, following his mother’s instructions, made special meals for him.

“Here my boy.” his mother took the plate from Fanny and put it on the little console before telling his brother to release the stool next to him by a wave of her hand.

“Look at this delicious food.” She said with eyes sparkling of gourmandise. “All good to put you in shape.”

“Mama, I can eat on my own.” Joonmyeon confiscated the spoon. “Stop treating me like a child.”

He ate slowly the chicken cream soup, the cold roast beef and poached eggs under the watchful look of his mother who urged him to finish everything. In the late afternoon, around four o’clock, Fanny knocked on the door of the boudoir. After their mother gave her the right to enter, the maid told them the Doctor was here and waiting to the living room.

“Jongdae, sit straight!” she urged him. “Joonmyeon sweetheart, let your book aside.” She said, straitening him and hitting the cushions before throwing a plaid over Joonmyeon, covering his figure from toes to waist.

When Mr. Zhang was introduced in the room, he saw Mrs. Kim standing, Joonmyeon sitting on the sofa, hands crossed on his lap and Jongdae sitting on an armchair on the corner.

“Good afternoon.” He greeted the family. “As agreed, I came to check on your son Joonmyeon’s health.”

“We are grateful for your good care.” Mrs. Kim said, handing him his hand to have a hand-kiss.

Yixing frowned. In his culture, married women didn’t gave their hand for such gallantry since they were out of the seduction game, but he obliged the woman anyway. Maybe it was the country’s manners after all. Mr. Zhang then bowed his head to his patient and to Jongdae. He was a bit surprised the man didn’t stand to greet him, but maybe it wasn’t correct.

“If you allow me.” He said, sitting on the stool at Joonmyeon’s side, opening his large bag, taking out tools he needed to examine him.

“How are you feeling?” he asked his patient.

“Perfectly fine doctor. I would be very grateful if you told my family I am able to stand.”

“We will try to walk a bit in the garden later to see if your constitution is solid enough to remain to your usual activities.” The doctor smiled at him, taking his wrist to check his pulse. “Your pulse is normal. What did you eat today?”

“He had porridge this morning, and chicken cream soup, cold roast beef with poached eggs at noon.” Mrs. Kim answered.

“Did you manage to eat it all?” he asked Joonmyeon.

“Mother had me to.” Joonmyeon said.

“Mrs. Kim, I admire your care for your son, but forcing him to eat won’t do him good. He shall eat what he can, and hopefully his appetite will resume to normal in a few days.” he said with a kind smile.

“If you say so.” Mrs. Kim said, the corner of her mouth showing her displease. She sat on a chair nearby and started fanning herself.

“Let’s go walk a bit. You seem a bit pale, but I assume this is due to your lack of activity.” Yixing told Joonmyeon with a smile before standing up. “Hold on to me.” He said, giving him his arm.

Jongdae put aside the light gauzy fabric and fine lace used for veiling. From where he was standing, behind the window, he had a full display of the garden. He could see Joonmyeon and doctor Zhang walking, talking among themselves and laughing from time to time. Jongdae’s heart squeezed painfully in his chest as he watched them together. A bitter voice inside him hushed him that everyone preferred Joonmyeon over him, but he brushed it off. He knew family was the most important thing for Joonmyeon, and there was nothing in the world he was more faithful to than family.

“He knows I like him. He would never… right?” he thought, leaning his forehead on the cold glass.


	4. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will publish every Monday and Thursday from now on. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, to clear up things I thought could be confusing:
> 
> Oh Sehun is the Alpha heir to an Earl. His father is still alive, the title of Earl of Pemberley is not his, therefore he is called Lord Oh/My Lord by his peers and the gentry, and Milord, which is a contaction of the previous word, by the people. 
> 
> Luhan is the oldest son, but he is an Omega thus not heir to his father's title. He is called Mr. Oh by his peers and the gentry, or Mr. Luhan by closer acquaintances, because he is a man: ortherwise the proper title for a female of noble birth would be My Lady. He cannot be called My Lord because it is a courtesy title for heirs within the British nobility.
> 
> In that era, the way you adressed someone shown various things. The oldest child was refered to Mr./Miss [Insert Name] and the younger ones Mr./Miss [Insert given name]. That is why Minseok is refered as Mr. Kim while his younger brothers are called Mr. Joonmyeon; Mr. Jongdae; Mr. Kyungsoo. It shows the internal hierarchy of the family. Also, calling someone by their given name was a sign of familiarity only tolerated between family members and close friends of equal status. Luhan and Sehun are noblemen, everyone else is from the gentry. Keep that in mind for later encounters between characters.

Of Sea Wind and Heather Fields

Book I — The Winter Sunset

Chapter IV

* * *

The letter came during breakfast, when all the family was eating peacefully.

“Madam, a letter came.” Fanny said to the mistress of the house. “It is addressed to the Kim brothers.”

The brothers stopped eating and looked at each other. They often received letters for themselves, but who would address one for the four of them?

“All of them?” the mother asked, surprised. “That is strange for sure. Who sent it?”

“Mr. Oh Luhan of Northernhill Park.” Fanny said.

“Give it to me.” their mother ordered, practically snatching the letter from the maid’s hands and opening it hastily. “Oh my dear Mr. Kim, this is excellent news indeed!” she exclaimed after reading the first lines. “Mr. Oh wants our sons to accept his invitation for tea this afternoon at four o’clock. He wrote that he would be enchanted to know them better and he hopes friendship will bind them all soon.”

“The four of them?” Mr. Kim asked.

“Yes, the four of them dear. Isn’t it delightful?” their mother said dreamily. “He also wrote he would have invited them the day after the ball, but since he heard that Mr. Joonmyeon was in convalescence, he delayed his invitation until now.” She smiled. “Joonmyeon love, this is for sure an instruction from his brother.”

“What?” Joonmyeon said, baffled by her mother's reasoning.

“He would have intended a gathering anyway, at least to repay the neighbourhood for the ball on their honour, but for sure his brother would delay it if he knew he wouldn’t be able to see you.” their mother assumed as if it was the obvious itself.

“Mama!” Joonmyeon protested, now feeling ashamed that his mother was so presumptuous. “Please do not interpret a very civil attempt to build friendly relations to a preposterous supposition. I saw Lord Oh once in my life, and him me. How can you imagine that in such a short period of time, someone could feel any inclination at all towards another person?” he said, upset by his mother’s will to always display him.

“Well, I know it because I have a feeling. And,” she added when she saw Joonmyeon opening his mouth to protest again, “I have proofs.”

“Please share it with us my dear, if you feel so confident in your assumption.” Mr. Kim said with humour, enjoying the prospect of a laugh.

“Alright.” She said with an extremely pleased smile. “Since the ball five days ago, our Joonmyeon did not left the house, correct?”

“That we all know.” Jongdae said.

“Lord Oh did not leave Northernhill either. When the Byuns went to call upon the Ohs the day after the ball to ask if they had enjoyed the party, only Mr. Oh received them. They were told that his lordship was very busy with his affairs therefore not receiving anybody.”

“This is not a proof Mama, it's a gossip you use for your own purpose.” Jongdae said.

“It’s not a gossip but a proven information.” She retorted, annoyed.

“If Lord Oh was busy with his affairs, it makes perfect sense that he didn’t leave his estate!” Jongdae exclaimed in annoyance.

“He stayed in reclusion for five days, and by some miracle, you are all invited to Northernhill the day Joonmyeon is allowed to go out again. Isn’t it suspicious?”

“Mama, I fear your keen desire to see us marry someone like Lord Oh makes you lose your senses.” Joonmyeon said, calm but cold. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” he said, throwing his napkin on the table and leaving the table nimbly.

They all looked at him leaving, a bit shocked because it was quite an outburst and it extremely rare for Joonmyeon to have a burst of temper.

“I’ll go.” Jongdae said first, following his brother.

He found Joonmyeon sitting by the window, his head leaning on the glass. He looked thoughtful.

“Joonie are you alright?” he asked softly, sitting in front of his brother.

“I am.” His brother gave him a smile, but this did not convinced Jongdae.

“You know we can refuse them if you wish. What Mama said was really thoughtless, I will understand if you are uneasy and not willing to go. We can tell them you did not fully recover yet and we rather stay at home with you.”

“We can’t not go.” Joonmyeon said. “We will never hear the end of it.”

“The three of us can and you stay.” Jongdae proposed.

“Mama won’t let me decline them. You heard her thoughts. We must all go together, at least your presence will bring me some comfort.” he said, taking his brother’s hand and pressed it to gain some comfort and restore his composure. Jongdae only nodded, kissing his hand affectionately to comfort him. Jongdae was too well raised to say their mother’s conduct was selfish about that specific matter, but he did not think less.

  
  


After finishing her breakfast, their mother came to their room with Fanny and Jessie. She sent Jongdae to bath with Jessie before choosing in her son’s wardrobe what they will wear for the tea party at Northernhill. Joonmyeon did not bother to talk some sense to her. When she was in the perspective of match making, no one could reason her. After it was Joonmyeon’s turn, helped by Fanny. Joonmyeon actually loved to bath, especially the rose oil Fanny rubbed his body with to make his skin smell good. But knowing for what purpose he was made all pretty was not joyful. He was scared to see Lord Oh again. After what doctor Zhang told him, he was scared that being near him will cause another fainting.

When Fanny and Joonmyeon regained his bedroom, Jessie was helping Jongdae to put on the appointed clothes.

“Here Fanny, do not crease it.” Their mother told the maid, giving her an immaculate white suit embroidered with silver wire. “I will leave you to it.”

The maid nodded and Joonmyeon made his way behind the folding screen.

  
  


Usually, when the four of them took the carriage on their own, it was noisy, full of merry conversations and genuine laugh. And even if the circumstances were not that much joyful, they managed not to look grim. Jongdae was expecting very much from the Oh family and their friend since all they heard about them since they arrived in town. Kyungsoo had a book in his hand to reassure himself and Minseok was holding Joonmyeon’s arm to assure his brother of his presence.

“I won’t allow anyone to bother you.” he whispered the promise in his ear.

Joonmyeon gave him a grateful smile.

“No matter what happened, we must be on our best behaviour. Kyungsoo, don’t ignore the people around you and try to converse. Jongdae, try to be more reserved and not marvel at everything you see. As for you Minseok, I appreciate your concern, but people will talk badly of you if you shield me from everyone. We shall be agreeable to our hosts but retain some restraint.” Joonmyeon instructed them.

He was not the oldest, but concerning civil manners, he was the one they all looked up to as his own behaviour was always perfect and no one, even the most jealous and perfidious tongues in the country, had ever been able to reproach Kim Joonmyeon anything. They arrived at Northernhill at four precisely and were led to the reception room by a butler who introduced them.

“The Kim brothers. Mr. Kim, Mr. Joonmyeon, Mr. Jongdae and Mr. Kyungsoo.” he said.

They all either bowed or curtsied, lined by age. The company turned to them, they recognized some faces. Jongdae saw his friend Baekhyun sitting in a sofa next to Luhan. Joonmyeon caught a glimpse of Henry’s ginger curls, his friend who was sitting near his brother. His lips curled up in a smile when he noticed them, not knowing that someone looking at him saw it.

Luhan stood up right away at their arrival to greet them properly.

“I am glad you all could make it.” he said when he was in front of them.

“We are grateful to your invitation Mr. Oh. We are very obliged to you.” Joonmyeon said with the perfect manners of his.

“Oh dear, please call me Luhan.” The other Omega said, taking Joonmyeon’s hands in his and pecking both of his cheeks. “I bet we’re all going to be the best of friends very soon!” he said enthusiastically.

Joonmyeon nodded but was a bit embarrassed. He knew for a fact that people in town were more expansive than in the countryside, and Mr. Luhan was an Omega so it was not harmful, but still, taking his hands like this and kissing his cheeks… Joonmyeon really felt awkward.

“Shall we sit? The tea was already served as you can see, half of the company was here in advance!” he said. “Maybe it’s how it’s done in the countryside, I don’t really know. I hope you’ll teach me all about it so I won’t look strange to others.” Luhan spoke again, and Joonmyeon was still frozen.

“Mr. Joonmyeon, is something wrong?” Luhan asked with a worried frown.

“If you allow me, Mr. Oh.” Jongdae spoke, going to his brother’s rescue. “My brother Joonmyeon is a bit startled by your warm affection but he will warm up to you eventually. This is too sudden for him.”

“Oh dear Lord of course!” Luhan immediately dropped Joonmyeon’s hands, sounding sorry. “I am so sorry I… I don’t know what the appropriate manners in the countryside are. In town you see, we hold hands and walk arms linked with our dear friends. I am really sorry if I offended you in any way my dear.” Luhan apologized again.

“It’s alright. You meant no harm.” Joonmyeon assured him. “I am truly looking forward to become your friend.” he smiled softly.

Luhan smiled back and took Jongdae’s offered hand, leading him to the company. Kyungsoo went after them.

“Are you alright?” Minseok asked in worry, putting a hand on Joonmyeon’s back.

“I am fine. I just need a moment.” Joonmyeon said. “Please go to your friends, I will be right behind you.”

Usually Minseok would argue to not let him alone but the look Joonmyeon told him he better not. He pressed his hand gently and went to Zhoumi.

Sehun had been standing by the window the whole time. Since the beginning of the party, he had not spoken to anyone in particular, bowing his head from afar to greet people. He looked cold, but for some reason mysterious and attractive as he heard by the hushed yet exited conversations people had about him. But when the butler announced Kim Joonmyeon, he could not help but turn around to see him. Just the sight of his fair face and rosy cheeks were enough to make his heartbeat speed up.

Then Sehun noticed the smile which escaped him when his eyes fell on two ginger lads, one of them being his dance partner at the ball. He squeezed his fist at the sight. How irrational was he to feel so possessive over a person he barely knew? Sehun had stopped wondering. When it came to Kim Joonmyeon, his inner wolf was the only one knowing what or why.

He saw Luhan walking towards them, a radiant smile on his face. His brother was eager to know better Joonmyeon when he noticed the inclination Sehun had for the boy, and friendly grabbed his hands and kissed his cheeks when he came in front of him. Sehun noticed the slight shift of Joonmyeon’s backbone as he tensed slightly. He figured Luhan’s manners were a bit of a shock to him, being touched so suddenly by someone he wasn’t close to was unconventional in this part of the country. Sehun noted this information in a corner of his head. Mistakes were not part of his vocabulary, and push Kim Joonmyeon around was not is intention.

One of Joonmyeon’s brothers seemed to pull him out of this uncomfortable situation. The two youngest went to join the company while Joonmyeon and his brother Minseok – as surprising as it was, Sehun managed to remember his name – stayed behind. Minseok ran a hand on his brother’s back to comfort him from the previous incident. Sehun would have given anything to be this hand, to brush Joonmyeon’s back in a light comforting caress. Then Minseok asked him if he was alright. Sehun could hear them, and even if despite his sharp senses, he was raised to not spy on others, he could not help himself. Immediately he was alarmed, on the edge. As soon as Minseok left his brother, he made his way toward him.

When he heard footsteps, Joonmyeon rose his head and his eyes met Lord Oh’s face. He remained composed and not let his anxiousness shown.

“I heard you fell ill after the ball. I hope you fully recovered.” Sehun said first.

“Yes, I did, thank you for your concern.” Joonmyeon answered. “It’s a lovely _salon_ * you have here My Lord.”

“I fear my brother is the one to praise for that.” Sehun smiled. “I saw you set back from the company.”

“Yes, I… I felt like having a moment to myself.”

“I hope my brother’s reckless manners did not offend you in any way.”

“Oh dear God no!” Joonmyeon objected. “Your brother was truly welcoming and kind to us. No blame can be held against him.”

“Oh my, who would have guessed you would be so fierce to defend my brother.” Sehun chuckled. “If you need some fresh air to make you feel better, I will gladly escort you to visit the gardens.” he proposed, handing his hand.

Joonmyeon seemed thoughtful for a moment, looking at the hand before slowly, carefully putting his gloved hand above it.

“Thank you, this would be very pleasing indeed, but I cannot go alone with you for obvious reasons.” he said. “Please be so kind and take me to my friend Henry. It’s the curly ginger haired boy sitting on the green sofa over there.”

Sehun only smiled and led him where he wished to. Joonmyeon carefully sat, daring to catch his eyes. Sehun looked back, and even if Joonmyeon wasn’t sure of how to interpret his gaze, it troubled him in a way he could not express. Sehun leaned down to kiss his gloved hand, his eyes not leaving Joonmyeon’s own, before letting it go. That done, he returned at his place, staring through the window. Joonmyeon was troubled but hide it very well.

Little did they know, but everyone present in the room noticed Sehun going to Joonmyeon, their brief talk, the gentleness and interest Sehun had shown to no one but him.

“Joonmyeon!” Henry welcomed him with a big smile.

They hugged each other briefly and linked hands as they separated, pressing them gently. “I am so glad to see you. I heard you got sick, my goodness, so suddenly! I wished to come to you but your father told my brother it was preferable not to visit you considering your state. You got us very worried.” He said with a pout.

“I am fine thanks to the good care of Doctor Zhang, our domestics, and the support of my family.” Joonmyeon answered. “I wished for you to be able to come and visit me but my father forbade it. He was worried for my sake.”

“But you’re all healthy now right?” Henry asked in concern.

“Of course.” He reassured his friend. “You know well my father. Do you sincerely think I would have been able to step one foot out of my bedroom if I was not?” he joked.

“True enough.” Henry smiled. “I am so glad to have you back. I’ve been miserable without you.”

“Oh my dear Henry, isn’t that a little too much?”

“No, I swear. Zhoumi,” he said, turning to his brother, “isn’t it true that I was in a miserable state these days?”

“Indeed.” Zhoumi interrupted his discussion with Minseok to answer his brother. “But truly, I wonder which one of us was the most miserable to lose your company.” He said to Joonmyeon, making his brother protest and Joonmyeon laugh.

“Oh stop your nonsense the both of you!” he laughed. “I will not be the cause of misery of anyone.”

Sehun watched him from afar, seeing how lively and beautiful he looked in a safe environment surrounded by his friends. He wished someday Joonmyeon will look like this while being with him.

 _You’re mistaken Kim Joonmyeon. You are indeed causing mine_. He thought silently.

  
  


“Have you seen?” Luhan whispered to Jongdae. “My brother ignored every person walking through these doors but as soon as your brother appeared, he remembered his manners.”

“How this could be?” Jongdae asked. “Lord Oh doesn’t know my brother, they met a few days ago. How could you be sure this is a true inclination and not some distraction for your brother who looks so bored among our society.”

“I know my brother as you know yours. I know what an adventure is for him, but your brother is not one of that kind. He truly held my brother’s interest, which is a real feat. Many have tried and had their hearts shattered but your brother seems to have something special.”

“He is special.” Jongdae said. “Since the day he was born, people said he had the looks and behaviour of an angel. Sometimes I am even ashamed to stand beside him since he surpasses me in every way.” He added tenderly.

“Does your brother have a sweetheart?” Luhan asked bluntly, making Jongdae look at him with wide eyes.

“My brother and I know love through books, you really think we could?” Jongdae laughed it off.

“What about that gentleman over there, the ginger one. Wasn’t he your brother’s dance partner? The one for whom your brother refused Sehun?”

“Oh you surely mean Zhoumi.” Jongdae realised. “I can assure you he’s not. Actually, Zhoumi is our brother Minseok’s best friend, we grew up together. Joonmyeon has a deep respect for him of course, but nothing even close to love. And even if they had feelings for each other, which is totally impossible, our father will never allow the match.”

“And why is that?” Luhan asked, curious.

“Have you looked at my brother?” Jongdae said. “My father will never consent to give his hand in marriage to anyone less than an Alpha with a good background and situation. Zhoumi is a nice, responsible man, and surely the person lucky enough to marry him shall be very happy, but my brother is way above his reach. He knows it, any Beta in this country knows it.” Jongdae said.

“You surely esteem your brother a lot.” Luhan praised. “What about mine then? What do you think of him? Could he be seen as a good match to your beloved brother?”

“Shall I be completely honest?” Jongdae asked.

“You sure do! We are friends, aren’t we? Friends can tell each other anything.” he urged him to tell him.

“Well, as a matter of background and situation, no one can possibly compare to your brother around here.” Jongdae said. “He is an Alpha, noble, heir to an Earl which include a title, lands and mansions. Rumour has it he has fifty thousand pounds a year, which make him able to take care of a spouse and a family extremely well. As a matter of fact, this is very good. Then, it’s true he has a handsome face, there is something charismatic about his features and his eyes, something appealing in his air. I think someone like him could complement my brother’s fairness. They would look good together. However, there is the problem of his character. Your brother does not enjoy the company of people it seems, he rather be alone. He is so quiet, it is truly hard for people to make out his character so they assume he is cold and haughty to people whom are not of his rank. Joonmyeon is such a lively, positive creature. I doubt he will be happy with someone as taciturn as your brother.”

When Jongdae finished, he thought Luhan might get mad at him, but instead the man laughed.

“Oh my dear Jongdae, this is quite a portrait you made of him.” He said. “I must concede that most of it is true. About our family and fortune, but you are mistaken on his character. It is true that Sehun does not speak much, but it is only because he is extremely shy with people he does not know. He is not skilled to socialise quickly with people he doesn’t know, unlike me. Because of his pride, he stays quiet among strangers to avoid ridicule.” Luhan explained. “When he warms up to you, you will be surprised by how amiable, spirited and funny he can be.”

“We will see.” Jongdae smiled.

“And about my brother being taciturn, excuse me if I laughed, but this is so far from the truth. He is actually one of the most passionate beings I know.”

“Passionate, your brother?” Jongdae rose an eyebrow, doubtful.

“In his own way. My brother despises talking about things he does out of care for the ones he loves, but let me tell you a little story. When we were still young, my brother was destined to marry an Omega from a very important family, their rank well above ours I must say. He was sent to us as our father’s ward, we grew up together. They were deeply attached to one another. But sadly, due to his father's gambling addiction, the family lost their fortune. They managed to keep their title, but nothing other than that. They were left without a penny, without a way to support themselves. As you imagine, my father immediately called off their engagement. Sehun was devastated. He was only fifteen, but when he realised father will never agree to their marriage, he swore to himself that if he was not the one able to take care of the boy, he will find someone to do so. He told me he would rather see him married to another man, living in the luxury he always knew rather than knowing him reduced to poverty and misery. With my help, he secured a match between his former fiancé and a dear friend of mine, a brilliant businessman which started from nothing and built a fortune in textiles. The only dream he had left was entering the nobility. They got married after three months of courtship and in exchange of the title, my friend bought back all their possessions and reinstituted his in-laws in their domain again. It’s a match people might find strange, but they complement one another perfectly and they are truly happy. They currently live in the family's estate in Hampshire and they had their first born last year, a strong and healthy boy. Sehun and I are his godparents.”

“Your brother renounced to his first love so he wouldn't end up on the streets in complete misery. Dear God, he is a true romantic indeed! You totally changed my mind about your brother.” Jongdae said, still amazed by the story. “Is Mr. Kim Jongin one of the characters?” he asked.

“God no!” Luhan chuckled. “Jongin and my brother met in Cambridge. They are great friends, but Jongin is more of a libertine. He told me once that when he lived in London, he rented a room at the week and fled to another as soon as one of his conquests became too incommodious.”

“I heard about the libertine movement but I never met one. Anyway, he should be ashamed of his conduct.” Jongdae said, blushing.

“He is from a rich industrial family, he is a well-educated, fine mannered young man and handsome on top of that. He knows it, and he knows how to take advantage of it. But since he likes challenge, he usually settles for difficult preys to catch. His most recent conquest nearly cost him his life.”

“What happened?” Jongdae asked, too curious to care of his manners.

“He seduced the Duchess of Breadalbane, the wife of the Duke of the same name and an influential politician in the capital. Jongin is a very good swain. He bribed her maid to pass the Duchess passionate letters in which, I quote, _he_ _pleaded her, in her mercy, to grant him a mere look to appease his yearning soul_.” Luhan tried hard not to laugh. “The woman was a devout, and he courted her for months before she yield to him. Eventually, their affair was revealed when the cuckold husband discovered the letters. In a mad rage, he challenged Jongin in a duel. Sehun went with him, he was his witness. Thank god, Jongin fired a bullet to the husband’s shoulder and won the fight. He spared his life. But since the Duke of Breadalbane is member of the House of Lords, he pulled some strings and Jongin was sentenced to banishment from the capital for one year. His family in Yorkshire would not welcome him after the scandal bogged him down a'd his two older sisters depend on their husbands’ good will and welcoming a libertine sentenced to banishment by court was out of the question for either of them. Sehun loves him like a brother, so he asked him to come with us until things settled down. That is why Jongin came with us in Cornwall. I hope he will heal his wounds here. Despite everything he says, I am sure he truly loved her, or else he would have stopped after a few weeks of disillusion. Even if he would never confess it, her loss must be an abyss of sadness to him.”

“Your brother is an admirable person, looking out for his friend like this. And about Mr. Kim, even if his behaviour was not at all appropriate regarding a married woman, I sympathise with his pain. He must have been deeply in love to risk his own life and reputation for her. I am sure that despite his fault, he is a good person deserving the title of gentleman.”

Luhan addressed him a smile, and Jongdae smiled back. After all, it is known that nothing can built friendship faster that sharing secrets.

  
  


As Minseok and Joonmyeon were with the Lau brothers and Jongdae with Luhan, Kyungsoo sat alone and opened his book, ready to dive into Latin literature when he heard someone sit next to him.

“Still trying to be invisible?” a voice chuckled and he sighed.

“Please go bother someone else, Jongdae for example.” Kyungsoo raised his head to give a brief look to Byun Baekhyun.

“Jongdae is far too occupied with Luhan right now. He abandoned me, the traitor.” Baekhyun said, over dramatic as always.

Kyungsoo gazed at his brother who was indeed in an animated conversation with their host.

“You have plenty of friends here Baekhyun. Why do you deliberately annoy me?” Kyungsoo asked, wishing nothing more than read in peace.

“Kyungsoo dear, don’t be like that. We shall enjoy each other’s company.”

“You know well I don’t enjoy company.” Kyungsoo growled.

“It’s not because you will soon be a clergyman that you have to look so grim all the time.” Baekhyun scolded him. “Have a glass of wine, or take one of these delicious French pastries they call _macarons_ * or these _marrons glacés_ *. Luhan adores them and thus his brother makes them shipped from Paris.”

“I will not. Please leave me in peace. I would like to finish Catullus before the end of the week.”

  
  


“You have to taste it. If ambrosia had a taste, it would be close to those colourful little things.” Luhan said, nibbling into a vanilla macaroon. Jongdae was about to take one too when a sharp voice called his name, recalled him to order. Jongdae rose his head and met Joonmyeon’s eyes. His brother frowned at him, visibly displeased by his careless manners. The look on his eyes was one no one should mess with.

“Thank you for your generosity Mr. Luhan, but my brothers and I cannot possibly accept such largesse. It would be disrespectful to our parents if we allowed ourselves such luxuries when they are not here to enjoy it with us.” Joonmyeon said with a piercing look for his brother before returning to his conversation. As soft as his voice was, it did not allow any discussion.

“Your brother has very high morals.” Luhan whispered to Jongdae.

“I told you before, he is better than I am.” Jongdae said before he stifled a laugh.

  
  


Around six o’clock, the company started to leave. Diner time meant either going home or having other engagements elsewhere. Since Luhan and Jongdae seemed to have become so close, they were among the last to leave. Mr. Oh and Mr. Jongin were outside, saying goodbyes to the guests, but Sehun was nowhere in sight. Luhan thought he had to talk to his younger brother, because his lack of manners will soon make people consider him such as Jongdae portrayed earlier. He was extremely displeased with his brother’s attitude, but now was not a time for scolding, he thought, shaking hands and smiling politely to his guest and send them off.

Sehun went to the kitchen, surprising the domestics.

“Milord, you here!” exclaimed the governess. “What can we do for you?”

“Wrap me a box of _macarons_ from Paris and a box of candied chestnuts quickly please.” He requested.

She nodded, obedient. She opened the pantry, as she was the only one with the key –so much luxurious goods were stocked there, they couldn’t afford any stealing– and came back with what the master requested. She put it on the table before fetch a basket and a pale blue large tablecloth. She put the fabric inside the basket and disposed carefully the items before folding the tablecloth to cover them.

“Thank you.” Sehun said before hurrying out by the domestics’ door.

Sehun joined his brother and their last parting guests below the stairs of the house. Jongdae and Kyungsoo were already sitting in the coach, Minseok waiting for Joonmyeon, whom Luhan was reluctant to let go.

“Good Lord brother, why did you use the domestics’ door?” Luhan exclaimed.

Sehun ignored him, focusing his eyes on the beauty who bewitched him.

“This is for you.” he said in a low, husky voice and he handed the basket to the second Kim.

Joonmyeon looked up towards him, blue eyes wide in wondering.

“I was moved by your concern and solicitude for your parents earlier, so I hope you will enjoy those treats with your family.” Sehun said as a justification. “Please, take it.” he said, almost pleading.

Joonmyeon looked at his older brother who gave him a small nod before climbing to the carriage. Only then, he obliged.

“Thank you My Lord.” Joonmyeon accepted the gift with a polite nod. “This is very thoughtful of you, as well as generous.”

“I am most happy to oblige, if such attention make you think of me kindly.” Sehun said in a whisper, trying hard to conceal how much Joonmyeon’s opinion of him mattered.

Joonmyeon felt himself blush at the man’s words and turned away to avoid embarrassment. As he was about to climb, he felt a hand taking his own to secure his step. He cast a look behind his shoulder and his eyes met Sehun’s dark orbs, burning like charcoals. He flushed even more under the strong and steady gaze, breaking it immediately as he felt Minseok catching his elbow to stabilise him and help him sit next to him in the coach. No one seemed to notice Mr. Sehun behaviour, but Joonmyeon still felt strangely shaken as he saw the man turn away and the coach drive to Longheath.


	5. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked by Sal if Beta and Alpha can mate. I would like to thank you for bringing the topic to my attention. In A/B/O each author has its own rules, which makes the fandom unique. As for my universe, it goes like this:
> 
> \- Mating is a science. The scientists of the time are just scratching the surface of hormones and chemicals involved in a mating process and understand it better. Yixing, as a doctor, will get there in time. The rules will be explained as he makes scientific discoveries.
> 
> \- For the time period, it is considered that only Alphas and Omegas can mate, but we don't know why. We only know that after mating, an Alpha and an Omega are bond to each other: they can tune into each other's emotions and feel the other through the bond created between them. It is called the newlywed bond. After their first child is born, it is called a pack bond because they create a family bond. For families composed of Male/Female, either Alpha/Beta or Beta/Beta, they only have a pack bond but no bond between the couple.
> 
> \- There is also The Myth of the Soul Bond, which appeared in Western Literature around the same time as Courtly love, which was a medieval European literary conception of love that emphasized nobility and chivalry. In essence, courtly love was an experience between erotic desire and spiritual attainment, "a love at once illicit and morally elevating, passionate and disciplined, humiliating and exalting, human and transcendent". In short, loving someone passionately without it reaching the physical stage EVER. The highest, purest degree of love was considered to be complitely void of physical intimacy, a yearning of the heart and soul ONLY. The Soul Bond is a mythical bond of souls between an Alpha and an Omega. It has never been proven to exist outside Literature.
> 
> \- Omegas never marry any other than Alpha, even more so Omega males due to the rarity of their kind. Omegas not wishing to mate and comply to traditional insistutions like marriage and breeding are cast out and are compelled to live on the margins of society. The most famous exmple of it is the figurehead of the courtesan which appeared in Western Europe at the Renaissance period.
> 
> I hope it clears things up for you guys. Thank you all for your sweet and encouraging comments. I literaly write for them.

Of Sea Wind and Heather Fields

Book I ─ The Winter Sunset

Chapter V

* * *

A hand against the cold glass of the window, Jongdae looked at the soft drill of the rain tapping the surface with a sigh. It had been raining like this for days, so he couldn’t remember the last time he actually went out. His father categorically refused that either Joonmyeon or him went out in such a weather. “Your kind is more fragile and prone to sickness,” he had said, “I am not risking my sons’ health.” It felt unfair to the younger Omega to say the least : as much as he loved his father, his way of thinking wasn’t as progressive as he appeared to be.

Then again, he could hardly compare it to their mother. Deep down Jongdae knew she loved them all deeply. He knew she would walk on ardent coals for them, and that the desire to see them married to well-off Alphas was only the result of her own incapacity of producing an heir and thus their uncertain future when their father would pass and Longheath will go to his estranged nephew, his closest Alpha relative, depriving his own children of their home.

But the way she behaved… Joonmyeon still refused to speak a word to her, and that was saying a lot considering Joonmyeon’s good heart was unable to hold a grudge. But the way she flaunted the delicate attention Mr. Oh had for her oldest Omega, going as far as holding a tea party in their greenhouse to display the sweets Joonmyeon was offered by Mr. Oh to her good friends, assuring them she knew it would lead to the aisle, was the straw that broke the camel’s back. The gossip travelled fast in the countryside and soon all Haventon buzzed with it. Joonmyeon had been mortified when he heard of it and swore he would never set a foot on Northernhill Park again as long as the Ohs lived there. He had been so embarrassed, torturing himself.

“With all the talking going on, he must think of me as a venal creature.” Joonmyeon had deplored as they were nestling under the covers of their shared bed.

“He would never think such a thing of you.” Jongdae had assured him. “You’re the only one he deigns to talk to. Remember when we walked into the sitting room? He couldn’t tear his eyes away from you.”

Joonmyeon had laughed it off, a slight blush colouring his cheeks.

“He truly was amiable when we spoke,” he admitted, “and his gesture towards us...”

“Towards you,” Jongdae had cut off his brother with a knowing smile, “he did it for you and only you, so you’d have a good opinion of him.”

“Fine,” Joonmyeon had smiled, “Even if his kind gesture was intended to make me consider him in a good light, it doesn’t give Mama the right to speak as if the man proposed!”

“You are right, I totally agree with you.” Jongdae had nodded. “But would it be so bad?” he had asked after a few seconds.

“You’ve always been a romantic.” Joonmyeon had smiled softly, reaching to pat his hair. “I am not like you Jongdae. I don’t believe in instant sparks and passionate feelings. I barely know the man, and surely not enough to consider anything really.”

“Lord Oh is handsome, filthy rich and looks at you as if he found God. I think there are worse men to marry.”

“We’ll see.” Joonmyeon answered evasively to close the topic. “Let’s sleep now.”

They had been to Northernhill Park the week before, and the rain – and their father’s mindset – had kept them cloistered for days now. The atmosphere was tense, as Joonmyeon refused to talk to their mother. Even the staff seemed to walk on eggshells. Jongdae thought he was going to suffocate if he stayed a second longer in that house. In the sprung of the moment, he grabbed his shawl off an armchair, enveloped himself in it, ran downstairs and out of the house. He heard his mother screaming after him to come back but he didn’t listen, propriety be damned.

He made it to the heaths, the open sea wind pushing him forward, away from the shore and Longheath perched on its cliff. He was drenched within seconds but he kept on walking. The fire in his soul wasn’t the kind to be extinguished. Even so, about a few miles away, he started to feel the cold. His drenched clothes clung to his body the water sipping through them gave him an icy feeling. He tightened his hold on his shawl but he knew it wouldn’t make a difference. As he started to shiver and chatter, he thought he might catch his death here.

Alone, drenched by the rain in this open field. There would be worse ways to die, he thought, stopping in his track. He looked up at the grey sky, his wet hair curling and sticking to his forehead, obstructing his vision. He pushed it aside mechanically and took in the space. No, surely dying like this out there wouldn’t be so bad. In his prime, more beautiful than he’ll ever be, and most of all free. Free from the obligations he was bearing since he showed as an Omega, free from the fear of losing their father one day and consequently the only home he ever knew.

There would be downsides as well, to die here and now. He would never grasp on his greatest fantasy: to fall in love, ardently, passionately, like in the books in secretly adored. To know the kind of love that will upset, overwhelm and shatter his entire world. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn’t take notice of a rider coming closer to him.

Doctor Zhang provided free medical care to the most humble in the country and was happy to visit families in the countryside whom weren’t able to come to Haventon. He was about to go home after his round of the day when the rain started. He was invited to stay by the family of farmers he saw last, but he didn’t wish to intrude. He was cloaked against the heavy downpour. He didn’t do two miles before the sight of a white silhouette in the field shocked him. Who was foolish enough to be outside by this weather? Taking his horse closer, he soon recognized Kim Jongdae. To his utter surprise, the young man wasn’t walking. He was looking at the sky, his hand above his squinting eyes. He climbed down his horse and held the beast by the reigns, walking towards him.

“Are you completely mad?” The doctor shouted to cover the sounds of the downpour as soon as he was close enough.

Jongdae looked away from the sky to assess him. He blinked, then a soft smile graced his features as he recognized him under his large hat and heavy coat.

“Doctor Zhang.” he said as amiably as ever.

“You lost it, didn’t you? Going out by this weather!” the doctor screamed, alarmed to see him so drenched. His face had lost all trace of colour and his lips were purple. “Look at you, you’re shivering!

Jongdae took a moment to register his shift of language. The doctor never spoke to him in such a way before, nor did he look at him with such worry. The thought made him smile softly.

“Come on, we need to get you warm.”

Without even listening his his answer, the doctor took off his cloak and wrapped it around his shivering frame. He helped him climb on the horse before settling behind him. He held the reigns in one hand, his other arm around Jongdae’s waist to steady him on the saddle. As the rode the heaths, all Jongdae could do was leaning in the strong hold of the doctor, his eyes fluttering between rain and darkness.

Yixing stopped his horse on the street between his cabinet and Mrs. Jung’s shop.

“I need help!” he shouted, knowing the old lady was probably looking out behind her shutters.

True enough, the gossip of the town was soon out, cloaked and a lantern in her hand.

“Dear God my good doctor! I was worried about you! Out in this terrible weather!” she said. When she came close, she let out a shriek as she saw who he was holding.

“Dear Lord, it’s Mr. Jongdae!”

“Mrs. Jung, I need you to help me here.” he said sternly to make her get past her shock. I can’t climb down because he’ll fall. I need you to help me get him down so I can too.”

Carefully, he carried the young man in his arms and lowered him enough so that Mrs. Jung could catch him. She put one of his arms around her neck and wrapped one of hers around his waist. Yixing used this time to climb down.

“He can barely stand doctor,” Mrs. Jung told him.

Without thinking twice, Yixing took Jongdae in his arms and carried him to his house. He kicked the door open and called for his help.

“Becky!” he shouted. “I need fire now!”

The woman appeared and soon her worried expression mirrored the doctor’s.

“Let’s get him settled.” she said quickly.

Becky led the way, Yixing carrying Jongdae and Mrs. Jung following suit. As the maid prepared the fire place, Yixing settled Jongdae in a chair to examine him quickly. The younger man was drifting in and out of consciousness, his face was drenched of colour except his purple lips.

“We need to get him out of these wet clothes,” he said. “Mrs. Jung, as you know the Kim family, I will leave you the task of stripping him, dry him and put him to bed. be Becky here will help you. Call me as soon as you finish for me to examine him.”

Yixing left them on that. He went upstairs to his own bedroom, lit a fire and removed his own wet clothes. After energetically rubbing himself dry with a couple of towels, he put on dry and warm ones. He was towelling his hair when he heard a knock at his door.

“Yes Becky?” he called, recognizing her way of knocking.

“Mr. Jongdae is settled.” his help said behind the door. “You can examine him.”

“I’m coming.” he said, grabbing his medical satchel.

“The main concern here is to get him warm.” Yixing sat on a chair at the edge of the bed, putting his tools back in his bag. Jongdae was now dry, clothed and in a warm bed, but he was showing no sign of warming up. His body was dangerously cold, and despite the fire Becky kept feeding and the blankets around him, he kept shivering.

“Becky, bring another bed warmer. In fact, as many as you can.”

The help nodded and left them to complete her task.

“We need to alert the Kims.” Yixing said, looking at Mrs. Jung. “Do you know anyone capable of riding to Longheath this instant? I will go myself, but I need to remain here.”

“By this weather my dear doctor? Anyone going there would catch death!”

“Not a strong Beta or Alpha rightly cloaked from the rain!” Yixing said, his voice rising as his patience and calmed escaped him for a second. “If anything happens to their son, they need to know. They need to be here.”

“I’m afraid Mr. Kim senior and Mr. Kim took the mail coach to Bath this morning. They have some business to conduct in the city. They won’t be back until a few days I fear.”

“What about his mother?” Yixing inquired.

“Well, she is surely home with his older brother. Mr. Kyungsoo must be at the parish for his studies.”

“Someone must warn them. At least his mother. The poor woman must be worried sick.”

“Mrs Kim has a sister in town, Mrs Lee.” Mrs Jung said. “I will go find her. At least that poor boy will have someone of his family here before the weather gets better and we can send a rider to Longheath.”

“Thank you Mrs Jung.” Yixing said as she was about to leave. “You are a good woman.”

“Take care of him dear doctor.” she said before leaving the room.

When he remained alone, Yixing left his chair to seat at the edge of the bed. He run one of his hands through Jongdae’s light brown hair, teasing the golden tips of his curls before cupping his face.

“You reckless, foolish boy...” he sighed, emotion forming a lump in his throat.

Contrarily to what Doctor Zhang expected, Mrs Kim wasn’t the one worrying about Jongdae. Joonmyeon was the one walking in circle in the music room, looking at the window every few seconds.

“How can you be so calm?” he exclaimed to his mother, currently slouched on a _chaise longue_ , feet propped up, inhaling from a cloth to supposedly calm her nerves.

“Your brother isn’t stupid my dear. He probably ran off to the Byuns, waiting for the rain to stop.”

“He was so upset when he left.” Joonmyeon said, looking again at the window before resuming pacing. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

Suddenly they heard horses neigh as a cart stopped in front of the house. Joonmyeon rushed to the window. He hoped to see the Byuns’ carriage bringing his brother back, but instead saw an unknown cart, the kind you could rent in town. This one was bigger than usual, seemingly large enough to carry four passengers comfortably. Even the coach driver was protected from the rain by an extension of its roof. The man climbed down, probably to open the door to his masters. From where he was, Joonmyeon was unable to see the people climbing out, but soon Jessie came to knock at the door. She entered, curtsied ─ their mother insisted on some protocol from their staff ─ and said:

“Lord Oh is waiting in the drawing room downstairs ma’am.” she said.

Mrs. Kim, who was up till now slouched on the _chaise_ _longue_ , sat up so quick her head must’ve turned.

“Lord Oh? Here? Now? To what do we owe this good fortune? I suppose you were told the object of his presence?”

“Yes ma’am.” Jessie nodded. “The driver said the rain aggravated the road so much the cart cannot take the journey to Northernhill Park. He demanded I ask the mistress of the house if she might his lordship stay here until the weather is better and the road traversable again.”

“Alright, alright...” Mrs. Kim said, seemingly calculating how she could turn this event at her advantage. Jessie dear, bring us some tea. With the porcelain of Sèvres and the silverware of course. If we have any treats his lordship offered Joonmyeon, bring them as well. If not, the best you can find. I will go down and speak with Fanny later about the dinner menu. He must stay for dinner as well.”

“Mama!” Joonmyeon exclaimed, offended. “The man asked for shelter in our home, do not use his misfortune to sequestrate him.”

“I do nothing of that sort my dear,” she chastised him. “I am simply making sure our guest is comfortable in our home. Do send him up Jessie dear.”

When the maid left, she came to him as to make sure he looked fine.

“Dear God Joonmyeon, you could have worn a better outfit!” she fussed. Then, she grabbed a blue shawl and draped it around him, letting it fall on his arms. “Well, that’s somewhat better.” She approved, mostly to herself. “It brings out your eyes.”

“Mama!” Joonmyeon let an exasperate exclamation.

Deaf to his pleas, she pushed him towards the piano, ordering him to play something as she sat back, taking back her long forgotten embroidery and pretending to work on it. Joonmyeon had started to play something on the piano forte when Jessie knocked at the door.

“Lord Oh ma’am.” she announced.

“Thank you Jessie dear.” Mrs Kim said as she stood, giving a sharp look at her son who stood up as well near the piano.

Lord Oh bowed his head in a respectful salute, which Joonmyeon and his mother reciprocated by a curtsy.

“My Lord,” she said, coming closer to him, “it is such a delight to have you in our home.” she said, looking extremely pleased.

“I must thank you, Mrs. Kim, for receiving me on such short notice.” The man said, summoning by his tone alone deference in opposition to Mrs. Kim’s familiarity.

“Of course My Lord, of course. We wouldn’t dare to let you out in this god awful weather.”

“I appreciate your kindness.” The man said politely but curtly, obviously not liking the profusion of niceties.

“Please, take a sit.” Mrs. Kim offered, showing the sofa across her chaise long. “Joonmyeon dear, come and sit with us. Tea will be up soon.”

Joonmyeon made a conscious effort to remain calm and collected as he sat next to his mother, who moved to the side so he would be the one facing their _impromptu_ guest. She was insufferable when it came to Lord Oh, or rather what she wanted from him. Tea was brought in the room by Fanny, and soon the clinking of the crockery and silverware was the only sound in the silence. Joonmyeon was content like that. At least his lordship presence made his mother more mindful of her tongue. Truth must be said, the man had a stately demeanour that made anyone in his presence more mindful about themselves. Jongdae had been secretly told by Mr. Luhan that his brother was extremely shy. The silence he used to shield himself from ridicule was something that endeared Joonmyeon. With that in mind, he made a point to smile kindly to him each time they eyes met to show him he understood and that it was fine to remain silent.

“Where is the rest of your family?” Lord Oh enquired politely after quite some time.

“Well, my husband took my oldest on a business trip to Bath. They took the mail coach this morning and won’t be back for a few days. My youngest Kyungsoo is studying with Reverend Choi at the parish. He is studying to be a clergyman, you know? And Jongdae well, we never know what he’s up to, but he probably went to visit his friend.”

Joonmyeon looked at her severely. How could she disparage his brother, her own son like that in front of a stranger? Lord Oh was frowning but had the decency to move to another subject.

“My brother and dear friend Mr Kim Jongin also went to Bath this morning. I let them have the use of our carriage for their journey and we separated at Haventon. I rented a cart to go back to Northernhill after my affairs in town were settled. I didn’t think the weather would worsen so quickly.” he said as if to enlighten them about the reason why he stumbled in their house.

“Well My Lord, you don’t need to wait extreme emergency to visit us.” Mrs Kim said. “Just come whenever you’d like. We will always be happy to welcome you.” she said as she gave her son a knowing look.

Joonmyeon blushed, utterly embarrassed. How could his own mother put him in such a situation?

“You are too kind Madam.” Lord Oh said quietly, either not seeing her manoeuvre or simply ignoring it to not embarrass Joonmyeon further. The young man was inclined to think of the second one; he was too intelligent not to notice his mother practically throwing him in his arms. The fact that he simply ignored it made Joonmyeon’s heart swell with gratitude.

“It was very kind of you, to see them off personally and give them your carriage.” Joonmyeon spoke for the first time. “I hope your cart doesn’t suffer much consequences My Lord.”

“I am sure it will be fine.” The man answered more animatedly this time, a genuine smile gracing his features.

It was a rare sight to see his lordship lose his usual impassiveness. He truly looked another person when he smiled, which he seemed doing that only around Joonmyeon. The Omega shook his head at the thought: surely Jongdae’s faith in him liking Joonmyeon must’ve clouded his judgement.

“My Lord, you must stay to dine with us.” Mrs Kim said overenthusiastically, clapping her hands together at what she thought an excellent idea.

“I do not wish to intrude on your family Madam.” Lord Oh said quietly, taking back his mask of polite coldness.

“Nonsense!” She said, clasping her hands as she stood up. “I am going to notify the cook. We need a change in the menu. Joonmyeon dear, entertain his lordship while I’m downstairs.”

“Mama!” Joonmyeon exclaimed, so shocked he couldn’t even speak.

Did his mother lose her mind? Letting him, an unbounded Omega, alone in a room with an unmated Alpha? Was his lordship’s presumed fortune enough to make her risk her son’s virtue and reputation? Before he could even try to voice his concerns, she was out of the room. She however let the door wide open, small comfort as it was. Joonmyeon put down his cup of tea on the table before standing up. In an attempt to put as much distance between him and Lord Oh as possible, he went to the piano forte, shielding himself behind it. It was a poor attempt however, as Lord Oh came to stand next to it, leaning slightly.

“Do you enjoy playing Mr. Joonmyeon?” he asked, sincerely curious.

“Very much so.” Joonmyeon said, trying to control his nervousness about the fact that he was alone with Mr. Oh. “Do you play yourself My Lord?”

“I must confess to playing very poorly.” the man said seriously. “My brother Luhan is more doted on the musical side. He plays and sings wonderfully.”

“I am sure my own skills are no match to your brothers’ talent My Lord.” Joonmyeon said in an attempt to joke.

However, as he saw his face crumple, he doubted the man understood his touch of humour.

“I never intended to say you were inferior in skills compared to my brother.” Lord Oh said, visibly distressed. “I am sure you play and sing wonderfully, maybe even better that he does.”

The fervour in his voice made Joonmyeon shiver. Now trapped under the dark gaze of his eyes, he was completely and utterly at loss. Why was he reacting that way? Why did he speak as if Joonmyeon’s opinion and approval was all he was wishing for?

“Would you play for me?” the man asked softly, regaining his composure. “I… I would very much like to listen to you.”

Under the weight of those abyssal dark eyes, Joonmyeon could only nod. He opened the score before him, something Kyungsoo and himself wrote to entertain themselves, and started to play. Lord Oh leaned forward to read the score along with him, putting a hand on his shoulder in the process, and turned the pages as he went through the music sheet. Joonmyeon’s entire body froze.

He was too shocked to say anything. He took an internal deep breath to keep his emotions at bay. In his entire life, no one ever dared to touch him quite like that. Lord Oh’s hand rested on a fragment of bare skin, between his shoulder and his nape, the lightness of the touch clashing to its overwhelming warmth. Joonmyeon felt puzzled: proprieties would command him to say something, do something, anything to make this improper touch stop; but on the other hand, he felt he quite comfortable with it.

After the initial shock, something in him seemed to melt, tautness slipping out of him. His inner wolf wanted nothing more than leaning against this small fraction of warmth, slack and peaceful. It took all of Joonmyeon’s sense of propriety and manners not to lean against the other man. He instead focused all his senses to the music score. His hands moved too fast he realised, giving the piece a quicker pace than originally intended, but they seemed to move on their own, concurring with with the frenetic beating of his heart. Eventually, they came across the last page and he ended on a high note.

““I must say I am enchanted.” Lord Oh said after a contemplative moment “By the playing and the piece itself. Your creation I suppose?”

“My brother Kyungsoo and I like to compose together.” Joonmyeon admitted with a shy smile. “Thank you for your kind compliments My Lord.”

“Sehun.” the other man said.

As Joonmyeon frowned, the man leaned towards him, causing a faint blush to colour his cheeks.

“Sehun,” he repeated in a whisper. “I would like you to use my name in private. And if I may be so bold, use yours as well. Would you allow me to?”

Joonmyeon could only nod, at loss with words. Was this man real? Asking him to be called by his name, to call him by his name in private? How could he think of them being in private together? It was totally improper! It couldn’t happen again! Yet something in him couldn’t resist.

“Sehun.” he murmured, experimenting the name on his tongue.

“Oh dearest!” Sehun said in a low voice, his hand moving up to hold Joonmyeon’s nape. “Even my name sounds lovely when exhaled by your lips.” he studied his face, rapt in wonder.

Joonmyeon couldn’t utter a word nor move away. Sehun’s dark eyes upon his own pinned him to the spot. He looked at the other man with attention for the first time: from his raven hair to the chiselled features of his face, his broad shoulders and lean figure. Oh Sehun was undisputedly appealing to the eye, he would admit that. But this wasn’t the reason why Joonmyeon felt completely powerless and his heart was going wild. No, it was something in those abyssal eyes, in his voice, in the tone he used to speak to him ─ _only_ _you_ a little voice inside him would whisper.

Under Oh Sehun’s gaze, Joonmyeon felt like he was a marvellous treasure the man had stumbled upon, wondering how he ended up here. More than that, he seemed to recognize something in him, something that meant _mine_ and _forever_. Joonmyeon didn’t believe in mates nor fairy tales, about this whole notion of “there is someone out there who is your mate, your perfect half.” But maybe he would start to believe it, if Oh Sehun kept looking at him like he was at this instant.

Sehun had the most bizarre feeling, completely lost in one hand and belonging more than he ever had anywhere with anyone in the other. Joonmyeon sat on the piano stool, turned to him. He had put a hand on his nape in a gentle but firm hold and now the man was looking up at him with his damn blue eyes more appealing than any sea or sky and his mouth slightly open in wonder, making Sehun’s focus shift to his pink and plump lips. He would’ve done anything to be able to lean closer, to capture those lips with his own, to claim them and the man they belonged to as his. _Mine_ , that was what his inner wolf was roaring inside him. _Mine Mine Mine_ ─ an incessant litany. That made him feel at loss.

Sehun was a nobleman used to the top of the heap when it came to society. And yes, as any other man of his social background, he had his share of meaningless lovers in the past. The purest love he thought of having felt up to this point was the attachment he had for his childhood friend and later betrothed Huang Zitao. Their love had been juvenile, characterized by the burning passion adolescents are sure of lasting forever. When Sehun’s parents broke off the engagement after Tao’s father gambled their family’s money and home away, Sehun was distraught. Out of love for him, Sehun ─ with Luhan’s invaluable help ─ secured a new match for him, to save Tao from social and economical downfall. Sehun knew he had made the right decision, but at the time he thought he would die of a broken heart. He thought that if he couldn’t have Tao, he wouldn’t want anyone else, ever.

He was wrong in both cases. He didn’t die, and after a long period of melancholy, he eventually nursed his heart and started enjoying life again. He had lovers, both men and women, Betas for most. Sehun, contrarily to many Alphas, never dared to take an Omega as a lover. In his opinion, they were too rare and thus too precious to be tainted and depraved by a young man’s foolishness. Also, his older brother was an Omega. Even if Luhan had a slightly deviated moral compass, there were lines he’d never think of crossing. To secure a good alliance for their family, he had to remain immaculate. With his brother in mind, Sehun couldn’t bring shame upon an Omega this way.

He knew love and the pleasures of flesh, but nothing he ever felt before came close to what Kim Joonmyeon awoke in him. Since the first night their eyes met, his inner wolf had stirred awake. Suddenly it felt like everything Sehun had ever done was meant to lead him here, that night, in this public ball, meeting this stranger with blond hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Sehun had wanted him since that instant, but not in the way he had wanted anyone else. He had felt sparks of attractions before, he knew what sensual inclinations were. It was different this time. His first impulse wasn’t to pin Joonmyeon against a wall and devour him whole. No. In that place in time, his inner wolf had wanted nothing more than hold him and ask “Where have you been all my life?” Being seen by Joonmyeon’s eyes for the first time felt so right he felt “this is it, this is home, this is what I want for the rest of my life.”

Sehun was the future Earl of Pemberley. He was an aristocrat from an ancient noble line which made him part of an extended pack, making him relative to most of the high nobility in England. He knew what a family bond and a pack bond felt like. But a bond like this, emerging out of nowhere but the acknowledgement of these lovely eyes, was incomprehensible. Mate and mate bond were things he learned first with his science tutor as a child, explaining to him the physical and physiological consequences of such an attachment. He also learned about it later in Eton then Cambridge where his philosophy teachers lectured them on the mystical concept. It was something he never cared for, truly. He was never a romantic, no matter what Luhan said. He had a rational temper, and he only believed in palpable things or irrefutable facts, like the horrible climate in London or the Earth spinning around itself and the sun. But the nebulous concept of a mate supposed to be your fated other half… Well, he let that idea to writers and artists. At least they could get something from it.

Yet Kim Joonmyeon appeared in his life, and like a tsunami, turned everything upside down. Every truth Sehun held as sure and secure crumbled, and his entire world now seemed to turn around one thing: Joonmyeon himself. Make him comfortable, be the reason of one of his soft smiles or the blooming of a faint blush, make him happy, be sure he was safe… Sehun’s head was spinning at all the things his inner wolf commanded of him. And Joonmyeon was worth every attention he doted on him. Upon observing him, Sehun realised how kind, gentle, modest, generous… Just how perfect Kim Joonmyeon was. He was truly beautiful, inside and out. He was someone Sehun could have felt drawn to naturally, but every feeling he felt was exacerbated by his inner wolf’s turmoil. And right now, there was nothing he wanted more than lean closer and capture that tantalising mouth.

Joonmyeon didn’t move when he saw Sehun lean closer. A voice in the back of his mind screamed at him about how improper and dangerous the situation was if anyone saw them, but he couldn’t perceive it. There was nothing worth acknowledging other than Sehun’s hypnotic eyes coming closer, closer, closer…

A sharp high pitched scream broke their entranced state.


	6. Chapter VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! I am going out of town for work for three weeks so posting might be disturbed. I will try to post two times a week, so be sure you subscribed to know when I do. I hope you like this chapter!

Of Sea Wind and Heather Fields

Book I — The Winter Sunset

Chapter VI

* * *

Joonmyeon’s face was drained of all colours and he bolted to his feet as Sehun backed away fast and far, leaving a huge gap between them. Joonmyeon first looked at the door, fearing one of the maids or worse, his own mother, witnessed the scene. The door was still open but no one was there. Joonmyeon started to wonder what had happened when another shout was heard.

“Master Joonmyeon!” he recognized Jessie’s voice. “Your mother! Please come quick!”

Joonmyeon, alarmed out of his mind, made a run for the stairs. Sehun was quick to follow him. Jessie and a man Joonmyeon had never seen before were trying to lift his mother off the ground.

“Mama!” Joonmyeon screamed, rushing to her and taking her hands in his own. He was close to tears. “Mama do you hear me?” he asked, pleading, cupping her face.

“She fainted.” Fanny stated the obvious, fanning her in attempt to get her some air.

As much as Joonmyeon wanted to crumble, his instincts ─thank God for them─ took over the situation.

“Let’s move her to the drawing room.” he urged the other two. “Betsie, go fetch her salts!”

“Allow me.” Sehun said to Joonmyeon.

After he nodded his approval, Sehun picked up Mrs. Kim as if she weighted nothing more than a feather. He followed Joonmyeon into the drawing room and laid her down on her velvet chaise longue while Joonmyeon settled a pillow under her neck. He moved away as Joonmyeon sat next to her, brushing tenderly a lock of hair away from her face.

“What happened?” Joonmyeon asked.

Despite the situation, he remained calm and collected. He was the Master of the House now, with everyone out and his mother in such a state, and he was doing things by the book with calm and dignity which Sehun admired considering the circumstances.

“We had some dreadful news.” Fanny said. “Sangmin here,” she mentioned a man standing near the front door, “came at the injunction of Doctor Zhang. He found Mr. Jongdae in the heather fields, soaked by the rain. He might not pass the night.”

Joonmyeon felt as if both the sky crashed on his shoulders and the earth shattered beneath his feet. This couldn’t be true. His brother Jongdae was the epitome of liveliness. Jongdae and death did not belong in the same sentence. He couldn’t die, he couldn’t! However, his education took precedence and he focused not to be distracted by morbid thoughts.

“Where is my brother?” Joonmyeon asked in a commending tone. “Where is he right now?”

“He’s at the doctor’s practice.” Sangmin answered. “Good man’s lookin’ after him.”

“We need to go there this instant.” Joonmyeon said with a tone that didn’t offer any negation. “Mr. Oh, I fear we will need your carriage.”

“Of course. It is at your entire disposal.” Sehun immediately said.

Joonmyeon only gave him a curt nod of acknowledgement, but he saw sincere gratitude in his eyes. Betsie soon arrived running with the salts. Mrs. Kim recovered her senses quickly but started sobbing loudly, deploring dramatically over the news. It turned out they couldn’t leave right away. The storm was still raging outside and there was now way they could travel by carriage safely. Joonmyeon said he would go on horseback but his mother forbade it.

“Your brother might’ve caught death under this forsaken rain.” she cried. “I am not letting you leave the house.”

Joonmyeon pleaded, said he could cover himself properly, that Sangmin managed to get to them and he was fine. Whatever argument he tried, it was rejected.

“Sangmin here is a beta. He has a strong constitution. You are an Omega. It is not the same.”

Mrs. Kim had hammered those facts like a blacksmith its iron. She was not meant to be challenged. After that, the excruciating wait began.

  
  


The doctor had asked his maid Becky to find someone able to reach Longheath to warn Jongdae’s family before sending her home. He saw the woman was weary to leave him alone, but he couldn’t pinpoint if it was out of worry for him or for the reputation of the Omega lying in the bed. She left eventually: she was raising her grandchildren by herself and they were too young to stay alone during a stormy night like this one. Good Lord, it showed the premises of an awful night. Knowing he wouldn’t get much sleep, Yixing fixed himself some hot tea before going back to the room to check on his patient. He couldn’t understand why Jongdae was still in hypothermia. He was wearing dry clothes, laid in a warm bed in a heated room, yet his body’s temperature didn’t climb up. The doctor had already injected him two vials of a stimulant in the last three hours but his body didn’t respond to the treatment.

Yixing looked at Jongdae’s pale face and purple lips. He was clearly out of options. If Jongdae’s temperature didn’t start climbing in the next half hour, he will have to use a method he had put on the very far back of his mind when he first made his diagnosis. Body-to-body heat was known to be efficient, but required two people lying together completely bare, skin to skin. Since Mrs Jung did not return with Jongdae’s aunt and the storm inside was getting too dangerous to even open the door, let alone get out, Yixing would have to do it himself. It was not proper. In fact, it could totally destroy Jongdae’s reputation. He would be finished, lost forever, and his brother Joonmyeon with him, if anyone was to know of it. No one would marry an Omega who had laid with another man, even if survival was the only thing he pursued. He would be turned away by his community, shunned by his pairs, be a taint and a shame to his family.

Even if Yixing was aware of the consequences, he couldn’t stay there and do nothing. For one, his Hippocratic Oath made him unable to not do anything in his power to save his patients. He lived by that oath, making it his moral code, the one that made him able to forgive himself when he wasn’t able to save someone: he always did his best to save the patients under his care. And with body-to-body heat, he might be able to save Jongdae. That was his doctor’s mind. The other part of him, the one who was just a man, knew it went beyond that. With Jongdae, it wouldn’t be only a doctor trying to save a patient. It would be him, Zhang Yixing, trying to save a man he fell in love with.

It was totally unexpected, for him to feel this way towards the young man. He came here to have his medical practice and most of all, to feel part of a community again after so many years alone. Being a lone wolf without a pack had been his cross to bear for a very long time, but moving to Haventon made him hope. Hope that someday, somehow, he would find there what he lost during the French Revolution: a sense of purpose, a status, a family. Upon meeting Kim Jongdae for the first time, he had been enchanted by his golden eyes and impish smile. His lively and fun character was a breath of fresh hair in the rigid and puritan English society. Yixing fell for him too fast to even realise how. When he did, he was already deep. But he knew better than hope to make anything happen: Mr. Kim, Jongdae’s father, expected both his Omega sons to marry Alphas, preferably ones with some income. As a humble country doctor and a Beta moreover, Yixing didn’t even dream of his feelings to materialise in a blessed union.

However hopeless, Yixing wasn’t blind. He noticed the way the younger man looked at him, as radiant as a blooming flower each time they crossed paths, how animated he was when they talked, how easily he blushed at Yixing’s teasing or compliments. Knowing Jongdae liked him ─he didn’t dare to think it might be more than a youthful crush─ was soothing his own feelings. Even if he couldn’t have him, at least he knew the other felt something for him. It was perhaps a small comfort, but Yixing was used to those and it was enough for him.

However, his own feelings were consuming: the more he saw Jongdae, the more he wanted to see him. When he got away with holding his bare hand to help him into a carriage, he grew bolder and looked after small opportunities to touch his hand accidentally in a way that nobody noticed or even reach for it and pressing it gently for the spasm of a second when he was sure no one could see them. He even toyed with the idea of actually touching Jongdae’s skin with his lips during hand-kissing, but he did not dare to do it. Here and now, he was considering something, although medical, was more intimate than he ever fathomed. He hoped Jongdae’s brother Joonmyeon was here. At least he could have done it without being improper. Hell, any male Omega or woman in the country would be more appropriate than him!

Jongdae gave out a whine of discomfort, bringing the doctor’s attention back to him. Yixing checked his temperature. There was still no improvements. He couldn’t wait any longer. At this rate, Jongdae’s internal organs will fail him due to his hypothermia and he would die. The doctor did not have a choice. That’s what he kept telling himself; when he locked the bedroom’s door, when he closed the curtains, when he removed Jongdae’s nightgown without letting himself look, when he removed his own clothes from his body, when he slipped in the bed to mould himself into the cold body lying under him: he did not have a choice.

  
  


Far away from Haventon and its unforeseen developments, a carriage arrived in Bath. It was nine on Minseok’s pocket watch. He put it back in his waistcoat and pushed aside a curtain to look past the window. The night had fallen and was already well advanced. He sighed, wondering if the inn his father and him usually stayed when in town would be able to accommodate them so late.

“You seem troubled.” A soft voice tore him away from his thoughts.

Minseok looked to his interlocutor sitting across him. Oh Luhan was starring back at him, obviously concerned. Minseok shook his head in denial and came to think once again of how they ended up travelling to Bath with Mr. Luhan and Mr. Kim Jongin. His father and him left Longheath at dawn to catch the first mail coach to Bath. His mother had fussed over him as if he went to war and not a carefully planned business trip. She made him promise to remain safe and to return within a week. His mother adored the four of them, and relied a lot on Joonmyeon and Jongdae to marry well and turn the tables on their misfortunes, but it was on Minseok she doted on the most. He was her first child, her pride and joy. She had been devastated when he turned out to be a Beta. Not even for their family and thus inability to inherit, but for him, because she felt he was the most honourable and worthy person the world bore.

Kyungsoo ─ the intellectual of the family ─ said to him once that had he been given a chance to properly study, he would have entered the House of Commons and change the Law to make any child, regardless of gender or status, able to inherit for his brother’s sake. He had even woken up in the early morning to wish him safe travels, the dear soul. Before they left, he had wished to kiss Joonmyeon and Jongdae goodbye but his resolve melted away as he saw them sleeping soundly in their bed and decided not to bother them. His father and him took the carriage to Haventon and send it back to Longheath afterwards. They couldn’t take it to go to Bath as it might be needed by the family. Minseok was used to the Mail Coach. He started accompanying his father to his business trips at the age of fourteen. Most times were rather uncomfortable, sharing a small space with six to eight people of different shapes and sizes. Once Minseok had seated across a young girl holding a chicken and he had been terrified of it flying to him all the way. So when they arrived to the town square and Minseok saw the dozen of people waiting, he steeled himself for a very unpleasant journey.

However, fate had decided otherwise. As they were waiting for the chaise, a carriage passed by the town square and eventually stopped. Four strong horses, all white, were attached to the yoke. The driver and footman sitting up front were both wearing formal attires. The carriage itself was a massive thing, black and lustrous, with a family crest painted on each door. Deep crimson curtains veiled the windows, but soon one was pushed aside, revealing a familiar face. Minseok took a second look at the blazon: it was the coat of arms of the Earldom of Pemberley. The footman came to open the door of the carriage and helped the young man to climb out. Once on his feet and in front of them, Minseok and his father bowed their heads low to Mr. Oh and he returned the polite greeting with an elegant curtsey. Luhan was wearing a long lilac cape embroiled with silver threads and white fur around the sleeves and hood. He had lowered it on his head to protect his blond mane from the drizzle.

“I surely wasn’t expecting seeing you both.” Luhan said with his usual good mood. “What brings you here so early?”

“We are waiting for the mail coach Mr. Oh.” his father responded. “My son and I have some affairs to attend in Bath.”

“What a coincidence!” Luhan exclaimed. “My friend Mr. Kim Jongin and I are actually heading to Bath! We shall travel together!”

“Mr. Oh, I don’t think...” Minseok started to say, only to be cut mid-sentence.

“Mr. Kim,” Luhan said, turning to his father, “I assure you that my carriage would provide you more comfort than the coach mail. I am sure you could appreciate it.”

“What about your brother?” inquired Minseok. “Surely he wouldn’t approve of you travelling with us without his prior consent.”

“My brother trusts me in all things, Mr. Kim. I assure you he won’t mind.” Luhan retorted.

“Well, if you insist...” Mr. Kim senior agreed, looking pleased.

“I absolutely do.” the young man said with a smile, opening the door. “After you, Mr. Kim.”

Minseok watched his father climb in wearily. Minseok was the kind of man who liked order and properness in all things. Them sharing the carriage of an Omega they barely knew wasn’t proper. But then again, Mr. Oh Sehun had let his Omega brother travel alone without a chaperone in the company of Mr. Kim Jongin, an unmated Alpha. These all noble and mighty people seemed to have a different notion of propriety than them. For a second Minseok worried for Joonmyeon; if the Omega of the two Oh brothers was so bold, what would the Alpha be like? What if he tried to court his brother while he wasn’t there to watch over him? Who would protect Joonmyeon then? Minseok might have returned to Longheath by foot under the mizzle in that instant if he didn’t recall that Joonmyeon’s line of conduct was dictated by propriety. He wouldn’t let anything or anyone tarnish his reputation by any means. He would be safe.

“Mr. Kim?”

Minseok was torn from his thoughts by Luhan calling his name. The young man was standing next to the carriage, obviously waiting for him to help him up as it was customary do to for women and Omegas. Minseok caught his gloved hand and did just that. Whatever he thought of the Oh’s unconventionalities, he wouldn’t be less of a gentleman himself.

As he caught Luhan’s gloved hand to help him up, the man turned his head to look at him. It was only a moment, the time for him to climb into the carriage, but the fierce assertiveness of his dark eyes staring at him disconcerted Minseok greatly. It stirred something in him, something he couldn’t define properly. It had no name or shape, so he couldn’t quite grasp what it was, but he felt discomfort and uneasiness all the way to Bath. He barely gratified Luhan’s attempts of conversation and focused his attention on a book he soon pretended to read, because his mind was too fogged to do anything properly.

Minseok felt relief wash over him as they entered the city of Bath. Luhan offered to drop father and son to their inn and insisted on having them for dinner at least once during their stay. He insisted so much on it that Mr. Kim eventually yielded. When that matter was settled upon, they had arrived in front of the inn they usually stayed at when in town. Luhan wanted to see them to the door but Mr. Kim told him not to risk the cold. They both paid their respects to Mr. Luhan and Mr. Jongin before climbing out of the carriage. Minseok noticed how Luhan pulled one of the curtains to look at them as they the carriage went on its way. His father seemed to have notice as well, because he put a hand on his shoulder as he leaned towards him.

“Careful with that young man son.” he said in confidence. “It would be foolish of you to consider anything with him. You are not from the same worlds.”

Minseok acknowledged his words with a nod.

“Do not trouble yourself father. I don’t lust for things I know to be out of my reach. I never have and I never will.”

“That’s my son.” Mr. Kim squeezed his shoulder, sounding proud and tender at the same time. “You have a good head on your shoulders. That’s what I admire the most about you.”

“Thank you father.” Minseok beamed under the compliment. “Shall we?” he extended his hand to let his father lead the way.

His father laughed and slapped his back before leading the way to the inn.


	7. Chapter VII

Of Sea Wind and Heather Fields

Book I — The Winter Sunset

Chapter VII

* * *

A popular saying says: blessed is the ignorant. Kyungsoo was stricken by the veracity of these words when his mother and brother came to fetch him the morning after the storm. On the evening of the previous day, when the violent tempest hit their county, Father Choi had insisted for Kyungsoo to stay at the parish. It wasn’t unusual for the boy to benefit the hospitality of Reverend Choi and his lovely wife, in particular in such weather, so he accepted easily. The three of them had an agreeable dinner fuelled with amiable conversations and good humour. Afterwards, Kyungsoo and the reverend went to the living room to read some more while Mrs. Choi went to prepare the guest room for him.

When she came down, they played a few rounds of cards in a good-natured atmosphere before going to bed. Kyungsoo found again the spare bedroom he usually used. A fire was burning, heating the small squared room very well. He changed into the lent sleeping clothes neatly put on the stool near the bed, folded his own clothes and put them on it. He slipped under the covers, reading for a while longer by candlelight before blowing on them to succumb to a peaceful sleep. He woke up as usual at dawn, in that bluish half-light typical of sunrise. He changed back to his own clothes, undid the bed to fold the sheets he knew had to be washed and the clothes he borrowed with them. When all of this was done, he went downstairs and passed by the kitchen. Mrs. Choi was already preparing breakfast.

“Oh Kyungsoo dear! Already up?” she welcomed him with a tender smile.

“Yes. Good morning Mrs. Choi.” Kyungsoo answered politely. “Is the reverend up yet?”

“Or course dear. He is in his study, like always.” she said. “Go refresh yourself son.” she told him gently, giving him a bucket with a bar of soap and a clean towel. “We’ll have breakfast after you’re done.”

Kyungsoo nodded and went outside. Against the front wall of the house adjacent to the Church were ea water pump and a large recipient of metal was fixed under it. Kyungsoo pumped a couple of times before rolling up his sleeves to clean up. He washed his hands and up to his elbows with soap before splashing the clear cold water on his face to chase his sleepiness away, making him more alert. He was drying himself when he heard rolling heels and horses.

He turned around, still towelling himself. Mrs. Choi must’ve seen it coming as well from the kitchen’s window because she opened the door and waited at the threshold of her house. It was a rented carriage, plain black like many in the county. Kyungsoo wondered who could be visiting the parish at this hour. His surprise was great when the carriage stopped near the house and he saw Mr. Oh Sehun climb out, extending his hand to help his brother Joonmyeon after himself. Even if he maintained the grace and dignity he always mastered, Joonmyeon’s eyes betrayed him. He had cried. Kyungsoo dropped the towel and started running before he even realised. Joonmyeon caught him in his embrace and clutched tightly on him.

“What happened?” Kyungsoo asked, completely panicked to see his older brother in such a state. “Tell me Joonie, what happened?”

“Oh my darling...” Joonmyeon sighed in despair, stroking his hair in a soothing manner. “Something terrible alas. Jongdae got caught in the storm yesterday. Doctor Zhang found him and brought him to his office but… We were told he might not pass the night. Mama and I are going to his bedside right now with the hope that he got better.”

Kyungsoo took a moment to take the dreadful news.

“He’s not dead, is he?” Kyungsoo asked with a trembling chin, fighting a rush of tears.

Joonmyeon cupped his face between his gentle hands, shaking his head slightly.

“We are a pack Soo. If something had happen, we would’ve known instantly. I can still feel the bond I share with Jongdae. Focus and you will too.”

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and frowned in concentration. He never granted his bonds to his family much attention, because he saw each of them everyday. There was simply no point in resulting to his wolf’s instincts. But now he focused on the massive tingle and singled every bond he had. In a pack, every bond between werewolves felt different and reflected the personality of each person. Kyungsoo went through his father and mother, the most steady and immutable. The he felt his bound to Minseok: strong, grounding, protective, just like his oldest brother. After that was Joonmyeon: gentle, tender, reassuring. He missed something. Frustrated, he focused again. Then, tenuous and subdued, was the sparkly, joyous, fiery thread that characterized Jongdae. Kyungsoo’s eyes snapped open in panic.

“I barely feel him!” he exclaimed. “Our bound is so tenuous!”

“I know sweetheart.” Joonmyeon tried to calm him down, his gentle hand cupping his cheek while the other rested on his shoulder. “It’s surely because he’s weak. We better get to him quickly. He’ll get better with us there.”

Kyungsoo nodded before something came back to his mind.

“What is Mr. Oh doing here?” he asked in a whisper.

The man was standing beside the carriage, allowing the brothers their space.

“He took refuge in Longheath when the storm began. The cart he rented couldn’t take him to Northernhill in such weather. He was there when we were told about Jongdae.”

Seeing Kyungsoo’s suspicious face, Joonmyeon couldn’t help but add.

“He has been nothing but amiable. He carried Mama when she fainted and offered us the use of the cart to go down town.”

“I don’t like it.” Kyungsoo said. “I don’t want him to think we owe him, or worse, that you do.”

“I don’t think he is like that Kyungsoo.” Joonmyeon said, and when his brother was about to add something, he hushed him gently. “Come on now, we have to go. We’ll say our goodbyes to Mrs. Choi first, thank her for taking such good care of you and be on our way.”

It wasn’t the sun which awoke Yixing in the morning. As a matter of fact, the sun was yet to rise when he stirred awake. No, it was something else. Or rather, two things that alerted to of his senses: the heat and the smell. He jerked away, pushing instinctively on his arms to detach his body from the boy’s beneath him. Jongdae wasn’t hypothermic any more, but it might be worse. His heat stroke. Yixing couldn’t have seen it coming. The chances a Beta might be able to induce an Omega’s heat outside the lunar circle were said to be impossible. Yet all the signs were there: the heat emanating from Jongdae’s body, the sweat glistening on his skin, his kitten-like mewls and whines, and most of all, the smell. The pheromones he gave away were maddening.

He tried to move away, but as soon as he tried, he felt two slender legs wrapping themselves around his waist and two hands caressing their way up his back to come grip his shoulders. Yixing, still using his arms to prop himself up, saw Jongdae’s fluttering eyes open as his liquid gold-like eyes looked into his own.

“Don’t go.” he panted weakly, voice hoarse.

“Jongdae, we can’t...” Yixing said weakly, fighting his own will.

“I want this.” Jongdae kept hissing through a frantic breath. “I want you. I want you to make me yours.”

“Jongdae, this is the heat speaking.” Yixing tried to reason him. “We can’t do this. It would be so wrong.”

“How could it be wrong when I feel like this?”

Entranced by Jongdae’s eyes, Yixing had leaned closer without noticing. He now saw the hint of sweat on his forehead, his flushed cheeks, his pinkish, partly open lips, felt his panting breath on his lips. Their kiss was irrepressible, a foregone conclusion. Jongdae hummed of pleasure as he felt the doctor’s body fully pressing on him. They both felt the urgent need to roam over the other’s body, to feel, to touch, to mark. Lips, tongues and breaths mingled in the heat of passion. Then Yixing felt something humid leak between their crotches, only separated by the thin sheet, striking him like thunder. He ignored his painful hardness and urge to claim the boy beneath to use all his restraint to get off the bed and putting his clothes despite the vocal protests of Jongdae.

“Why are you leaving?” Jongdae asked pitifully, as if he was about to cry.

“You are leaking.” Yixing said in a clipped tone, trying to get behind the protective shield of a medical practitioner. “You should remain confined until your heat is over to avoid any undesirable mating and pregnancy. I will ask my help to take care of you until your family arrives.”

“I want you Yixing.” Jongdae said earnestly, looking up at him. “No one else.”

Yixing felt warmth spreading of his chest: it was the first time Jongdae called him by his name and not his title. He felt pleased for a fraction of second before shaking his head vigorously, finishing to button his shirt and putting his jacket.

“You want me now because I am the only male around capable to quench your urges. That’s your hormones speaking. You’ll feel much better after a well-deserved rest.” He said while turning around to leave.

“No!”

Yixing halted, because of the outburst and the trembling hand holding on his sleeve. He easily could have brushed it aside and be on his way, but he wasn’t able to. He turned around and immediately regretted it. Jongdae had despair on his face and tears falling abundantly of his eyes. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took him in his arms, glad that the boy chose to hid his face between his neck and shoulder so he wouldn’t have to see his tears. He rubbed his back in an attempt of comfort and tightened his hold as Jongdae started sobbing and trembling in his arms.

“You can’t leave me.” Jongdae said between hiccups. “I love you so much, so much I don’t know what to do with myself most of the time! You made me this way! You made me fall completely and utterly in love with you! You have to take responsibility in this! You just can’t leave me! You can’t be this cruel!” he ranted, frantic, letting a few tears slip.

“ _Ô mon amour*_...” Yixing sighed, defeated, wiping his tears gently with the back of his hand. “You know nothing about love yet. You say the words but you don’t know… You can’t measure what they mean. If only you knew… If only you knew how hard it is for me to keep away from you. If only you knew how I adore and worship and desire you. You will get scared, my love, because it is to big of a feeling to gratify for someone so young and inexperienced.”

“I am not a child.” Jongdae protested but still hiding his face in his shoulder. “I’m seventeen, and yes, I might be young still, but I know I love you. I know what it’s supposed to feel like. I would do anything for you, anything.”

“That’s what scares me.” Yixing confessed. “There are things you shouldn’t do Jongdae, some desires you can’t indulge. You need to think of yourself. You’ll be lost if you don’t.”

“That is why I love you so much.” Jongdae finally raised his head, hands resting on Yixing’s shoulders. “You think about me first and foremost. Most men would have taken advantage of me, but you won’t. You won’t tarnish me; it makes me want you even more.”

Yixing didn’t have the heart to deny the younger the kiss he leaned forward to take. It was softer than their previous one, more languorous and filled with feelings both couldn’t quite convey yet. Yixing finally caught Jongdae’s wrist against his neck when he tried to undo his collar. He broke the kiss gently before giving him a pointed look.

“Let’s get you better first. I don’t trust your words or judgement considering your state. If, after your heat, you feel mortified and never wish to speak of this again, we won’t. I will remain a friendly figure to you, and we will both continue with our lives as if nothing had happened. However,” he said, seeing Jongdae about to protest, “if your feelings haven’t changed by then, we could speak of it again and maybe find a way for us. In the meantime you must promise me to rest. Don’t make me worry over you.”

“I won’t.” Jongdae complied immediately.

Happy with how he managed things, Yixing nodded before standing up and walking to the door. As he was about to walk out, Jongdae spoke again.

“We _will_ speak of it again.” he insisted upon it with unwavering certainty.

 _We’ll see._ Yixing thought to himself, closing the door behind him without looking back.

The Kim family –minus the patriarch and Minseok– arrived to Haventon a little after seven in the morning. Mrs. Jung came to meet them as soon as they got off the carriage, hitting them with the details of Jongdae’s state when she tended to him the night before. Joonmyeon politely but firmly put an end to the woman’s rambling. Kyungsoo his arm to his mother and helped her walking since she was putting a show of being too afflicted to take the steps herself. Joonmyeon was following them when he noticed Mr. Oh tagging along. He turned around to face him.

“My Lord, thank you so much for the help you provided since yesterday.” he thanked him sincerely.

“It was my pleasure.” he answered matter-of-factly.

“However,” Joonmyeon pursued, “this is a family matter and I do not wish to involve you. I would like you to let us deal with it and go back to Northernhill.”

“If that is your desire, I will oblige you.” Sehun said. “Would you like me to leave the cart at your disposal?”

“Oh dear Lord no!” Joonmyeon said, embarrassed. “You’ve done so much already. We will manage from here, thank you.”

“It is really not an inconvenience.” Sehun told him. “Really, I don’t mind.”

“Please.” Joonmyeon stopped him, raising his hands in a halt sign. “I am already so uneasy to owe you so much. Please don’t extend your generosity even more.”

“You shouldn’t be.” Sehun said. “Embarrassed, I mean.” he clarified when he noticed Joonmyeon’s incomprehension. “What I’ve done was not an altruistic kindness extended to your family. I thought only of you.”

Silence fell like a lead weight between them. Joonmyeon was, at that point, completely mortified. He felt his entire face tingling under the red blush and wouldn’t even think of speaking coherently.

“Joonmyeon!” he heard Kyungsoo calling for him.

His mother and brother were now at the doorstep of the doctor, waiting for him. Joonmyeon blessed his dear brother for providing him an escape. As he was about to literally flee, Sehun took his hand. To any bystander it would have looked like the sign of a polite hand-kissing before they parted ways. To Joonmyeon, it felt as if his breath got caught in his throat and his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

“When will I see you again?” Sehun asked in a low, urgent tone as his hand pressed Joonmyeon’s own.

“My Lord,” Joonmyeon somehow managed to answer nonchalantly, “surely we’ll cross paths during the next ball or the next gathering your brother will organize upon his return from Bath.”

“My brother won’t return for another two weeks. I won’t stand waiting that long.” Sehun hushed desperately. “Come to Northernhill. I could walk you to the gardens as I once suggested. Or I could show you the library if you’d like. Anything really, as long as you come.”

“Are you completely out of your senses?” Joonmyeon exclaimed in disbelief, watching his voice not to alert his family or worse, the neighbours. “How could I, an unmated Omega, turn up to the estate of an Alpha completely alone while his Omega brother and friend are gone? It would be throwing away my reputation.”

“Write to me then.” Sehun suggested. “Please.” he insisted as Joonmyeon was about to refuse him straight away. “I just want to get to know you. Without pretences, without the masks and armours we use to shield ourselves from the unforgiving society we live in. Please. I beg of you.”

“I can’t.” Joonmyeon said in a whisper, tearing his hand away from Sehun’s hold and leaving the man behind before he had a chance to answer.

The Kims entrance to the doctor’s house was a complete ruckus. Mrs. Kim started screaming for her son as soon as they closed the door, half despair due to his sickness and half anger in her need to blame him for his behaviour. The maid and her sons tried to calm her down, but the sight of Doctor Zhang, coming out of a room, was the only thing to shut her up. The doctor had a grave face, and, to their stupor, appeared annoyed.

“Mrs. Kim,” he said in a clipped voice, “I have a patient here trying to recover from a grave case of hypothermia. If I find you disturbing the quiet of this house and the recovery of the people under my care again, I will ask you to leave, even if one of them is your son.”

The warning in his tone and his set features made everyone nod, all too dumbfounded to see the kind, soft spoken doctor emanating such strength and authority.

“Good morning doctor.” Joonmyeon took a step forward. “We are all sorry to stumble on you with no notice of any kind, but we were all so worried. How is Jongdae?”

“As I mentioned earlier, your brother went into hypothermia after being drenched by the rain. I brought him here. Mrs. Jung and my help Becky here changed him from his wet clothes and put them in bed. After a first examination, I concluded your brother went into hypothermia, which is when the body drops drastically from its normal temperature. This had to be treated urgently because an extended period of it causes organs failings and consequently, death.”

Mrs. Kim emitted a squeak at that but had the sense or restraint not to say anything.

“I tried to injected your brother a vial of adrenaline, a hormone which is supposed to induce blood rush and therefore an increase of temperature. I did so three times, but seeing his body wasn’t responding to the treatment and time was flying, I had to use a drastic method.”

“What drastic method?” Mrs. Kim couldn’t help herself this time.

“I had to inject him a heat inducing drug.” the doctor said calmly.

A silence followed this statement, allowing him to pursue.

“The drug is fairly new in the medical field. It was created in France before the Napoleonic War and is known in England by only few, very well connected physicians. Its effects are meant to trick the body into heat, which helped, in your son’s case, to rise his temperature and put him out of danger. He is still feeling weak due to the long hypothermia and the cold he got from the rain. He is still under the effects of the drug but it is very mild and it should wear off in a day or two.”

“So he is out of danger?” Joonmyeon asked.

“Not quite. I have to monitor him closely to make sure his cold doesn’t develop into pneumonia, and see how his system reacts to the multiple drugs he got in such short time. He should remain at least until tomorrow mid-day. He is still too weak to be moved.”

“I must see him! I must!” Mrs Kim said plaintively.

“It is better to not overwhelm him at the moment Mrs Kim.” the doctor answered. “Jongdae needs rest and quiet, which you won’t provide in your state. Let Becky settle you in the waiting room and bring you a cup of tea. I shall come to check on your tension in a moment.”

Mrs Kim, distraught, nodded to his words and followed the help. Kyungsoo, torn for a second, chose to accompany her. She was feeling unwell, he couldn’t leave her like that. Joonmyeon would see Jongdae first. He was the oldest after all, when Minseok wasn’t here. After Kyungsoo and Mrs. Kim disappeared into the parlor, Joonmyeon took a step forward and put his hand on the doctor's arm.

“Yixing, can I see him?” he asked.

“Of course Joonmyeon.” Yixing answered, moving away from the door he had been shielding up till now. "Go ahead, I'll come to examine him in a bit."

"Thank you." Joonmyeon said with great relief, squeezing his arm before getting inside.

Joonmyeon realised when coming in that the door didn’t led to any room but the one his brother was currently convalescing in. A thought emerged in the back of his mind, wondering why the doctor and Jongdae were together in the same room to begin with, but all to his worry and eagerness to see his brother, he didn’t notice it. It would come back to him later, nagging. But now wasn’t the time. He gave a nod of acknowledgement and whispered a thank you before cracking the door open silently in case Jongdae would be sleeping. He wasn’t though. Lounging in the bed in a position that was half sitting, half resting against the pillows, he had a wet cloth in one hand, refreshing his face. Joonmyeon rushed to sit by his side on the bed, removing the cloth from his hand.

“It’s alright Jongdae,” he said softly to sooth him, taking the sight of his brother, “I am here now. I will take care of you.”

Jongdae was writhing in discomfort, eyes hazy and hair stuck to his forehead, mating with sweat. His complexion was flushed due to his state. He was wearing a long white nightgown with a round collar that exposed his collarbones, and Joonmyeon noticed he was flushed down his chest as well.

“Are you in pain?” Joonmyeon inquired.

“No, not truly.” Jongdae said, a little bit breathless. “Mostly uncomfortable. You know how it is.”

“I feel so sorry you have to endure it again.” Joonmyeon said, putting the cloth back in the small basin of of cold water on the bedside table and wiping his face and neck to refresh his brother the best he could. “Once a month is enough already.”

“Where did Yixing go? I want him here.”

Joonmyeon was shocked to hear his brother talk about the doctor in such familiarity.

“Shush now Jongdae.” He reprimanded his younger brother. “You shall not speak about the doctor in such familiar terms.”

“Yes I shall.” Jongdae sighed happily. “I shall for he adores me.” he added in a dreamy state. “He said so himself. I knew we were meant to be.”

Joonmyeon scowled disapprovingly before pressing the freshly wet cloth to Jongdae’s temples.

“You are in heat. The fever is making you delirious. You don’t know what you’re saying.” Joonmyeon brushed is brother’s ardent words aside. “I do hope you did not compromise yourself in front of him in such terms. Although as I know him sensible, he would most likely not give you any credit due to your state.”

“Yixing loves me!” Jongdae exclaimed with much vigour, angry his brother wouldn’t believe him.

Joonmyeon promptly put the hand that wasn’t holding the cloth above his brother’s mouth to shut him up.

“That is enough!” he said in a firm whisper. “I understand your state, but will not let you ridicule yourself. I know you like him, and he has been nothing but good to all of us, but expressing such feelings when he hasn’t shown any particular inclination towards you is nonsense. Get a grip now Kim Jongdae, or I will ask our dear doctor to sedate you.”

Jongdae made a grimace before leaning further into his pillows quietly, turning around.

“You don’t know his feelings.” Jongdae muttered with his back to him. “Only I know his heart.”

Joonmyeon realised he couldn’t reason with him in his state, so he merely adjusted the covers around him before standing up and taking place in a seat positioned close to the bed so he could remain close to Jongdae and be able to check on him. Soon after, Jongdae fell into a feverish sleep, exhausted by the sickness and the heat combined. Joonmyeon remained as still and observant as a hawk, ready to fetch the doctor if his brother showed a single declination.

Yixing was locked in his study upstairs, elbows on his desk, hands holding his head. He did his best to remain calm. He didn’t understand why Jongdae was affecting him so much. He was a Beta, he shouldn’t be so affected by the young Omega. It was the only thing that gave Yixing control over his overwhelming feelings. Had he been an Alpha, the most sensitive to Omega pheromones, God knows what would’ve happened. They probably would’ve been mated long before Jongdae’s family had arrived. After a few hours went by, Joonmyeon talked to his mother about warning their father and brother. Mrs Kim refused, saying the business Mr Kim had in town was important and couldn’t be adjourned as the two of them would come back early for sure if they knew. But Joonmyeon didn’t give up and before noon, a rider was sent to Bath with a message for their father. Yixing spent the rest of the night in his office, restless, as Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo and Mrs Kim took turns at Jongdae’s bedside.

*French translation: Oh my love


	8. Chapter XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't posted in so long! I travel back and forth twice a week because I took a job in another region and I am only home one night a week. I will post two chapters now and register one for next Friday. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all your nice comments. When things get heavy and difficult at work, I read them and they always make me feel better.

Of Sea Wind and Heather Fields

Book I — The Winter Sunset

Chapter XVIII

* * *

Their first morning in town, Minseok and his father received over breakfast an invitation to dine with Oh Luhan and his party. The house was in the fashionable part of the town: nothing surprising, as the goal was to see and to be seen in Bath. His father sent a note to confirm their attendance and they went on their own business for the day. Minseok was apprehensive to say the least; yet he couldn’t tell his father he wished them not to attend. Even though he assured him the day before of his absence of feelings for the omega, which was true, he did not like the inclination for teasing him Luhan seemed to have. It made Minseok ill-at-ease to be the target of his charming attempts. He strongly disapproved the omega’s vanity, something he was glad neither his brothers had, despite their own graceful attributes and beauty. Mr. Luhan was the kind of omega whom was acutely aware of the power of such charms and was used to make them work at his advantage. Minseok, even though not a gambler, could have bet money on the fact that Mr. Luhan had many courtiers in town, hastening to present their homage to him as soon as they heard of his coming to Bath. Minseok wondered why Luhan wished his father and himself over for dinner when he had a large acquaintance in town, which he hadn’t seen since he left London. Had Jongdae been here, he would have understood, as he genuinely enjoyed his character and company. However, he wasn’t really acquainted with Minseok and the Kim patriarch, which inclined Minseok to doubt his intentions were other than teasing him mercilessly. Mr. Luhan sent a carriage to fetch them at the inn, not wanting to trouble Mr. Kim as he sympathized with his back pains.

“I tell you Mr. Kim, you should think of doing a cure here.” Luhan told him over dinner. “It would do marvels for your poor back. I come here myself at least twice a year. It has done wonders to my health.”

“I shall consider it.” Mr. Kim nodded approvingly. “My old bones would surely be grateful. What do you think of it Minseok?”

Minseok rose his gaze from his plate to his father. Had they been alone, Minseok would have advised against it. If his father were to go to Bath, his mother would insist for her coming, as well as Joonmyeon and Jongdae, to give them the opportunity to mingle with fine society. To access such society, they would need to rent a decent lodging in a nice neighbourhood and stay at least four weeks. Their income would not permit it. Nevertheless, he couldn’t embarrass his father that way, so he acquiesced.

“I think the idea excellent.” he replied soberly.

“Then why do you look so grim?” Mr. Luhan asked, a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

There it was again, the teasing. Minseok was glad the party was small, sparing him a complete feeling of humiliation. Aside from his father and himself were Mr. Kim Jongin of course, two ladies accompanied by their offspring, a couple of girls and three gentlemen. He couldn’t understand why among all these people wishing for his attentions, Mr. Luhan only picked on him.

“I wouldn’t advice my father to make any decision without consulting my mother. No one should think of themselves in a marriage, as the decision is no longer our own, but belongs to the couple.” That is my opinion on the matter.”

Mr. Luhan seemed pensive before smiling, a soft smile Minseok never saw gracing his face before. Strangely enough, it was the first time he appeared without his socialite mask.

“Yes, I think you are right.” he approved. “There is no “I” once married, only “We” and “Us.”

For the first time of their acquaintance, Minseok found something he wholeheartedly approved in the person of Mr. Luhan.

It was fairly late when Mr. Kim and Minseok returned to the inn. One of the maids handed the patriarch a letter which came during their absence. They recognized Joonmyeon’s handwriting right away. They never received letters during their short business trips, so they knew something had had to happen at home. Mr. Kim opened the letter as soon as they got to their room. He started to read before sitting on the bed, passing a hand in his hair.

“Jongdae got sick.” he told his eldest. “It is grave; he might not pass the night.”

It was as if the sky fell upon Minseok’s head.

“How is that possible? He was fine when we left!”

“There was a storm. He got caught in the rain.” his father told him, reading Joonmyeon’s explanations. “He was found and treated by Doctor Zhang. Joonmyeon writes the doctor thinks our pack bond might help him to recover, thus we should come right away.”

“What do you want me to do father?” Minseok asked, as the reliable good little soldier he was.

“I will pack our things. Get informations on the soonest public coach. Write to Mr. Luhan as well, and excuse us for not being able to meet him again in Bath.”

“As you wish father.” Minseok bowed his head before leaving the room.

Mrs. Kim had taken the guest bedroom upstairs as she felt tired and overwhelmed with nerves. Kyungsoo went with her to make sure she did not make herself sick with worry. Joonmyeon nursed Jongdae through the night. He only left his side to put some more wood in the chimney or change the water to cool him down. As for the doctor, he came every hour to check on them.

“No changes.” Joonmyeon said with a tight smile as he came late in the night. “I’m going to get clean water.” he said, taking the empty pitcher at the foot of the bed and leaving the room.

Yixing went to the bed and examined Jongdae. He was still sweating profusely, his golden hair stuck to his temples and the back of his neck. Worse even, he was still quivering with fever. After a quick examination which, if Yixing was honest with himself, didn’t show any positive changes, he sighed deeply and sat at Jongdae’s bedside. He leaned forward, cupping Jongdae’s face in one hand, his thumb caressing his cheek.

“I know you can hear me Jongdae, so I want you to listen. You have to fight this. For yourself, for your family.”

He was about to leave it at that, but it didn’t seem enough. He leaned forward even more and whispered in his ear.

“If you truly love me, then prove it to me. Fight for your life so we can speak again.”

He brushed his lips against Jongdae’s burning forehead before leaving the room.

None would ever know if it were Joonmyeon’s attentive nursing or the doctor’s words that made a difference, but Jongdae did pass the night. At down, when the light was blue still, he regained consciousness. He winced at the heaviness of his own body, the sticky sweat that clung his clothes to his skin, the heat. Yet, he managed to push himself in a sitting position, stirring Joonmyeon awake. The later had remained at his bedside through the night and fell asleep holding Jongdae’s hand, his forehead resting on it in a prayer manner.

“You’re awake.” Joonmyeon rejoiced, taking him in his arms as his joy was too big to be contained.

Jongdae smiled and sniffed his brother’s hair scent for comfort.

“I feared I’d lose you.” Joonmyeon confessed, holding both his hands and kissing them. Repressed tears gleamed in his eyes.

“You will never lose me.” Jongdae gave him a smile, squeezing his hand.

Jongdae had a broken chuckle, a few tears escaping him. He whipped them quickly.

“You’re still weak. I shall ask the maid to heat the clear broth our dearest doctor ordered for you and tell the others you woke up. Stay still dearest, we do not want you to exert yourself.”

Joonmyeon left a deep kiss on top of Jongdae’s head before leaving the room. Jongdae turned his head away from the door and looked through the window on the left of his bed. It was so early in the morning that the blue from the night did not completely gave way to dawn light, making the scenery foggy. It was Jongdae’s favourite light. The door opened, but he did not turn his head away from the landscape. He saw him as he came to his bedside, taking place in the armchair Joonmyeon previously sat on.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, his voice low.

“Sticky.” Jongdae said with humour. “I need a change of clothes, this blouse is damp.”

“I will make sure Becky brings you everything you might need.”

“Yixing, about last night...” he couldn’t help but say, reaching for his hand.

Yixing removed his hand as soon as he touched it and stood up.

“You will stay here for today. We expect your father and brother early in the afternoon. Depending on your condition, you might return home tonight.”

He stood, bowed his head and left the room as if he had the Devil on his heels, almost bumping into Joonmyeon on his way out.

“Oh my! What have you done to poor Doctor Zhang?” Joonmyeon asked, coming with a tray of food.

“I have no idea.” Jongdae lied.

The worry which ate Mr. Kim and Minseok on their way to Haventon came to a quick relief as they arrived to Doctor Zhang’s practice. Jongdae was still bedridden due to his current weak state, but colour reappeared on his cheeks and lips, showing good signs of recovery. Minseok also carried for his brother a letter from his friend Mr. Luhan, whom under hearing of Jongdae’s sudden sickness and the necessity for the Kim men to go back to Haventon, provided his own horse and carriage, smelling salts and his wishes of prompt recovery. After the doctor examined Jongdae with the patriarch close by, Minseok and Joonmyeon’s keen eyes on him, he reassured them that the worst was past him and cleared him to go back home the same night. As their family waited by the small drawing room with tea, Joonmyeon helped Jongdae getting dressed. Becky, the kind maid of their chivalrous doctor, had washed Jongdae’s wearing apparel and ironed them once they dried, making the young Omega able to get into his own clothes.

“What’s wrong with you?” Joonmyeon inquired as he laced Jongdae’s back. “You are abnormally quiet.”

“I am trying to keep my emotions at bay.” the younger omega answered vaguely.

That made Joonmyeon stop.

“You never contain yourself Kim Jongdae.” he said, spinning his brother around. “You can tell me anything, you know that?” Joonmyeon squeezed his shoulders in a comforting manner, his gaze trying to catch his own.

For a second, Jongdae thought of telling him all that was on his mind. The weight of Yixing’s body upon his, the feeling of his hands all over his body, his fingers mapping every line and curve of it as they kissed deeply, inhaling each other’s oxygen. The way he cried for Yixing to take him, to make him his, the way his legs wrapped around his waist, pressing their crotch together to get more friction because his life seemed to depend on it, this kind of pleasure he had never felt before. The fact that, hadn’t it been for the moral compass and extreme self-control of the doctor, he would have lost his maidenhood by the time his family made it to his practice. He knew what a heat felt like since he was twelve, but being with this man made things completely different. All his life, he hated the lewd stories of Alphas about Omegas so lost in their heat they were nothing but whores craving to be filled. Yet, last night, he became his worst nightmare: he had behaved like a whore. How could he confess that to his perfect, goody-two-shoes brother? How could he even face Yixing after that? The older man was obviously beyond embarrassed by the situation: he had ran from his touch and presence earlier that day. He must be gravely disappointed by such an horrific conduct, he whom was born and raised within the French aristocracy and its values of nobility. Even if the doctor kept quiet, which he most likely would, considering his noble character, never again would he look at him with kind eyes or show him the respect owed to the son of the gentleman. Jongdae had behaved like a whore, and it was a sin so big the stain will never erase.

“Sometimes there is just nothing to be said Joonmyeon.” he said matter-of-factly, brushing off his brother’s concern.

When the Kims went back to Longheath, Jessie told Mr. Kim mail came during his absence and that she put it on his desk in his office. The patriarch went to lock himself in it, taking the excuse of responding to his letters to avoid his wife until dinner time. Mrs. Kim went to boss around Fanny, Betsie and their cook about the night’s menu, leaving her progeny and spouse peacefully alone. Kyungsoo went to the music room to practice on the piano and Minseok, in need of physical activities after the long carriage ride, went to help the gardener chop some wood and do some heavy lifting. Jongdae locked himself in their shared bedroom, leaving Joonmyeon to occupy himself in the drawing room. He had some embroidery to do. He was in the middle of selecting ribbons when Jessie entered the room quietly. Something in her demeanour made Joonmyeon aware of her discretion. She looked above her shoulder before taking something out of her hidden waist pocket.

“A letter came for you when you were away.” she whispered. “Northernhill’s henchman came to deliver this and asked for it to be passed on to you, _discreetly_.”

Joonmyeon’s cheek flushed and he quickly grabbed the envelope, slipping it in his corsage.

“Thank you Jessie. That is all?”

She nodded and left the room as quietly as she entered it. Joonmyeon felt his heart beating fast under his skin, the rectangle of paper above it. Jongdae was in their bedroom, so going there was to no avail. As quietly as Jessie, he wore his cape and slipped outside. He walked down the hill and through the heath field to reach the seaside. Only then, he dared, with trembling hands, to open the letter. The seal was one he recognised immediately. He knew very well whom it was from.

_Northernhill Park, February19 th, 1804_

_Dearest Joonmyeon,_

_I can no longer rest. I can no longer sleep. I can no longer live. Every instant deprived from your presence is a tremendous suffering. I am sick since I first laid eyes upon you, yet my affliction cannot be cured by any medicine known to this world. Ever since our breaths exchanged the promise of a tender kiss that fateful day, I have not been able to think about anything else. I thought I was going mad. I seem to die every time you walk away, and be reborn when you grant me the privilege of your beloved presence. It consumes me with every breath I take, with each of your smiles. I am on my knees, bent, broken. You came, you laid your eyes upon me, and you vanquished a supposed untamed male. I have to see you again. I need to see you again. A word from you will fill me with happiness or deprive me of it forever._

_Oh Sehun_

  
  


Joonmyeon gasped while reading the letter. Such powerful, passionate feelings laid over paper! What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to respond? Should he even respond to such a letter? He quickly folded it back to the envelope and put it in his hidden pocket, vowing to never set eyes upon it again. As he came back to the house, he was seen by his father.

“Joonmyeon? I did not know you went outside.” he said with a frown, clearly about to utter some reproach disguised in advice.

“I went to see the horses Papa,” Joonmyeon felt a bitter taste burning the back of his throat as he lied, “the stables are just a few feet away from the house. That cannot be considered outside.”

“You’re right, you’re right.” his father conceded, waving his hand to dismiss his words. He held a letter. Joonmyeon almost stopped breathing at the sight.

“Father, what is this letter?” he asked, fearing the answer.

The patriarch sighed deeply, showing it to Joonmyeon.

“This, my child, is a letter from my nephew Park Chanyeol. His father’s recent passing made him keen to renew the ties between us. He writes of his coming in a fortnight. That will not appeased your poor mother’s nerves.” he said with a knowing smile before walking towards the kitchen, calling after his wife.

Joonmyeon did not realise he was holding on the door frame until his father disappeared from his sight and the pain in his fingers called his back to reality. Later that night, when he was safely tucked under the covers of the bed he shared with Jongdae, Joonmyeon whispered in the dark:

“He scares me Dae. Being near him makes me feel like I am losing control over my reason. My mind gets subdued by the overwhelming feelings rushing through me when we are in close proximity. I don’t know what to do and it’s terrifying me.”

“Joonmyeon, I can’t believe I have to spell it out for you.” Jongdae said wearily. “You’re falling for him, make your peace with it. Now goodnight.” he whispered, turning around to sleep.

Joonmyeon remained immobile, eyes riveted to the ceiling. He fell asleep still debating over Jongdae’s words.

  
  


In Kyungsoo and Minseok’s room, the darkness also provided hushed discussions, though of a different kind.

“What do you think he’s like?” Kyungsoo whispered.

“I don’t know.” Minseok replied quietly. “I never imagined him as an actual being, but more like a distant threat in the far future.”

“I can’t believe we are going to meet our cousin in a fortnight. I wonder what kind of disagreement was between father and our uncle for us not to meet until his passing. I hope we won’t be so alienated from one another after you all have a family of your own.”

“We will never be like that. We are too tight, the four of us. Besides, you will have a family too.”

“I am not interested in marriage, truly.”

“Strange words for a man planning to devote himself to the Anglican Church.” Minseok laughed.

“You know I do not do it by taste but by necessity.” Kyungsoo replied.

“I know,” Minseok said softly, a pang of sadness stirring his heart, “and I am sorry. I wish you would be able to study as well. My education is a waste on me: I prefer manual labour to the Law. If I could have Longheath and take care of the estate, I would be a happy man indeed.”

“No one deserves it more than you.” Kyungsoo said with the firm certainty of his youthful years. “I bet this Park Chanyeol is a town dandy unable to milk a cow!”

They laughed together until they calmed themselves enough for sleep to catch them.


	9. Chapter IX

Of Sea Wind and Heather Fields

Book I — The Winter Sunset

Chapter IX

* * *

In the magnificent study of Northernhill Park, Sehun sat at his desk while Jongin was facing him. The two young men were working on fastidious but necessary papers when Luhan entered abruptly, opening wide the double door and coming inside. Sehun sighed, leaning back on his chair. There was no way he could work peacefully with his brother around.

“Gentlemen,” Luhan said, putting both his hands on the desk and leaning forward, “I propose we gather our friends to enjoy this beautiful weather.”

“For pity's sake Luhan, you just came from Bath!” Sehun responded, annoyed. “Isn't your socialite temperament fulfilled yet?”

“And here I thought an occasion to see your dear Kim Joonmyeon would please you.” Luhan rebuffed. “Well then, I'll leave you alphas to your low labour.”

Luhan knew how to tug at his brother's heartstrings. That's why he couldn't dissimulate the triumphant smile appearing on his face when Sehun leaned back on his chair with a sigh.

“Pray tell.” he said, hand raised, to engage him to speak.

“I propose we organise a picnic by the lake. Spring is heating up the air slightly and we could walk the distance to the lake. I heard from the Kim brothers that the locals love to go there during summertime and the view is said to be outstanding. What do you think brother? Shall I see to it?”

Luhan knew he risked to annoy Sehun by forcing his hand, but Luhan being away in Bath gave him no occasion to see the blue-eyed beauty he was so taken with for quite some time.

“Fine, do as you wish.” He agreed, a little bit of reluctance in his voice at the perspective of seeing other people than the one he wished near. “Not too many people though. You know how I ill-at-ease I feel around strangers.”

“I shall see to it.” Luhan said, excited, before leaving the room.

“Well my friend, you seem truly gone for this one.” Jongin pointed out with a grin.

“I don't even know how far.” Sehun said pensively as his eyes turned to the wide windows.

At Longheath, Jongdae had fully recovered from his sickness, under the constant care of Joonmyeon and the daily visits of Doctor Zhang. It was with great pleasure that his parents and brothers saw him join them in the _petit salon_ for the first time in a week, with a healthy complexion and his usual smile gracing his lips.

“Good morning!” he sing-song loudly with a joy understandable giving the fact he had been secluded in his bedroom for a week. Joonmyeon, coming after him, shook his head with an indulgent smile.

“Well my son, you seem to have regained your vigour! I guess it's only a question of time for you to argue with your dear Mama again.” Mr. Kim said, amused.

“Oh Mr. Kim! How dare you say such things?” Mrs. Kim yelped.

With the help, Jongdae settled his dear easel and canvas near the window, impatient to paint again after such a long week without much creative entertainment. He put his white pinafore over his dress before sitting on his stool, caressing his brushes, wondering what he would use and paint today. Jongdae had a real talent in all arts, from singing -his best talent Joonmyeon would compliment him- to painting. Joonmyeon, on the other hand, was more gifted with practical skills like stitching, embroidery, knitting and flower arrangements. Currently sitting on one of the sofas, he was meticulously working on a small tapestry he planned on hanging in their shared room. As for Minseok and Kyungsoo, they were playing chess near the fireplace, seriousness all over their faces.

After an hour of peaceful entertainment, Fanny knocked at the open door, seemingly flushed.

“Mr. and Mrs. Kim, a gentleman just arrived here. He said he wrote to you of his coming. He said his name was Mr. Park Chanyeol.”

“Isn't he early?” Mrs. Kim asked out loud. “We weren't expecting him until tomorrow!”

“What should I do Mam? Do I bring him here?”

“Well,” Mr. Kim said, “I can't decently let my nephew outside while we are all here. Introduce him.”

“And do bring some tea after that.” Mrs. Kim said. “We can't let him think we are not welcoming.”

“Yes Mam.” Fanny curtsied before leaving.

The brothers looked at each other, intrigued. They had never saw their cousin, only aware of his existence because he would inherit their father at the expense of themselves. They didn't know how to greet such a presence in their home. Mr. Kim, settled in his armchair, reported his attention to his newspaper.

“Everyone keep to your activities.” Mrs. Kim instructed. “We shall not appear flustered in our own home.”

Needless to say, she didn't have to say so for her children and husband to act as such. When Fanny came back, she introduced in the room a tall, appealing man. He had dark ash brown hair brushed back, eyes that made him look vivacious and curious, an engaging face and a warm openness coming from him. There was just something in his air, and his heartfelt smile reassured them upon his intentions coming here. As he came in, he leaned to greet them. Everyone rose to great him in the same fashion. Everyone but Jongdae, too preoccupied by his canvas to be aware of his surroundings.

“Jongdae!” Mrs. Kim angrily whispered. “Your manners!”

Mr. Park then walked toward him under the vigilant gaze of everyone else and stopped right in front of him.

“The picture in your mind must be quite something, considering how intent you are on recreating it.” He said.

Jongdae then raised his head and took notice of him, as well as the rest of his family, waiting on him to greet the man. He cursed internally, knowing that with his mother, he would never hear the end of it. He rose to his feet and curtsied, as was expected of him.

“Mr. Park,” he said politely, “welcome to Longheath. I hope you will find the sights as beautiful as I try to showcase them.”

“I am certain I will.” he replied, his voice low and deep. “If I may...”

He rose a hand to Jongdae's face and, with the brush of his thumb, a spot of paint off his cheek. Jongdae's voice died in his throat, unable to utter a thank you.

When Fanny came back with tea, Mrs. Kim had made Jongdae and Joonmyeon sit next to her in one sofa while Mr. Park sat on the one facing them. Kyungsoo and Minseok were all to their game and Mr. Kim was, well true to form, in his armchair by the fire.

“So, Mr. Park, was your trip pleasant? You wrote to us from London right? It must've been a long road.”

“Firstly please do call me Chanyeol. We are all family, I rather have you drop formalities with me. As for my trip, it was very pleasant indeed, thank you for your concern, dear aunt.”

“Such a flatterer!” Mrs. Kim giggled. “Well then Chanyeol dear, what is it you do?” she asked, serving him his tea.

“Thank you.” he said took the cup he was handed. “I am a musician and composer.”

“Oh my dear! Are you able to make a living with this profession?” Mrs. Kim asked with commiseration.

“I am,” Chanyeol said, “thanks to the generous patronage of the Marchioness of Erstwhile.”

“Is that so?” Mrs. Kim was getting interested. “Who is that Lady? Pray tell Chanyeol dearest.”

“She is the widow of the late Marquis of Erstwhile. She herself is from noble lineage and linked to prestigious names as well. I was extremely lucky to have her Ladyship hear me play at a party one day and offered me, aside form paid commissioned pieces, a cottage in her estate as well as the use of her house in London. I am forever indebted to her kindness, for I live of my passion thanks to her Ladyship.”

“It must have been a great help for you and your career, to know such a woman.”

“For sure. She is a true socialite, and her love of the arts and erudition made her a well-known and respected figure within cultured circles. She offered me connections and opportunities I couldn't have dreamed of. I love composing and playing music, but it is hard to make it a stable livelihood without a patron.”

After Mrs. Kim finished questioning Chanyeol about his profession or patroness, they didn't hear much about Lady Jane, Marchioness of Erstwhile. Chanyeol was a humble man and it seemed difficult to him to talk about her without seeming to brag, so they didn't breach the subject after the initial inquiries concerning his profession. They had tea, and Mrs. Kim removed herself from the sofa to leave Chanyeol and her sons to get acquainted with one another.

After their chess game, Minseok volunteered to walk Chanyeol around the propriety and show him the stables, the barn and the hen house. All of the youngsters went, and they all laughed when Chanyeol shriek when a cow pushed against him.

“I am not at ease with animals.” their cousin confessed with a bashful smile. “They make me nervous.”

“You'll have to get used to them though.” Minseok pointed out, patting the flank of the cow and guiding her inside her box. “One day you will inherit this domain. To get a sufficient revenue to live off of it, you have to manage it tightly and being able to do some of the work yourself. We cannot keep more than a cook, three maids for the main house, and a handyman around. You have to know that.”

It almost sounded like a warning from the eldest Kim. To diffuse the sudden tension, Jongdae spoke up:

“Chanyeol, do you ride?”

The older man seemed utterly relieved at the change of subject.

“Not often as I am more in the city than country, but I can.”

“Well then, would you like to see the sights of our country tomorrow? I can't promise to keep up with you, but I will try my best.”

This made Chanyeol laugh.

“Are you such a great rider, cousin?”

“Jongdae is the finest among us. Probably one of the best in the country as well.” Kyungsoo praised his older brother the way only younger siblings can, full of pride and admiration.

“Well in that case, I shall try my utmost to not be a burden to you.” Chanyeol answered.

“Let's all go.” Joonmyeon proposed. “I am sure Mama could spare us one morning,” he said for them omega, “and for sure you gentlemen can arrange your plans.” he said to his beta brothers.

“I could see to it.” Minseok said confidently. “Kyungsoo?”

“The reverend isn't expecting me tomorrow.” responded their youngest.

“Marvellous!” Jongdae exclaimed, clapping his hands. “It is settled then, tomorrow we shall all go.”

When the time for dinner came, Kyungsoo left his usual place in front of Jongdae to let Chanyeol and him keep talking. Curious as he was, the omega wanted to know all about London, when he had never been, and the socialites of the city. Chanyeol was good at telling anecdotes and illustrated them well, which made him entertaining. He was telling them a funny story that happen in a _salon_ when Fanny appeared at the door.

“A letter came from Northernhill Park.” she said.

“Give it to me dear.” Mrs. Kim said, ripping it open as soon as she got her hands on it. “It's from Mr. Luhan. He invites you boys to a picnic to the lake tomorrow. It would take you an entire day, to go there and come back...”

“But we can't tomorrow!” Jongdae said. “We already made plans to go riding and show Chanyeol around in the morning!”

“We absolutely cannot refuse him!” she retorted. “His brother is Joonmyeon's best prospect!”

“Mother please!” Joonmyeon interjected.

“Let's not speak of it. I will write to Mr. Luhan that unfortunately, you cannot come because your cousin is here with us, then he will write back to invite Chanyeol as well. If they can host the four of you, one more won't be a stretch.”

Leaving their children mortified, Mrs. Kim asked for quill and paper.

After dinner and much demands from Mrs. Kim and his cousins, he accepted bashfully to sit at the pianoforte for them. To say he was talented was an understatement. Even Jongdae, whom had been told from a young age that he was skilled, felt humbled. After he ended his concerto, everyone applauded, in awe. He bowed to them, a timid smile curling his lips.

“He is absolutely perfect.” Mrs. Kim said to her husband as they were both in bed. “It would be a great relief if Jongdae married him. That way, when we lose you my dear, we wouldn't be without a roof over our heads.”

“And what makes you think that either of them is interested in the prospect of marrying one another?” Mr. Kim asked. “The man has been here one day and you already see something into the situation.”

“It's a feeling I have.” she said knowingly. “Haven't you seen the eyes he gave our boy over dinner. He is quite smitten with him. I must say I feel relieved he doesn't have his eyes set on Joonmyeon. He has way better prospects with Lord Oh and that affair is as good as done already!”

“Your conjectures never fail to amaze me my dear. Daydream if you wish, but please blow the candle.”

The next morning, they found out a carriage was sent for them to bring them to Northernhill Park. This brought joy to Mrs. Kim, who saw there a considerate gesture of Lord Oh for her son.

“You think he sent every guest his personal carriage?” she screamed after Joonmyeon after he stormed off, exasperate, when she shared with him her first conjecture.

“She is becoming insufferable.” Joonmyeon muttered as Jongdae was lacing his dress, both readying themselves in their room. “It's always Lord Oh this and his Lordship that... I wish I could make my own mind about the man without her speaking of him all the time.”

“She's our mother. We know how she's like. Besides, you already have your opinion about the man, don't you?”

The faint blush on Joonmyeon's cheeks was reflected in the mirror of their dressing table. Jongdae gasped and turned him around.

“Oh my God! You do like him!”

“It's not like that!” Joonmyeon exclaimed. “It's just... He confuses me! I don't know how I feel about him, and Mama is not helping. Each time she praises him, I want to run away from him only to not give her the satisfaction.”

“Well, I hope this day among the Northernhill residents will enlighten your mind.” Jongdae patted his shoulders.

The four brothers and their cousin took the carriage which drove them to Northernhill Park. Its three inhabitants were strolling in the gardens when they arrived and Mr. Luhan immediately ran to meet them.

“Oh my dear friends!” he cried, squeezing Jongdae then Joonmyeon in his arms. “I missed you dearly when I was away!”

“Luhan dear, you went to Bath. I am sure you were with fine society there.” Jongdae laughed.

“Well, there was none I liked as well as I do you both.” he said, squeezing their hands. “

As he said so, Lord Oh and Mr. Kim had caught up with the runaway Omega. They bowed to the Kims party, and they did the same in return. Joonmyeon couldn't help but catch the eyes of Mr. Oh as he curtsied, dark abysses burning his soul.

“I must thank you, Luhan, for allowing our cousin to join us.” Joonmyeon said, ever so polite. “Mr. Park Chanyeol came to us yesterday from London and is to stay for some time.”

“I was nothing dear.” Luhan assured. “As they say, the more the merrier.”

“Your name sounds familiar.” Lord Oh said. He spoke so little that hearing him startled the Kims.

“I am under the kind patronage of Lady Erstwhile of Rosefield Park. Maybe you heard of my music somewhere.” Chanyeol answered.

“Oh my! Isn't that splendid coincidence!” Luhan cried. “Lady Erstwhile is our maternal aunt!”

“Splendid indeed!” Chanyeol exclaimed, beaming. “I am even more pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“My brother and I haven't been to Rosefield Park for quite some time, but we have an excessive correspondence with our aunt as well as our cousin Georgiana. I bet she has grown so much since we've last seen her!”

“I teach Miss Georgiana the pianoforte when I am at Rosefield Park. I saw her a month or so ago, and I must say she is a truly accomplished young lady.”

“I guess it's a small world after all.” Lord Oh said to cut the discussion short. “Weren't you eager to show our guests the gardens?”

“Yes I was.” Luhan said. “Come Jongdae, you have to see our peonies! How they bloomed!”

Joonmyeon was expecting Minseok to give him his arm but was startled to see Lord Oh offering his.

“Allow me.” he said, his voice so low it was but a whisper.

Nodding shyly, he obliged. The feeling he got when he put his hand on his arm shook him to the core. It was too sudden, too intense. As if he had been burned, Joonmyeon jolted and made a movement to remove his hand, but Lord Oh reached for it before he could.

“Look at me.” he asked gently but firmly.

When Joonmyeon looked at him, everything seemed to fall into place. From those eyes alone, he felt a strength, a certainty so profound he was immediately reassured. He felt he belonged on his arm, near him, with him, more than he ever belonged anywhere else in his entire life. Which was bizarre, considering Joonmyeon had always felt his place was among his family. All to his disturbing thoughts, he didn't notice Lord Oh’s deliberate slow pace and the others getting ahead of them before the man spoke to him.

“I am glad to see you again.”

This made Joonmyeon break from his thoughts and look at him.

“I imagine your thoughts were all to your brother and his recovery the past week or so, but I wish you to know you haven't left my mind. I believe you to know it as you received my letter.”

Joonmyeon looked down, speechless and conflicted.

“I must tell you that I let my brother pursue his picnic fantasy with the hope of seeing you.” he kept on talking. “I couldn't bear not seeing you any longer.”

“I don't know how to reply to such words...” Joonmyeon admitted, embarrassed.

“You don't have to say anything.” Lord Oh said. “Your eyes have already enlightened me enough on your behalf.”

“My Lord, I am afraid you're mistaken. I don't even know what feelings you speak of.”

The Alpha stopped and looked around. Seeing the party was quite far, he pulled Joonmyeon in an alley sheltered by high plants.

“So I am to believe you felt nothing that day?” Sehun asked him with utmost urgency, yet cupping his face as if it were the most delicate porcelain. “When both our hearts beat as one, as the pull between us became so strong our lips brushed? Am I to believe you did not feel the way I felt, the way I feel now in your presence? Tell me Joonmyeon.”

“Please, don't...” Joonmyeon whispered, his hands grabbing Sehun’s to remove them from his face. “I would be a disgrace, we can't...”

“I want no one but you. Since the day our eyes met, it has been you. No, even before that. It was always meant to be you, Joonmyeon. Can't you see we are one soul together? What can I say, what can I do to make you believe the sincerity of my feelings?”

He spoke with such passion, such fervour that Joonmyeon didn't know what or how to think. Lord Oh seemed out of the pages of a great romance novel, the ones Jongdae loved so dearly. His brother would have known how to respond to such a burst of passion, but Joonmyeon was finding himself quite inapt.

“I don't know how to respond to such passionate feelings.” Joonmyeon said. “I do not have your verve, My Lord. I am a simple country boy, without ornaments nor embellishments. I can only say this: yes, I have felt for you feelings I don't know how to define and yes, I acknowledge your own feelings to be sincere. However, I can't receive your proposal now, for it seemed rushed and not well thought. I rather have us getting to know each other and not act on impulses neither of us have control over.”

Joonmyeon was apprehensive of the Alpha's reaction. He knew horror stories of alphas that couldn't get their way. But Lord Oh swept away all his fears.

“I understand your position.” he said. “I should have been more in control of myself. Forgive me.”

“There is nothing to forgive.” Joonmyeon smiled. “I have a brother who shares your passionate nature. Nothing could keep him for speaking his heart.”

“Thank you for your kindness.” his lordship said, obviously relieved. “Let me take you back to the others, before your brothers get anxious.”

When they caught up with the others, the rest of the guests had arrived. The Oh carriage allowed up to six people to travel comfortably, and Luhan insisted for Jongdae, Joonmyeon and Baekhyun to ride with him. However, Joonmyeon would not be parted from his dearest friend Henry, who came with his older brother Zhoumi. Minseok, as a protective beta and older brother, was reluctant to have his brothers travelling alone, while Lord Oh had wished for an opportunity to pursue his conversation with Joonmyeon. Agreeing on who was to sit where took half an hour of negotiations. Eventually, Luhan went with Jongdae, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo while Joonmyeon, Henry, Minseok, Zhoumi, Lord Oh and Mr. Kim Jongin took the other carriage.

“I am so happy to see you!” Henry exclaimed, squeezing Joonmyeon's hands in his. “It feels like an eternity went by!”

“Henry!” Joonmyeon laughed. “Always exaggerating, aren't you?”

“Well, between you being sick then Jongdae being sick, we haven't seen each other much later. You ought to take better care of yourself, Joonie!”

“I promise I will.” Joonmyeon smiled. “I missed you dearly too.” he admitted, side-hugging the younger omega sitting beside him.

“Look at them Minseok, so exquisitely sweet.” Zhoumi nudged his friend, as they were both sitting in front of the pair.

“Are you jealous brother?” Henry said maliciously. “For Joonmyeon is my special friend and shall not hug you?”

Sitting across Sehun, Jongin noticed his hand squeezing into a fist at the jest and smiled. Knowing the younger man, Jongin knew the thought of another man receiving affection from the object of his affection must've been maddening to him.

“Well, he gives me hugs all the time, so you're not that special.” Minseok replied with a laugh. “Joonmyeon is by nature affectionate, and he is doting on his family.”

“This trait will make you a wonderful mother.” Jongin said, joining the conversation. “I have two married older sisters, I know how to discern these qualities.”

“You never told us of your sisters Mr. Kim.” Henry said. “Have you had nephews yet?” he asked, curious.

“Yes. As a matter of fact, I am three times an uncle and twice godfather. The oldest of my sisters, Frances, has two young children, and Maria gave birth to a son a few months ago.”

“I wouldn't have expected you to be the youngest after two sisters.” Joonmyeon said. “You should dare to speak more Mr. Kim. We might find you interesting.”

“Oh my! Did the angel of Haventon make a joke at my expense?” Jongin pretended to be offended. “Sehun, help me out my friend! I am getting cornered!”

They all had a laugh, except said friend.

“I shall let you speak Jongin.” Sehun eventually said. “You have a better temperament to charm people and the manners to make of strangers friends. I do not share your gift.”

“If only you tried, Lord Oh,” Joonmyeon said, “you might realise everyone has the ability to make conversation and friends. It only requires education and manners, both of which you surely possess.”

“If that is your wish, I shall try all my might.” the man answered, and something in the gleam of his eyes and the tone of his voice, lost to everyone but Joonmyeon, made the Omega feel a shiver of down his spine.

In the other carriage, away from his brother, Luhan was less careful to mind his tongue. He was eager to learn more about Chanyeol because of his acquaintance to his aunt and cousin.

“Do you stay often at Rosefield Mr. Park?”

“I usually spend the season in London and the winter months in Bath, but I am there the rest of the year. Lady Erstwhile gave me the use of a comfortable cottage in her estate, which I am enchanted to call home.”

“Oh! You are the tenant of the cottage!” Luhan exclaimed, between surprise and delight. “I remember my aunt writing of works being done there for the use of a new tenant in one of her letters.”

“She did a great deal to it before I arrived.” Chanyeol admitted. “She has always been extremely kind and generous towards me.”

“Well, I am sure she couldn't bestow her kindness on a more deserving subject.” Luhan smiled.

“You are too kind.” Chanyeol said with a bashful smile of his own.

Jongdae and Kyungsoo shared an amused look. They both remarked Chanyeol could get flustered easily, which, for an Alpha, wasn't common. It was an endearing trait to them. Nothing was more repulsive than a boasting Alpha full of his own importance.

“Mr. Park,” Baekhyun spoke, not able to stay quiet any longer, “would you play something to us soon? I really wish to hear you play.”

“Well, if the occasion arises, I would gladly play.” Chanyeol said.

“It is settled them! I must provide you an occasion.” Baekhyun said, clapping his hands to make his point.

When they arrived at the lake, the betas and alphas spread blankets on the grass under the shade of a tree to allow them to sit. The baskets of food were opened and victuals passed on. Minseok, Zhoumi, Chanyeol, Luhan and Mr. Kim Jongin were playing cards, Jongdae and Baekhyun were talking and laughing among themselves, just like Joonmyeon and Henry, while Kyungsoo was reading. Joonmyeon was listening to Henry when a tall figure stopped in front of them. He looked up to see Lord Oh towering over them.

“Mr. Joonmyeon, would you like to stroll around the lake with me?” he asked.

“I guess walking would to me good.” he blushed. “You don't mind, Henry?”

“No, of course not.” his friend said. “Go.” he urged him.

Joonmyeon took the hand extended to him to get on his feet and walked with Lord Oh towards the lake.

“Everyone is looking at us.” he said after they put some distance between the group and themselves.

“At least than cannot hear us.” he replied. “I could no longer sit in silence, after what you've told me earlier. I want you to know me the way you wish, I want nothing in my character to be a mystery to you, for I feel within my heart I have known you forever.”

“I told you we must put those feelings aside. They are born from our instincts, they are not rational. We needs facts, not sentiments. We don’t even know if we are compatible people!”

“You are a true product of the Enlightenment!” Lord Oh laughed.

“And you are a true Romantic!” Joonmyeon pointed out.

“Not before you.” Lord Oh confessed. “I was much more rational before I met you.”

“So I am to blame for the loss of your senses?”

“That and much more.” he said in a low voice, making the omega blush.

They walked a few steps in silence before Joonmyeon dared to ask a burning question.

“Have you ever been in love, My Lord?”

Joonmyeon knew partially the answer, because Luhan had told Jongdae of his brother's childhood love. Maybe he wanted to confront his truthfulness of character asking this. Maybe he wanted to reassure himself on the man's feelings. He couldn't quite tell.

“I thought I was in love once.” Lord Oh replied after a moment of silence. “As the son and heir of an Earl, it was expected of me to marry and continue the family line since the day I was born. I was engaged since infancy to a boy of noble blood and means. He came to live with us as my father's ward when I was about six years old. We grew up together; we were inseparable. However, when his father lost everything except his title after gambling and contracting debts, my own father broke the match and sent him away. We were fifteen. I was devastated, as you can guess. I also feared for him. He is such a delicate creature, so used to the luxuries of life, much like my brother. I couldn't see him deprived of everything. With the help of Luhan, I secured a match for him to a wealthy man who wished to marry into a noble family and get by it a name and title. They courted for two months before the wedding bells rang. The man paid all the debts of the father and bough back the estate they had lost. They live there now, and they found happiness in the home they made and the family they built.”

Joonmyeon took a moment to process the story before asking:

“Do you regret what happened? Do you wish you could have married him?”

Lord Oh shook his head.

“Even if at the time I thought I would never love another, I know now that I was wrong. It was a young love, immature and idealistic, magnified by its loss. I know now that we wouldn't have made each other happy in the long term, after all youth and ideals had vanished from our figures and minds. We were not compatible people, to employ your turn of sentence. All turned out well for the both of us.”

Joonmyeon was surprised to feel relieved at the end of Lord Oh's speech. He brushed off the thought. Surprisingly, his lordship was the one initiating the next question.

“You say you don't know what love is, yet I remember your mother saying you got a proposal when you were fifteen.”

“My mother means well, but she speaks too liberally.” Joonmyeon said, embarrassed. “It was a gentleman of the country. He went to my father without asking me, but he got the same answer I would have given him.”

“You would have refused him?”

“Of course!” Joonmyeon cried. “I was fifteen, the same age as Kyungsoo now, a child still! I wouldn't have known how to be someone's spouse.”

“You never thought of love then?” Lord Oh inquired. “Even between you and your future spouse?”

“As you measured my character My Lord, you know me a rationalist. I only want a simple, honest life, with a good and respectable man to whom I will be true and faithful for as long as I live.”

“Marriage shouldn't be a death trap! What about your feelings?”

“Well, I suppose I will grow to care for him, and the children we'd have will cement a mutual tenderness between us. I never hoped for a grand love that would throw me into the fits of passion. I am not my brother.”

A long silence followed his words, until Lord Oh halted. Joonmyeon turned to him to see what detained him, only to be pulled up close. Sehun’s hands cupped his face as if he was made of porcelain and leaned forward, so close that when he spoke again, in a low voice close to a whisper, Joonmyeon could feel his breath on his lips.

“Then I wish for this.” Sehun said, his eyes anchored in Joonmyeon’s own, magnetic and consuming. “I want your heart to burn for me Kim Joonmyeon. I want you to feel a love so ardent it consumes your very soul. I want you to be anxious in my absence, to long for me when I'm away, to be insatiable for my presence by your side. I want to be your one and only love, the love you never aspired to, but encountered by fate. I won't be satisfied until you are as lost for me as I am for you.”

Joonmyeon felt his blood boil in his veins and a rush of heat indisposed him. He tried to control his breathing, but his chest felt heavy and he was close to hyperventilating.

“Excuse me. I can’t… I can’t...” he breathed before leaving Lord Oh's side.

He walked quickly to the lake and sat on the edge. After removing his gloves, he took some water and splashed it on his face. It wasn't etiquette appropriate, but his laboured breathing and sudden fever were close to make him faint, and it was the only solution he found to calm himself down. He must have send off distress vibes because less than a minute after, Lord Oh was crouching next to him, his hand on his elbow.

“Are you alright Joonmyeon?” he asked with obvious concern. “Do you want me to take you back to the shade?”

“I'm alright.” the younger man assured him, still somewhat breathless. “I'm alright.”

“You don't look alright. Come, let me help you.”

Lord Oh helped him on his feet, and Joonmyeon almost fainted when he felt the alpha's hands on the bare skin of his arm and hand. He held his hands up to his lips and kissed them with a fervour that could only be described as religious. Joonmyeon took a deep intake of air, surprised by his audacity. His bare hands, for God's sake!

“Forgive me.” Sehun murmured, repentant like a sinner. “I couldn't help myself.”

“It's... It's alright.” Joonmyeon stuttered. “Let's go back now. Please.”

Lord Oh nodded, helped him to slip on his gloves and they got back to the others.

The party spent a delightful day at the lake, so much so that Mr. Luhan vowed to organise another excursion for their little group. Henry and Baekhyun were delighted, Joonmyeon feared a prolonged contact with Lord Oh and Jongdae had a sadness about him the older Omega could not pinpoint. Jongdae was usually so upfront with his feelings that the sentiment he hid something from him worried Joonmyeon. He wasn’t obvious about it: in many ways, he was still the happy-go-lucky soul he always was, however his eyes were holding a secret sorrow Joonmyeon couldn’t explain. He made a mental note to gently nudge Jongdae about it: no one was less inclined to talk than Jongdae when confronted directly.


	10. Chapter X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for your kind comments! I loved reading your reactions and responding to them. 
> 
> Now, I noticed some mistakes I edited but have to adress here:
> 
> First, Sehun was called Mr. Oh instead of his courtesy title of Lord. It's because when I first wrote this story, Sehun wasn't noble but I changed it later on to add a complexity to the story. Also, I noted Sehun said he was the son of a Duke: that's a mistake. Sehun is the son of an Earl. The British nobility goes like this:  
> \- Monarchy (King/Queen; Prince/Princess)  
> \- Duke/Duchess  
> \- Marquess [or French equivalent Marquis]/Marchioness  
> \- Earl/Countess  
> \- Viscount/Viscountess  
> \- Baron/Baroness  
> After the nobility comes the Landed Gentry such as baronets, knights, dames and in its widest sense, it refers to people of good social position connected to landed estates like Mr. Kim senior and Longheath.
> 
> FOR THIS CHAPTER: Although more commonly associated with Catholicism, the Church of England has long offered a form of confession to worshippers, on request. Anglican priests meet parishioners to hear confession face to face, often in their own home, without such trappings as confessional booths, and offer absolution for sins. BUT FOR DRAMATIC EFFECT, I kepft the booth EVEN THOUGH the story takes place in England and within an Anglican Church. Also, I took the catholic sentence: "Forgive me Father for I have sinned" and changed it because for the Anglicans, only God can absolve sins and not a clergyman.

Of Sea Wind and Heather Fields

Book I — The Winter Sunset

Chapter X

* * *

It was rare for Joonmyeon to come to church alone, but he needed it. By habit, he put his right foot first while coming into the holly building, crossed himself and walked into the confessional. He kneeled on the wooden surface, crossing himself again.

“Forgive me God for I have sinned.” he said in a humble voice, keeping his head low.

“Joonmyeon.” The Reverend, Choi Siwon, recognized him right away. “Tell me what’s on your mind my son.”

“It’s a man Reverend. He’s from the newcomers recently arriving in town. Lord Oh, to be precise.”

“Yes, I remember him. The youngest of the Oh brothers. They come to church every Sunday since their arrival. Please continue my son.”

“This man… He confuses me… I feel…” he bit his lips, ashamed.

“Don’t be ashamed son. You must tell me for God to bestow upon you His forgiveness.” Reverend Choi told him kindly.

“It’s like… heat waves I guess. I am not in heat, but I feel hot and embarrassed as soon as he is near me. I enjoy his attention, I let him do things I would never allow anyone to do…”

“What kind of things?”

“I let him…” Joonmyeon was almost sobbing at this point, “I let him touch my bare hands, hold them. He kissed them too, twice. And I… I also let him be extremely close to me while walking together or sitting… And the worst is… I was alone with him. Without one of my brothers or any other chaperon. Just us alone.”

“Joonmyeon, have you done anything else while you two were alone?”

“The first time… The only time...” Joonmyeon exhaled a heartbreaking sob. “My father and brother Minseok had gone to Bath. You must remember the day Reverend. My youngest brother Kyungsoo was studying with you and ended up staying for the night because the weather didn’t allow him to come home.”

“Yes I remember.” the clergyman agreed. “Go on son.”

“Jongdae had left before the storm turned so bad. He would have caught death if Doctor Zhang didn’t find him and brought him to his practice to nurse him. So no one was home but Mama, our domestics and I. His lordship happened to stop at Longheath because the roads were impracticable and he couldn’t pursue his path to Northernhill Park. He asked for shelter in our home to wait for the storm to be over. You know well my Mother. She just could not let such an opportunity pass. We were served tea in the music room upstairs and upon our conversation she insisted that Lord Oh stayed for dinner… Then she said she had to speak with the cook and… Oh God please forgive her! My mother left me alone with him.”

“Your mother left the two of you alone together?” Reverend Choi exclaimed, alarmed.

“She left the door of the music room wide open, but we were alone upstairs and then… and then… Oh God!” Joonmyeon’s voice was so constricted by his sobs and tears that he couldn’t even speak properly.

“Calm down my child. Take a deep breath.” the pastor instructed.

“I had the strangest feeling. I don’t know if it’s the kind of coercion people talk about when they refer to Alphas abilities but… He was leaning to kiss me and I couldn’t move. I couldn’t do anything. I only saw the dark pools of his eyes and I was unable to look away. If I hadn’t hear Mama scream from downstairs when she was told of Jongdae's misfortune, I don’t know what might have happened. Oh Lord! I am mortified!” he buried his face in his handkerchief to cry.

“You know that if such things are known outside, your virtue will be questioned.” The reverend said sternly to scold him.

“I know.” He kept crying. “I’m so ashamed of myself.”

“You know that if so, you’ll never be able to get married to a suitable man? You know you will not only compromise yourself, but your younger brother Jongdae yet to marry?”

“I know Reverend,” he nodded frantically, “that’s why I beg of you for God’s forgiveness. Please forgive my weakness.” He pleaded, hands clasped in prayer.

Reverend Choi looked at him through the grille of the confessional and sighed. He knew Joonmyeon was a good boy, he instructed him and his three brothers at the school adjoining the Church when they were children.

“God forgives the ones seeking for repentance. For penance, you should eat only bread and water three times a day and not leave your home at all for a week. Avoid all company beside your own family. And if you shall meet again with this man, remain under any circumstances alone with him. Don’t compromise your virtue, am I clear?”

“Yes Reverend. Thank you.” Joonmyeon said, relieved.

“As for the matter of your mother, I will speak to your father personally.” The Reverend promised. “She was the one who put you into this situation. She shall bear the consequences of her actions.”

“Please Reverend! Have mercy on her!” Joonmyeon pleaded. “If my father come to know of her actions she will suffer his wrath!”

“My dearest child, your father must be informed of this. I wouldn’t do my parish any good if I didn’t employ myself to remind each and every one the will of God. Your mother made a severe negligence by leaving you alone with an Alpha male. She must answer for it.”

Joonmyeon nodded, dejected, and left the confessional. Reverend Choi came out at the same time and cupped the young boy’s face to wipe away his tears.

“It’s alright my boy.” He comforted him. “Those sins are easily forgiven by God, youth is so weak by nature. Just be careful around that man.”

“I promise Reverend. Thank you.” Joonmyeon gave him a small smile before leaving.

When Joonmyeon passed the stone low wall to enter their domain, his father, who was on his way out, greeted him.

“What were doing out so soon in the morning?” he asked, visibly not pleased. His father always worried about him, always. Partly because Joonmyeon was an Omega, but also because of Joonmyeon himself. He was so innocent that his father feared for him as if he was made of porcelain. He certainly not had that kind of concern for Jongdae. The kid was too good with words to be fooled by anyone.

“I went to church.” Joonmyeon answered. “Haven’t you seen my note? I left it on the kitchen table.”

“Why church? It’s not Sunday.” His father said. The man was known to not be a devout.

“I needed to speak with Reverend Choi.” He answered obediently, again.

“Alright. I was out to see Mr. Han. Go inside and refresh yourself my boy.” He smiled, petting fondly Joonmyeon’s hair. He was the only one he called his boy. Joonmyeon was just not a man in his mind. He was still his pure and genuine little boy.

“Alright Papa. Be careful on the road!” Joonmyeon said joyfully, hugging his father before running into the house. Yes, a little boy indeed.

Joonmyeon got to the kitchen, their cook was preparing lunch with their maid Fanny with Jongdae chatting meddling and suggesting things, while Kyungsoo was reading, sitting alone around the kitchen table.

“Good morning to you all.” Joonmyeon said cheerfully.

“My dearest brother,” Jongdae started with a mischievous tone, “what awful thing have you done to feel the need to rush to church at dawn?”

Joonmyeon blushed and turned away, cutting bread in three thin slices before pouring himself a glass of water.

“Is that all you’re going to eat?” Fanny asked. “You’ll starve my boy.”

“Looks like our brother is in penance.” Kyungsoo said after giving him a quick glance before going back to his book.

“Dear Lord, I am more and more intrigued!” Jongdae said, grinning.

“Stop it you two!” Joonmyeon exclaimed, blushing. “I am older than both of you, so show some respect!”

“Older not by much.” Jongdae insisted.

“You two are noisy. I’m going to study elsewhere.” Kyungsoo said before he left the kitchen.

“I’m leaving too.” Joonmyeon informed, quickly finishing breakfast. “I need to bath.”

“Brother, I intend to visit Baekhyun this afternoon. Would you like to come?” Jongdae asked.

“I can’t. I must not leave the house nor have company for a week. Reverend Choi’s recommendation.”

“It sounds like you’re grounded.” Jongdae made a face. “So much for that! I bet Baekhyun invited the Ohs and Mr. Jongin for tea. Lord Oh will surely be disappointed.” He smirked.

“You shouldn’t be so familiar with those men brother, Joonmyeon scolded him despite feeling his cheeks heat up at the mention of the gentleman’s name. “You’re an Omega. You can’t play friends with them.”

“You sounds like Papa.” His younger brother grimaced.

“Just be careful not to compromise yourself.” He told him. “I know you Jongdae.”

“Oh please, you admire me.” He laughed it off.

Joonmyeon sighed and rolled his eyes before leaving to see what Minseok and Chanyeol were up to.

Jongdae ran into the room Kyungsoo shared with Minseok, making the youngest growl because he was disturbed in his studying _again_.

“Kyungsoo-yah, come with me to the Byuns! Baekhyun invited us for tea.”

“I am studying.” He pointed out, focused on his book.

“Come on!” he pleaded. “It will be fun! I heard the Ohs and Mr. Kim will be there too!”

“Another reason for me not to go. You know my uncertainty for socializing with strangers.”

“Please, you’re my only hope!” Jongdae pleaded dramatically. “I can’t go alone, Mama won’t let me! Joonmyeon is determinate to hibernate for a week due to Reverend Choi and Minseok is taking care of the horses.”

“I don’t want to!” the youngest whined.

“Please! I’ll do your chores for the rest of the week so you can study all you want!”

Kyungsoo raised his head at that.

“Alright,” he agreed, “I’ll come. We can ask our cousin as well. Cliffton Hall has a great pianoforte. I am sure Chanyeol would be glad to play such an instrument.”

Jongdae approved him wholeheartedly and went to find his cousin. The later, selecting books in their father’s office, gladly accepted. After they all bathed and put their most suitable attire, they took a horse each and galloped through the verdant countryside. Jongdae, as the best rider out of them, was far ahead, at full speed. He was screaming of happiness, enjoying the wind on his face and his fast heartbeats. He arrived first at the Byuns’ mansion half an hour later, hair tousled and cheeks reddened by the cold hair, Chanyeol following closely, and Kyungsoo after them, not having bothered to race.

“Gentlemen.” the butler bowed, recognizing them right away as they dismounted their horses. “Mr. Byun is waiting for you in the boudoir.”

“Thank you.” Jongdae said, handing a help the reins of his horse before climbing two by two the stairs to the main door.

Kyungsoo sighed, shaking his head at his older brother’s disregard for manners while Chanyeol only chuckled, a gleam in the eye. Kyungsoo eventually managed to grab Jongdae by the arm before they entered the boudoir and made him fix his hair before they walked past the doors. Baekhyun was sitting on his favourite pink sofa, discussing animatedly with Luhan. Mr. Kim Jongin was reading silently and Lord Oh was standing in front of the window, arms crossed in a nonchalant but elegant pose.

“Oh my! Jongdae, Kyungsoo and Mr. Park doing us the honour of joining our party! I am so glad you could come!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he stood up to hug his friend.

“You know well I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Jongdae laughed.

Baekhyun smiled genuinely at him before patting Kyungsoo’s shoulder and curtsy to Chanyeol. As Jongdae walked in the room, he felt Lord Oh's piercing gaze on them as they walked in for a few seconds before the man went back to contemplating the landscape. Jongdae smiled. He had a feeling the man had come with the sole purpose of seeing Joonmyeon and was disappointed not to find him here.

“Since we’re now enough people, would you like to play bridge?” Baekhyun asked, knowing how much Jongdae loved card games.

“Sure.” His best friend said, sounding delighted.

“Luhan my dear, can I count on you?” Baekhyun asked Luhan.

“For sure.” The man nodded, smiling.

“Kyungsoo dear?” Baekhyun asked.

The young man saw the pleading look of his brother and sighed.

“Fine.” He agreed.

As soon as he said that, Mr. Kim Jongin closed his book and stood up.

“I would like to join.” he asked, but looking more at Kyungsoo than Baekhyun. Jongdae smiled and his brother rolled his eyes.

“Of course. Five is the least we need to play. Would you like to play Mr. Park?” Baekhyun asked.

“Of course, gladly, if you can accommodate me.” Chanyeol agreed with his characteristic toothy smile.

“What about you My Lord? Care to join us?”

“I am sorry to decline.” The man answered, impassive. “I don’t feel like playing today.”

After three rounds, Jongdae had robbed money from both Luhan and Mr. Kim, which had formed a not-so-secret alliance. The duo was impressed by his talent for bluff and showered him with compliments until tea arrived. The maid served them all and let at their disposal scones and pastries Mrs. Byun brought from London. Since his lordship was apart from everyone, Jongdae brought him a cup of tea. The man was genuinely surprised but thanked him by a nod.

“You look so grim today My Lord I truly wonder what could have caused this twist of behaviour. To think I saw you smile just once, such a pity!”

“Mr. Byun told us he invited all of you. I accepted his invitation with the hope of seeing your brother.” Sehun admitted in a low voice. “How is he? Why didn’t he come?”

“I think it’s because of you.” Jongdae smiled. “You ought to know that my brothers and I were raised in a very strict way. Joonmyeon is really sensitive to the notions of reason, honour and duty. I guess he’s alarmed by you because you make him feel uneasy.” Jongdae told him, then scooted closer to whisper a secret. “Joonmyeon told me that being near you made him feel like he was losing control over his reason.”

Sehun stared in daze at the confidence.

“I knew I shouldn’t have touched him the way I did the last time I saw him.” Sehun said, troubled. “I wasn’t reasonable, unable to control my inner urges. I must have scared him. You have to tell him I meant what I told him when we parted after the storm and during our day at the lake! I meant and still mean every word I told him then.”

“Jongdae! We’re playing bridge, come!” Baekhyun called.

“If you want to write him a word, I’ll give it to him for you.” Jongdae hushed.

“You would do that?” Sehun asked, surprised.

“Who am I to deprive my beloved brother of love?” Jongdae chuckled. “He might not realise it yet, but I know for sure he has strong feelings for you.”

“I beg of you, don’t give me the hope my heart longs for.” Sehun sighed.

“My Lord, I know my brother better than he knows himself. I know for sure he does. But he’s also very sensitive and fragile. He is scared to entrust his heart to you. Don’t give up, but do it slowly. You’ll scare him off if you rush him.”

“Thank you for your wise advice.” Sehun said, grateful, according him a rare but sincere smile. “I will write to him right away.”

“Be discreet. I don’t want to tarnish my brother’s reputation nor mine.”

“I will.”

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun called him again.

“Alright alright!” he said, going back to the group. “I was trying to convince Lord Oh to play with us, but today seems reserved to mourning!” he joked, sitting next to his friend. He was pleased to see on the corner of his eyes that the nobleman was requesting paper and ink.

At the domain, Joonmyeon sat on the swing which was moving back and forth slowly due to the soft breeze. He loved the swing. Minseok and Joonmyeon saw their father built it when they were little. He put his forehead on the rough rope, sighing. He was tired by the work but he couldn’t eat except for the frugal meals he had for penance.

Thinking of his penance made him think about Oh Sehun. He remembered the man’s touch on his skin, the fervour of his passionate speeches when he talked about his desire to know him truly. The man was an eloquent orator, and Joonmyeon liked that about him.

He also liked the fact that the Alpha was a quiet, reserved person. He was uneasy with people like Mr. Oh Luhan or Mr. Kim Jongin, who were sociable and exuberant. He liked the quiet nature of the Alpha. He enjoyed talking to him because of his ability to listen and look at him like he truly mattered.

He also liked it when the Alpha held him. He felt flustered but at the same time, secure and peaceful. Their hands fitted so rightfully it was like they were meant to hold one another. He also liked his scent. It was strong, husky, manly and showed how powerful Sehun was. The wonder was that a petite Omega like him didn’t lose his mind when surrounded by his scent. His scent made him feel weak in the knees sometimes, and also warm in his stomach, but nothing such as tales he heard of, like the urge to be claimed and marked. All Joonmyeon wanted to do around Sehun was very chaste, like hold his hands, put his head on his strong, board shoulder, and if he dared think further, to be held in the embrace of his strong arms. Yet, his strict education didn’t let him have much imaginations towards mating.

Mating was, for male Omegas like Jongdae and himself, a very big deal. Male Omegas were the only one males of their species to be able to conceive and carry children. Many Alphas didn’t enjoy females, so male Omegas were the only choice they had to perpetuate their blood-line. That’s why male Omegas were so rare and precious. That’s why Joonmyeon’s virtue was so precious to him and everyone else in his family. As soon as he hit puberty, around twelve, he was known as an Omega. His parents were so proud, saying he was their precious little treasure and trying to protect him from the whole world. Joonmyeon was taught restraint, respect, obedience, but most of all, was warned against the passion that made wolfs disgraced and great families fall.

“Virtue is everything.” His mother told him. “Lose it, and you’re nothing but a whore, a disgrace to yourself and your family.”

His father said “When an Omega is not noble nor rich, the only thing it has to appeal a man is its virtue. You’re luckier than most Joonmyeon, because you’re beautiful. Beauty can allure many men, but it could also be your downfall. Beauty is good only joint with purity and innocence, or else it becomes vile.”

Reverend Choi taught him “Sometimes Betas or Alphas will come onto you because they are attracted by your scent. Don’t let anyone touch you Joonmyeon. You have to marry before mating. Don’t let anyone corrupt your body because it will taint your soul.”

Minseok just asked him to be careful, whatever that meant.

No one ever taught him about love. Love, he discovered in books. Joonmyeon, like all of his brothers, loved to read. He could travel through books, see other places, countries, people. It was his little passage to the rest of the world in his restricted home.

Joonmyeon started to balance himself on the swing, still pensive. He wondered if what he felt for Oh Sehun was love, but he didn’t know much about it so it was complicated. He would be happy if the Alpha asked to marry him, and he would surely say yes, but was it because he knew his family will benefit for such a union or because he loved him? He didn’t know. Duty had its roots so deep in his morals and values, he didn’t know what to think. Jongdae’s words on the matter did not help him in the slightest: on the contrary, they seemed to confuse him even more.

“Joonie!” Minseok shouted from afar, making him come back to reality.

“Yes hyung!” he stood up and walked toward his brother.

“We finished the chores. Would you like to go swim in the cove? Mama agrees.”

Joonmyeon was hesitant. Reverend Choi said he had to stay at home, but since the cove wasn’t that far and he would be with his brother, he nodded happily. He loved to swim anyway.

Sehun had left his brother and friend to their amusement. He only came with the hope of having a glimpse of the person holding his heart, but he encountered the bitter burn of his absence instead. The only consolation he had to soothe his heart was that Jongdae, his beloved's younger brother, came to him as an ally on his quest to Joonmyeon’s heart.

Sehun was riding toward his friend’s newly acquired domain when his sharp senses made him hear sounds. He stopped his horse to listen around. He heard people laughing, and when he focused more, water splashing. He focused more, wondering why his senses had caught on something so ordinary. He realised why they did when he smelled a light fragrance of Joonmyeon’s scent.

Sehun knew he shouldn’t, that spying on someone –even if he loved him deeply– wasn’t a good action. But Sehun was an Alpha, his whole being wasn’t programmed to fight against his urges like Betas or Omegas. That’s why he let his horse browse on grass as he went closer to the sound, reaching the sand shore. He had to be careful and not come too close, or else he will be caught because of his scent. He hid himself behind a large tree, watching from behind the rocks. The scene he surprised left him agape.

Two men were swimming on a shore bay below the cliff. Joonmyeon and another man Sehun recognized as his older brother, Minseok if he remembered well. Minseok was bare-chested, swimming near the wood pontoon where Joonmyeon sat, feet in the water, completely wet from a previous jump into the water. He only had a large white blouse on that arrived to his mid-thighs, but the transparency wet cloth foreshadowed his body without difficulty.

Sehun almost fainted at the sight. His eyes wandered from his dripping wet hair to his laughing face, his exposed throat and his chest through the thin fabric he imagined was so easy to tear apart, his hairless legs… Sehun bite on his hand to not let out a groan. Joonmyeon skin was milky and fair, looking so alluring and smooth… Sehun would have given everything to caress it, taste it, just once. Fully occupied by his thoughts, he felt himself hardening. He growled and pressed himself more onto the rock.

Then Minseok reached out for his brother who naively took his hand, and was pulled into the water the second after. When Joonmyeon emerged, he splashed the culprit who was laughing loudly. Joonmyeon came close to him to hit him but Minseok caught on his writs.

“Don’t even think of it.” he grinned, but for Sehun, it was almost unbearable. Joonmyeon was almost naked, pinned against the bank by another werewolf.

“It’s his brother. It’s his brother. It’s his brother.” Sehun’s mind chanted to keep his wolf from tearing them apart and take Joonmyeon away. But his wolf part wasn’t pleased and he had to use all his mental strength to stay put.

“Enough playing. We should go home.” Joonmyeon hauled himself out of the water and sat on the bank.

“Let’s dry on the sun first!” Minseok proposed, and the two brothers lay down on the pontoon. Joonmyeon’s face was illuminated by sun rays, looking so serene. Sehun engraved this in his memory before leaving cautiously to not be discovered.

Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Chanyeol had returned home when the two older brothers came back from the beach, all of them gathered in the lobby of the house.

"You two should have been there!" Jongdae said for his older brothers. "Chanyeol played this marvellous piece of his creation for us, and I must say, even our sassy Baekhyun was at a loss for words. He must have been truly impressed." Jongdae teased his cousin.

Chanyeol blushed at the compliment and hid his embarrassment behind his laugh.

"But were you?" Chanyeol asked, fidgeting his hands.

"Oh dearest!" Jongdae said, squeezing his forearm, "You don't need to impress me! You already have my esteem."

Joonmyeon didn't know what it was, but he saw something there. He knew Jongdae's nature, and while his warmth and openness were qualities of his, he often disregarded on whom he bestowed them. He should warn his brother on his conduct, because as their freshly met cousin, Chanyeol didn't know Jongdae the way Joonmyeon did and could easily misunderstand his feelings. That was a drama he rather not real with.

“Minseok and I went to the beach!” Joonmyeon informed them. “It has been so long since we went together. What about a picnic there? I believe our cousin has yet to see it.”

"That's a good idea." Minseok agreed. "I feel we didn't do things just among ourselves since the Ohs let Northernhill."

"It's settled then. We will organise something for the five of us, family only." Joonmyeon said. "We better freshen up before diner. Jongdae, come."

Joonmyeon took his brother's hand and they went upstairs. Once inside their bedroom, Joonmyeon was about to lecture his brother on propriety for the upteenth time when he saw him turning the key to lock their door. Joonmyeon rose an eyebrow at his peculiar behaviour.

“Dae, what’s with you?” he asked.

His younger brother took his hand and led him to their bed so they could sit, facing one another.

“I have something for you.” he said, sounding excited.

“What now?” Joonmyeon asked, unimpressed.

“Lord Oh was there, although disappointed since he only came to see you. He remained at the writing desk the entire time, and discretely passed this on to me for you.”

Jongdae drew a letter from a hidden pocket sown in his corsage. Joonmyeon gasped and retrieved the letter so quickly Jongdae couldn’t help but smile. He rose and walked to the window. He clasped the letter against his chest, cheeks were flushed.

“Could you?” he asked weakly.

“Of course.” Jongdae agreed.

He went to squeeze Joonmyeon’s arm in a comforting manner and kissed his temple before living their bedroom. Joonmyeon went to lock the door as soon as his brother was out. He came back to the window, sat on the cushioned alcove and, after inhaling deeply to gather some composure, broke the red wax seal to open the letter.

_Cliffton Hall, February 23 rd, 1804 _

_My enchanting angel,_

_I am afraid I scared you by being so open about my feelings the other day, and I can do nothing but apologize. You did tell me you wished us to get better acquainted with one another and not act upon those feelings we cannot control. This is were I feel you wise, my sweet. But why did you choose to remove yourself from my presence altogether? Do you fear I will break your wishes if we were to see each other? I admit I did, that fateful day, when I couldn't stop myself to reach out for you. I will keep myself in line from now on, for I suffer terribly in your absence. I would rather have you near, my sun, and enjoy your light and warmth from afar, than being deprived of your presence._

_You chose a cruel punishment to inflict upon me, but I do not blame you. You are only trying to protect yourself, and this can only show me your virtue, your modesty and your honour, qualities I admire and would like someone I would consider to become my spouse to have. Too many in civil society are polished in a way that could seem virtuous, but when you go under the shiny surface, none of those moral principles exist. I am pleased to see your iron resolution, for you have more willpower than I do. But I will be as resolute as you from now on, we will go at your own pace, for I do not wish to rush you. I will try my best to get my character known to you, make ourselves acquainted as you wished, and let those irrational feelings we feel – as you call them – aside._

_I foolishly thought that everyone in love would seek to marry, but here again you surprised me by requesting us to get acquainted better, for love seems fickle a reason to you. Where shall I start? Well, as you already know, my name is Oh Sehun. I am the son and heir of The Earl of Pemberley in Derbyshire. I have an older Omega brother, Luhan, yet to marry. I came to Northernhill Park because Luhan was sick and needed better air. We couldn't return to Pemberley because we were accompanied by my best and dearest friend Mr. Kim Jongin, whom my parents would not accommodate in our estate due to a recent scandal tarnishing his name. I will say no more of it, for it isn't my place to tell this story. I pray you will understand._

_I took it upon myself to look at proprieties far enough from London so that people would not know our names and found myself here, in Cornwall, near Haventon. I like the peace and quiet I have here, compared to cities. I am a quiet person, as you would have guessed. Luhan and Jongin are blessed with the gift of conversation and making new friends, and I surely not share it. I am more introverted, I relish in being alone, in my study, among my books. I do love the Romantics, but I was fed Enlightenment Philosophy from a young age, and some of it still remains strong within me. I took the liberty to improve the state of Northernhill Library and made some purchases to widen its collection of books. You might want to come see it someday. You will always be welcome here, always._

_But I digress... The rare form of society I take part of is dancing, for I enjoy it very much. I long to dance with you again. I am fond of horses, and I gathered this is a trait I share_ _with your brothers Mr. Kim and Mr. Jongdae. I may not talk a lot, but I listen well. Maybe you will find it an attractive trait. I also learned that your youngest brother Mr. Kyungsoo chose the seminar because he wasn't able to study in Oxford as your older brother did, but his dream would be to enter the House of Commons and make laws in favour of Beta and Omega Rights. I find it most surprising and mature for so young a person. If you allowed me, I would like to help him. He seems too intelligent to become a clergyman. It would be a waste of his talents._ _Upon my word, it would not oblige yourself to me, I swear. I just genuinely want to help him, for I find him endearing. His temper is close to mine, quiet with a touch of loneliness, yet burning with a passion for his dream. He and I are the same, only my dream is you._

_I burn for you, Kim Joonmyeon. I never wished for anything or anyone the way I wish for you to be mine, to become my spouse, the mother of my children. Have you ever thought about children yourself? Did you fantasize about how many you wanted? You spoke of it last, so I guess you do. Do you have names ready to be used as well? Does that makes you a romantic or a pragmatic? You must tell me want you think. I will leave you now, as your brother is about to take his leave. I see why you say him a romantic: he wishes us together dearly. I bid you goodbye my love. I long to be once again in your presence._

_Yours always,_

_Oh Sehun_

Joonmyeon hand dropped as he finished reading the letter, all his strength having left his body. Thank God he was already seated! He would have dropped right here on the floor he hadn’t been. He felt a tightness in his stomach: were those the famous nerves his mother always complained about? He felt as if he was drowning His skin felt too constricted and he opened the window to inhale gulps of air. After a long moment at the window, struggling not to scream at the helplessness he felt at the strange feeling inhabiting him, he managed to calm down his breathing. However, as he closed the window and rested his sweating forehead on the cool glass pane, his heart was still racing.

“He will be the death of me.” was the only coherent thought he managed to have.


	11. Chapter XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ From now on, it will be one chapter a week because all my previous writing of this story has know been published and I have to write along. /!\
> 
> The two/three next chapters will have mainly Kyungsoo's POV. It changes the pace, since we shift from our main characters. But Kyungsoo is dear to my heart, so he has his own story!
> 
> I was so sorry to see mistakes in dates within the letters of previous chapters. We are in Winter, so now the story started in early January and we are now in March. I did change everything prior on the matter.

Of Sea Wind and Heather Fields

Book I - The Winter Sunset

Chapter XI

* * *

A week or so after Chanyeol’s arrival, during dinner time when the complete family was sitting at the table, the patriarch made an announcement.

“The full moon is coming in three days.” he stated. "It will be the last one of winter."

Immediately, everyone tensed. Minseok looked at his Omega brothers with worry. Chanyeol did the same, although his gaze was directed towards Jongdae.

“It means our heat cycle will strike.” Jongdae said as if it was nothing. “We know Papa.”

“I just feel sorry that you both had to suffer.” The man said, powerless. “Since you’re both not mated, you will remain locked during a few days in the barn. As usual, your mother and the maids will take care of you. I am sad to know you will suffer such pain.”

“I’m sure the new physician in town will have something to calm the pain.” Jongdae answered, not the least worried. “Besides, the pain is not excruciating; it’s tolerable.”

“We never felt paralysing pain, right Jongdae? After the full moon, I would be able to finish some books, write music… There is so much to do just in the house!” Joonmyeon said cheerfully, trying to minimize the situation.

“There’s something else.” Their father said after a moment of silence. The tone of his voice was grave and made everyone look at him. “For the traditional hunt of the full moon, they requested betas.”

Immediately, Joonmyeon’s eyes went on his brothers. Omegas were not expect to do anything during the full moon since they were all in heat, but the Betas were called upon. The hunt was dangerous because the full moon made the wolf overcome their humanity and they could be careless enough to hurt themselves or others.

“Minseok as always?” their mother asked dismissively, not expecting something other than an agreement. That is why her husband’s response shocked everyone.

“Both of them.” Their father answered.

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing, in shock. Chanyeol seemed to pick on their concern because he stopped eating as well. Nobody expected this. Kyungsoo had presented years ago sure, but he was not even sixteen. Moreover, his built and temper was not adequate to a task like the hunt.

“Surely you told them it wouldn’t be possible.” Mrs. Kim replied, a hint of warning in her tone.

“I did not deny the Council's demand.” Mr. Kim replied, perfectly calm and collected.

Mrs. Kim immediately dropped her cutlery, threw her napkin with annoyance into her plate and left the room. Kyungsoo made a move to stand and follow her but their father spoke against it.

“Let her go.” He said, severe. “She has to understand that none of you are boys any more.”

“Kyungsoo is only fifteen Papa.” Joonmyeon pleaded softly, his eyes shining with tears.

“He came of age three years ago. He should participate to the life of our community. It’s his duty to our pack, to our family. You understand it, right?” he asked his youngest.

“Yes Father.” Kyungsoo said resiliently, still looking down to not show his distress.

“See?” the Alpha pointed out. “He understands because it’s his duty, just like Jongdae and you have your own.”

“Yes, to look pretty and appeal a mate while our brothers are risking their lives!” Jongdae exclaimed sarcastically.

“Jongdae enough!” their father shouted. “I will not have any of you question their duty to this family, am I clear? Go to your room!”

Jongdae left the room showing off his temper just as their mother did and ran up the stairs. The rest of them did not dare to move until the patriarch himself left the table.

When Jongdae entered his mother’s bedroom, he saw her sitting at her dressing table, crying endlessly.

“Oh Mama!” he breathed out, rushing towards her. He kneeled beside her, hugging her and placing a kiss on her head. He rocked her body gently as she did when he was a child.

“How could you father agree to such infamy?” she sobbed. “Kyungsoo is only fifteen years old, he is a baby still, my baby…”

“Please Mama, pull yourself together.” He asked her gently, rubbing her back.

“I never feared this kind of things for Minseok.” She admitted. “I knew since his childhood that he would be a strong, robust man. But Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo is an intellectual. He is not shaped for such things. If he goes, who knows if he’ll come back safe?” he finished in a hiccough.

“Mama, don’t think that way. Father and Minseok will be with him. They will look after him.”

“I don’t want him to go!” she sobbed harder, clinging on him. “I have a bad feeling about it, and you know how sensitive I am! I am sure if he goes, something will happen! I don’t want to lose him! I don’t want to lose my baby!”

“You will not lose any of us.” Jongdae reasoned. “Please calm down now.”

He comforted his mother the best he could and let her to the care of Fanny who was in charge of preparing her to go to sleep.

“I am scared.” Kyungsoo confessed to Minseok as they both secured themselves under the covers of their shared bed.

“It’s going to be alright Soo.” His big brother patted his head. “I will be there, I won’t leave your side.”

“How is it?” Kyungsoo asked. “The hunt?”

“It’s a very serious matter, but you shouldn’t pressure yourself.” Minseok shrugged, since he had been hunting on the full moon since he matured into a Beta. “It’s the only time of the month we shift to hunt big game. We let our wolf-self free the whole night, it helps our people to control our wolf, that’s why we can be human and shift to wolf whenever we want. As you know, Betas are born to protect. We are loyal to our pack and some are even best fighters than Alphas because our main purpose is protecting our people. We are good at tracking too. When a pup is lost, you can be sure the pack will ask for Betas.”

“Seems like Betas are the ones running the pack.” Kyungsoo said. “Sometimes I wonder why we accord so much importance to Alphas…”

“Alphas are providers.” Minseok said. “Usually they are stronger than Betas, faster too. They are the best hunters because their purpose feeding their family. They generally have a great charisma that lead them to leadership and make people loyal and obedient to them.”

“You have charisma and leadership.” Kyungsoo said, smiling. “I think it very unfair that you cannot inherit from Papa just because you are born a Beta. You are way better than most of the young Alphas down town. To think we will lose everything we have, including the house we grew up in to Chanyeol because he is born an Alpha and by it is the heir of everything Papa possess... Don’t get me wrong, I do like him fine, but this situation makes me sick.”

“You know Papa will do everything to keep us away from need when he will be gone.” Minseok assured him. “We should trust him. Our father is an intelligent man. We should rely on him. And I sincerely think Chanyeol won’t oppose to us remaining in Longheath. He already has a home of his own.”

“Maybe, who knows? At least our situations are manageable. I feel more sad about Joonmyeon and Jongdae than for myself to be honest.” Kyungsoo whispered. “You and I can refuse to marry if we don’t find someone we like, but them… They have to marry just because they are Omegas able to procreate. Worse, they have to marry well because none of their brothers are Alphas to support them if they remain unmarried. What kind of fate is that? Why does the law allows such criminal things?”

"My dear baby brother, it’s such a pity you have to waste your intelligence and be a clergyman because we don’t have enough money to send you to Eton. You would have done such a great Parliament speaker, creating revolutionary laws for equality…”

“Don’t be silly.” Kyungsoo blushed, punching his shoulder slightly, which Minseok chuckle.

“Let’s sleep now. Blow the candle.”

Kyungsoo emerged from under the covers to blow out the candle before getting back under them.

The next few days, a tense atmosphere clouded Longheath. Mrs. Kim refused to speak to her husband and couldn’t bear to look at Kyungsoo without starting sobbing. Chanyeol, whom could not stay within their home during the full moon because of his cousins’ heat, asked to join the hunt. After a request at the Alpha’s committee, Mr. Kim secured him a place among them during the night. The handyman and the maids prepared the barn.

Wolf traps were disseminated around the barn for anyone trying to prey on the two Omegas of the house during their heat. Heavy chains were supposed to lock the female Betas and the brothers inside the barn, but they made sure their secret exit, an underground tunnel which came up behind the barn, was clear of obstructions before sealing it from the inside. That way, they could run out if needed, but nobody from the outside could get to them. Minseok nailed wood panels in front of the windows to prevent anyone to enter through them. Only the small skylight in the upper part of the barn, which was accessible only by a ladder inside, remained uncovered.

Jessie, Betsie and Fanny stocked the barn with provisions and water, while Minseok restocked hay for all to have a comfortable place to lie on while in their wolf form. Usually, everybody turned during the full moon: it was the night of the wolves, the only time their inner wolf could materialise, and it helped them control this side of themselves when they were humans. However, the women and Omegas turned later: because of their ability to procreate, their kind remained in human form longer in case in was to be claimed, because they could only get impregnated while in human form. Chairs were brought from the house for the maids and Mrs. Kim while make-do beds were made of blocks of hay covered with a sheet for Joonmyeon and Jongdae.

The day of the full moon, everything was in place. Mr. Kim hugged Joonmyeon and Jongdae goodbye, telling them to listen to their mother and remain inside the barn, no matter how annoying she could get. His jest of humour made them laugh, but nothing could have removed the weight of sadness and fear from their hearts as they saw Kyungsoo step out of the house, ready to follow his father and his older brother to the hunt. Joonmyeon ran up to him and squeezed him so tight he let out a growl of pain.

“Joonie, you’re going to squeeze me to death.” the teenager complained.

“You are not to separate from Minseok, you hear me?” Joonmyeon lectured him, his hands squeezing his shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes. “You will stay safe, no matter what. Don’t try and be a hero out there. I know peer pressure is strong in your fist hunt, but ignore those people. They don’t matter. The only thing that matters is that you come back home safe and sound, you hear me?”

“Yes Joonie, I know.”

“Promise me.” Joonmyeon demanded, not letting go.

“I promise!” Kyungsoo exclaimed annoyingly.

“Hey! Don’t be a brat!” Jongdae snapped at him as he appeared next to them. “You’re our baby brother, we won’t say sorry for caring!”

Kyungsoo pouted, visibly upset to have snapped at his brother. He was about to fumble an apology when Jongdae smiled and took him in his arms.

“You’re the most intelligent boy there is Soo. We trust you to stay safe and out of trouble. Ignore the Alphas, they’re jerks and stick with Minseok.” he told him.

“I know.” Kyungsoo said, and he looked so young at that instant that Joonmyeon almost cried. Fifteen, he was, and already sent to a brutal hunt because of the idea of what it meant to be a man.

“Kyungsoo, we’re going!” his father called him.

“Yes father!” he shouted back. “I have to go. It will be weird, not being around with you two. Take care during your heat.”

“Don’t worry for us,” Joonmyeon said, looking at the barn turned into a stronghold, “we’re all set.”

Kyungsoo nodded and ran to his father, both climbing into the carriage. When it started to move down the road, Kyungsoo passed his arms and head thought the opening on the side and waved at them.

“Goodbye Mama! Goodbye Joonie! Goodbye Dae! See you tomorrow!”

“See you tomorrow Soo!” his brothers replied in unison, waving back at him.

“Minseok, take care of him!” Joonmyeon shouted.

“You better not come back if he is as much as scratched!” Jongdae screamed.

“Stop it you two!” Minseok shouted back at them, appearing through the opening on the other side of the carriage, laughing.

Mrs. Kim, whom saw the scene thought the salon’s window, cried at its sight.

Despite Minseok’s reassuring presence and the poker face he had mastered over the years, Kyungsoo was scared. They travelled by carriage to the County’s Assembly in Haventon, massive representative of Elizabethan architecture. There, they separated from their father as he and Chanyeol went to the Alpha committee, while Minseok and him were to go to the Beta committee. Once again, Kyungsoo felt their world was a strange place. Why would sons be separated from their fathers because of their secondary gender? It felt so unfair to him.

“Kyungsoo, come along.” Minseok asked him, walking at a quick space in the stairs leading to the Beta committee's chambers. “It’s going to start soon.”

Kyungsoo took his notebook and pencil from the inner pocket of his coat, determined to write everything he saw and heard. From the grand architecture to the political talks and the Beta’s plan of the hunt, he wouldn’t miss a thing.

“Minseok!” Zhoumi Lau, a hand up in the air, called for his brother as soon as they entered.

Due to the huddled space, Minseok grabbed Kyungsoo’s arm and led him through the crowd to join his friend.

“Kyungsoo!” Zhoumi exclaimed as he realised the youngest Kim was present. “You here! What a surprise!”

“The Beta committee asked for him.” Minseok said, clasping his youngest brother’s shoulder, beaming with pride. “First time for everything, huh?”

“I guess...” Kyungsoo shrugged, ill-at-ease.

“Don’t worry Kyungsoo, you’ll be fine.” Zhoumi gave him a reassuring smile. “However I have to warn you: it gets a little boring with Law talks after a while. Sadly Minseok and I got a degree in Law, so we can’t even ignore it and sleep it through!”

Minseok laughed, punching his best friend’s arm. Kyungsoo did not. He would have loved to study Law, to be a Law maker. To hear them casually talk about how boring it was when they could actually understand and participate in it made him a little bitter. That’s probably why he didn’t like Zhoumi either: the man had a way of rubbing things in your face without seeming so that was infuriating. Kyungsoo preferred people that were bluntly honest, like his brother Jongdae. Kyungsoo saw then five men climb upon the dais: one was a little higher the others, in the middle, with two men on his right and left.

“Minseok, who is this man?” Kyungsoo whispered, pointing at the man taking the highest stand.

“That’s Mr. Thorn, head speaker of the Beta committee and judge of profession.” Minseok replied in the same hushed tone. “Dry and decrepit old man, but fair.”

A man, standing at the bottom of the dais, started proclaiming loudly.

“Order gentlemen! Order!” Today is the fifth of March, 1804. The session is presided by the Honourable Judge Henry Thorn, assisted by Mr. Edward Grey, member of Parliament for our Cornish consistency, Mr. Ambrose Fairley, and Mr. Walter Smith, lawyers; and Mr. John Moore, barrister. This session is transcribed by Mr. James Blackwood, student of Law.”

As full and loud as the room was, everyone quietened as the head speaker knocked his wooden gavel.

“The session is in motion. The speakers and established associate members of the Alpha and Beta committees reunited on the 28th of February, 1804, to discuss the hunt of the full moon, which falls this month on March 5th. Hear the notions discussed and the conclusions we gathered.”

Kyungsoo was in raptures, taking notes of everything. He already knew he loved Law, he studied all of Minseok’s books from University, but being inside the system was fascinating. His favourite part were the interjections of some men in the crowd, protesting over some agreed term.

“This is Alpha nepotism!” shouted an outraged man after a list of conclusions.

Mr. Grey rose under the surprised gaze of his colleagues, two hands on the desk.

“I hear your grievance Sir, as I do suffer the injustice inflicted upon Betas in our society. I know I was elected by a desire for change and the wish of a modern world. In our neighbour France, the Revolution made a clean break with an old world and freed the people from the yoke of Alpha domination! We will get there ourselves!”

The people cheered and the room resonated, vibrated with it. Kyungsoo was entranced.

“When the next Parliament session will open next autumn, the Beta movement will fight as they did for a change!”

Kyungsoo deviated his gaze from Mr. Grey to the crowd and was impressed with the man’s capacity to galvanise the people, a minute ago so hostile to the speakers. Right now, even though he was passionately speaking about change, he was saying not to confuse oppression with tradition and rallying the previously disagreeing Betas to his point of view. Kyungsoo was impressed.

“Minseok, do you know Mr. Grey?” he asked as the man’s speech ended under the general applause of the assembly.

“Yes, I know him from the Beta committee. He also went to Oxford, which gives us things to talk about.”

“Do you think you could introduce us?” he asked, trying to sound detached. “You know my interest in the Law and he spoke so eloquently of it.”

“Yes, of course.” Minseok agreed. “Don’t crush too hard on him though, he’s much older than both of us.” he teased.

Kyungsoo’s scarlet blush and jabber made Minseok and Zhoumi roar with laughter.

Minseok and Kyungsoo managed to rejoin their father and Chanyeol during the pre-hunt dinner. Only men were in sight, which was weird to the youngest Kim.

“How was your committee boys?” Mr. Kim asked as soon as he saw his sons.

“The usual father.” Minseok said.

“What about you Kyungsoo?” he turned to his youngest.

“It was interesting, although I deplore this meeting was a plain statement of what we must do instead of a discussion.”

“You sweet boy.” his father said, smiling upon his naïve view.

“I thought it interesting, although I do not know nor understand a thing about politics.” Chanyeol humbly said with his usual good humour.

“I see Doctor Zhang leaving.” Kyungsoo said. “Can I go to him a moment? He kindly lend me science books and I wish to discuss them with him.”

“Of course, go. We won’t leave for an hour or two.” his father gave him his blessing.


	12. Chapter XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted in a while and I am sorry. I had nothing after chapter XII and I kind of panicked. I am good now. I hope you are as well.

Of Sea Wind and Heather Fields

Book I — The Winter Sunset

Chapter XII

* * *

Kyungsoo rushed to catch the man whom seemed in a hurry to leave.

“Doctor Zhang!” he called after him, running down the stairs in front of the building. “Doctor Zhang!”

It’s only when he caught up with him that he realised why the man had not turned around. He looked absolutely furious, which was quite frighting since Kyungsoo only ever saw him kind and empathetic.

“What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo asked with concern.

“I am sorry Kyungsoo, I cannot speak to anyone in the state I am in.” Yixing answered, obviously reigning in his anger.

“You told me to consider you a friend after Joonmyeon’s health issue. I won’t be a very good friend if I let you leave a night of full moon bearing such anger.”

Yixing sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair.

“I need to walk. Feel free to follow but do not speak.”

Kyungsoo nodded immediately and adopted the man’s quick pace. They left the town square and its buildings, taking the coastal path leading to the sea. Kyungsoo’s eyes did not left the doctor, whom seemed to use the walk to calm himself down. He wondered what could have cause the man’s wrath, since Doctor Zhang was the epitome of kindness.

“I cannot believe that after all these years, I still carry this wound with me, ready to reopen and bleed at the slightest mention of the French Revolution.” Doctor Zhang said after a very long time.

“I was told you were French yourself.” Kyungsoo said precociously.

“Your brother must’ve enlightened you on the subject. Mrs. Jung told me she trusted him with my story, even though I wish he wouldn’t know.”

“Jongdae did not tell me anything!” Kyungsoo quickly said to defend his brother. “I heard my father speak of it while the Town’s committee was considering hiring you as a doctor.”

“I did not think of you as a spy.” Yixing chuckled.

“I never spy on others. People just tend to forget I am here sometimes.” Kyungsoo said, immediately beating himself up for sounding so pathetic.

“It’s the sad lot of Betas.” Yixing said bitterly. “We blend in the background so well.”

They went back to silence as they reached the end of the path, sand and heather succeeding it.

“It made me so mad, listening to this man talking about the great equality of men the French Revolution brought. Englishmen, always so keen to marvel at ideas while not suffering their consequences! You want to know my truth? It only brought me pain and suffering. My father and older brother met their death at the guillotine; our château was sacked and burned while our domain taken propriety of the nation; grief and illness carried my poor mother off as we reached English soil. I held her in my arms as she took her last breath, helpless and alone. I lost a family, a home, a country to this bloody event and the wars stemming from it. I even lost myself. It took me years to forge myself a new identity, to find purpose again. To hear this man speak of the source of my profound misery in such raptures made me sick.”

Kyungsoo took a while to process everything he had been told. He was honoured to be the recipient of such a confidence, but it was also a heavy burden. Mr. Zhang was such a strong man, carrying all this pain alone. Kyungsoo admired him even more knowing that.

“I won’t tell anyone.” he said as a thank you to the man’s trust.

“I know.” Yixing turned to the boy with a sad smile. “You are a kind and fair soul, Kyungsoo. You remind me a lot of my older brother. He was just like that.”

“You must miss him a lot.” Kyungsoo empathized.

Yixing arrived to a halt, his gaze lost in the horizon above the sea as if he could discern his birth country from where he stood.

“Everyone. Every day.” he whispered. “But you know the saddest thing? Even if the memory of them is vivid in my mind, I don’t have a fleshed out memory of them any more. My mother’s smiling face, the reassuring timber of my father’s voice, the gleeful sound of my brother’s laugh… I lost them all to time. Some nights I fear a time will come their faces would blur as well and I won’t remember them but only the knowledge of their existence, once upon a very long time.”

Kyungsoo didn’t realise he started crying. As much as he tried to be a man like his father expected, he was still a boy. As much as he could empathize, he couldn’t fathom the pain it was to lose one of his own. He shuddered with the memory of his inner wolf wailing as Jongdae was battling with Death: he had a taste of the grief. To know the man standing battled thought so much pain, all pack bonds severed, his family, his home, his country lost to him forever. How could he stand still and not be brought down by such a sorrow?

“There there Kyungsoo,” he felt Yixing’s gentle hand squeezing his shoulder in comfort, handing him his pocket handkerchief.

“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo said. “It’s rude of me to cry when the pain isn’t mine, and father always says I should behave more like a man, like Minseok.”

“No Kyungsoo, you’re wrong. Your compassion is the best thing in your heart. Don’t let it go because some men think being a man is not to display any emotion. You’re the best of them.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help himself and hugged him, because he was selflessly kind and thoughtful when he just told of the worst pain anyone could encounter. He deserved a hug as much as Kyungsoo needed one. Yixing had a surprised gasp at first but reciprocated, putting his arms around him, patting his back to bring him comfort.

“I wish you were my brother.” Yixing said eventually.

Kyungsoo lifted his head from the man’s shoulder to ask:

“Because of Jongdae?”

Yixing chuckled then shook his head.

“No, not because of your brother. It is sad you think people only want to be close to you because of your brothers. You are an amazing young man, intelligent yet humble, caring, generous and so many more marvellous qualities. I would love to have you as a brother because of who you are, and one day, you will meet someone whom will fall in love with you because of that very same reason and not so much as give a glance to your brothers.”

Kyungsoo laughed and wiped his last tears with his sleeve.

“I guess my insecurities stem from being overshadowed by my brothers and overlooked by everyone else all my life. It’s something I have to work out myself before finding such a person.”

“You’re very insightful for someone so young. Although from my experience, sometimes meeting such a person helps you work out these insecurities.”

“I rather have the help of a friend.” Kyungsoo said. “What do you say?” he handed him a hand.

“I couldn’t ask for a better one.” Yixing said.

They shook hands upon their new friendship before walking back to the town square. As they reached the County Assembly’s building, Yixing said:

“Our paths separate here Kyungsoo.”

“You’re not coming to the hunt?” the young Beta asked in surprise. “How come?”

“I am a lone wolf remember? The hunt is a pack activity, and I have none.”

“This is ridiculous! You are a vital part of our community! They have to let you participate!”

“Kyungsoo, I assure you it’s quite alright.” Yixing dismissed his friend’s outburst with a smile. “As a doctor, I’d rather stay back here and remain available to help if someone gets hurt, which is often the case in those hunts. You better not though!”

“Are you really alright?”

“Yes,” he answered with a fond smile. “Now go. One’s first hunt is always special. You are to tell me all about it when we’ll next meet.”

“Alright.” Kyungsoo agreed, not totally at ease with leaving his friend by himself. “Till next time then.” he saluted before running up the stairs to enter the building.

As soon as he got back to the main hall where Alphas and Betas were mingling before the full moon’s apparition, he was caught by Minseok.

“Where were you?” his older brother asked merrily, sliding an arm around his shoulders. “I was looking for you everywhere! Come! There is someone I’d like you to meet!”

Following his brother’s gaze, Kyungsoo saw his father among a group of men he didn’t recognize, except one.

“Kyungsoo,” Minseok said as they reached the gentlemen, “allow me to introduce Edward Grey, an Oxford fellow like myself, and most recently elected into Parliament for our consistency. Edward, this is my youngest brother, Kim Kyungsoo. If anyone shares your burning passion for the Law, it’s him.”

“Mr. Grey.” Kyungsoo bowed his head out of respect.

Half an hour ago he would have been thrilled to be facing such a man, but his conversation with Yixing swayed him a little.

“Mr. Kyungsoo.” the man addressed him a warm smile. “Your father tells me this is your first hunt. Are you excited at the prospect?”

“Not at all Sir.” Kyungsoo answered honestly, making his father and brother looking really uncomfortable. “I think it a primitive and barbaric way of showing strength and I disapprove wholeheartedly of it, but I must do what is considered to be my duty, shan’t I?”

A heavy silence weighted the atmosphere, only dismissed by Mr. Grey’s laugh.

“I appreciate strong opinions in a young person.” he said. “Do you intend to study Law, Mr. Kyungsoo?”

“I wish I could, but that honour was taken by my brother.” he said, not wanting to go into the details of his family’s financial situation.

“A total waste on me.” Minseok joked, starting laughs all over. “Kyungsoo here read all the Law books I had in university and made up his mind about our system already.”

“Is that true? Well Mr. Kyungsoo, what did you think of my speech earlier?” Mr. Grey asked.

“Do you wish me to share my opinion on the matter of style or substance?” Kyungsoo inquired.

“Well both, if you dare.” Mr. Grey said with the hint of a smile.

Something in his voice and features made it sound like a challenge. And no matter how young, Kyungsoo never backed down from a challenge.

“I can’t reproach you anything on the form of your speech: you are an eloquent man and you know how to speak to a crowd and win its favour, even if the odds were against you. However, I have some reservations upon what you said.”

Something sparked in Mr. Grey’s eyes that he couldn’t quite identify: surprise, interest or whatever else, it was predatory.

“Would you be so kind to enlighten me upon those reservations you had?” he asked, still as amiably even though his voice dropped an octave, sign of his seriousness.

“I don’t think we should take the French Revolution as an absolute model of equality. Yes, Betas have acquired rights that no other nation has granted them, but how can you ignore the cost of it so willingly? An entire portion of the French nobility was sent to the guillotine, including the royal family. The rest fled across Europe, their lands and home, for some into the family for centuries, taken as the Nation’s propriety. Years of Terror went after that, and now we are at War with Napoleon, whom unable to be King, fancies himself Emperor! I don’t think the death of others and tyranny should be a price to be paid for Freedom. So no Sir, I don’t think the French Revolution to be an example to follow.”

With his friend in mind, Kyungsoo had delivered a passionate tirade that got him the kind of attention he never had in his daily life. Mr. Grey put down his glass of Champagne on a passing tray and gave him a hard look, as if he tried to decorticate him and see what he was about.

“Freedom can only be an absolute, Mr. Kyungsoo. Sacrifices must be made to achieve it. I do no say everything the French did was right; but I do say what they did was empowering to a large portion of the population which was for a long time ignored. Do not fret though, no one risk their heads this side of the sea.”

His jab made everyone laugh and Kyungsoo’s outburst was soon forgotten at the bottom of Champagne glasses. However, if the stern look his father gave him was any indication, he wasn’t going to.

“I can’t believe how you behaved out there!” Mr. Kim scolded his youngest after taking him aside. “First Jongdae and now you! Are you boys determined to throw away order and propriety and make me look a foul?”

“Father! You know I would never, and Jongdae neither.”

“How about you criticizing the hunt tradition huh? What was it again, _primitive_ _and barbaric_?”

“You must recognize some of the things happening in these events are just a reinforcement of Alpha male dominance!”

“Even if it is, it’s not your place to discuss it!” Mr. Kim shouted at him.

“It’s unfair! Why should I have to conform to an idea of what a Beta is instead of being myself? Why should any us conform to an idea attached to our secondary gender?”

“Let these politics to Mr. Grey and his peers! You are just a boy, and you will do as I judge proper!” Mr. Kim said, shutting down the matter. “Now go join your brother among the Betas and try not to embarrass us or yourself more than you already did!” he ordered before going his own way, catching up with his nephew among the Alphas ranks.

Kyungsoo felt tears prickling his eyes and squeezed his fists together to avoid crying, enraged at the unfairness of the situation.

  
  


While Jongdae, Fanny and Jessie played cards around the fire, Joonmyeon climbed the ladder to join his mother. She was facing the dormer, looking at the falling sun. Sensing her concerns, he came behind her and crouched at her level, circling his arms around her.

“Kyungsoo will be fine Mama.” he promised her, kissing her temple.

“I have a bad feeling about tonight Joonmyeon.” she whispered back at him. “I cannot explain why, but I feel it in my bones. When you’ll be a mother, you will know of what I speak of.”

“Minseok will not let anything happen to him. Surely you can have faith in this.” Joonmyeon tried once again to reassure her.

“Minseok will not be himself tonight. None of them will. The bestiality of their inner wolf will erase their humanity during the night, so God help my son.” she ended in a yelp, tears streaming to her face. “God help my baby!”

Joonmyeon held her tighter and prayed, in his heart, for the safety of his family and especially Kyungsoo.

  
  


When the dinner in the hall ended, Mr. Kim took Chanyeol with him towards the place Alphas were gathering while Zhoumi, Minseok and Kyungsoo went to another direction.

“I thought we would be with father during the hunt.” Kyungsoo said as their paths separated.

“We will find him later on.” Minseok assured him. “Alphas and Betas are separated before they turn to make the organisation go smoother. We will leave our clothes and belongings to a place before turning, it’s less chaotic that way. We will also be separated into groups so that we can spread more over the land and not fight over prey.”

“Does this mean we would be separated?” Kyungsoo asked anxiously.

Minseok shook his head, adding: “I think father made it so we would be drafted in the same group. He cares for you deeply you know?”

“I do, even if his way of showing it is bizarre.” Kyungsoo said.

As they talked, they got out of town and reached a clearing where a huge tents were scattered. The man introducing the earlier Beta Assembly stood before the mass starting to accumulate in the clearing. When everyone arrived, he said:

“When I call your name, you are to get into the tent assigned to your group. You will be divided in twenty. Do not separate from your group. Do not go outside the perimeter fixed by the town’s Assembly. I also have to remind you that the town itself and some neighbouring estates are strictly off-limits due to the presence of unmated Omegas. I will read you the complete list: Haventon, Northernhill Park, Wethersfield, Cliffton Hall, Longheath, and Briskwood Lodge are completely forbidden territory. Some among you will be requested to guard those places and unsure no Alpha gets into them. The others will supervise the hunt and unsure Alphas remain in control, or else it is your job to take them down. Are you all aware of your role?”

In one voice, they all answered by the affirmative. The man they proceeded to make them into groups. When Kyungsoo was called upon to be in the Beta group surrounding their home, he was glad and relieved. His feelings were short-lived, however, as he realised Minseok was not drafted with him.

“Minseok!” he exclaimed, between panic and fear, as his fellow Betas were walking to their tent.

In two strides, his brother was at the drafter’s side.

“Surely there has been a mistake.” he said. “My brother is fifteen, it’s his first hunt. We were assured he would be with me.”

“Mr. Kim, I can only tell you what has been written by the committee.” the man said. “You were not drafted with your brother.”

“It must be some kind of misunderstanding.” Minseok insisted, getting worked up. “He’s not leaving my side, I swore my mother that.”

“Well, we seem to be in a bit of a pickle, aren’t we?” the man said briskly. “You know the procedure Mr. Kim. You either accept the draft and take your grief with the Beta committee first thing in the morning, or you leave now with your brother, which will have consequences I’m sure you are well aware of. Now, what would it be?”

Kyungsoo didn’t understand what was at stake here, but when he noticed Minseok’s taut shoulders slouching in surrender, he saw his doom.

“No!” he said, shaking his head.

“Excuse us.” Minseok nodded to the drafter before taking Kyungsoo by the arm and leading him away from the crowd to avoid a scene.

“You’ll be fine Soo.” he said in a whisper, self-conscious about their surroundings. “You are a guardian, it’s the safest role they could have assigned you. Thinking about it, father probably talked them into it. You won’t have to deal with hormonal Alphas and eventual outbursts. You will be around home, close to mother and Joonie and Dae. Most of all, you’ll be safe. No Alpha every comes into a forbidden place, because if they try, we stop them before they leave the pack. I’ll be of those supervising the hunt. I won’t let anyone come near you, alright? Don’t be scared.”

As Kyungsoo was still crying quietly, Minseok pulled him into his arms and hugged him. In his embrace, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel helpless: he did not have his brother’s robust body, nor his mental resilience. Minseok was strong in ways Kyungsoo could never dream of, he would never be like him. But for his family, for honour, he nodded and heard himself say he would be fine.


	13. Chapter XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time around, but I hope you will enjoy it. I am going through a rough time but I hope my writing doesn't suck. As always, thank you for your support. Xoxo ~

Of Sea Wind and Heather Fields

Book I — The Winter Sunset

Chapter XIII

Kyungsoo could barely register what was happening. The blood spilling, the pain aching, the screams echoing… Kyungsoo felt only one thing: the cold. The cold numbed everything else: his senses, his sensations, and when his eyelids fluttered close, his consciousness.

Hours earlier, Kyungsoo was placed at Longheath’s demarcation line and was therefore in charge of protecting their domain from any wolf trying to trespass if it came to it. He wasn’t at ease with the idea of fighting someone off, he didn’t know if he had that kind of strength. He was much more into talking to people out of doing things by using reason and logic, two powerful weapons that wouldn’t serve him during the full moon. Kyungsoo shifted and his inner wolf, normally a small part of his subconscious, took over as human body and turned into a young wolf. It was a lean one, its fur the colour of a chestnut. The young wolf might not have been board and strong, but its senses were sharp and it was quick. The first hours were uneventful. Aside from the bite of the cold and the silence of the night, the young wolf did not discern anything out of the ordinary. However, when midnight passed and the deepest hours of the night crept in, it felt something. It puzzled the wolf, but running with its instincts, it went deeper into the forest until reaching a clearing. There, on top of a cliff, stood a great mansion. Near it was a barn, barricaded to protect three Betas and two Omegas, both in heat by the smell of the air. The wolf knew it had to protect the place. It was what it was meant to do. That’s why upon the sight of the intruder, the wolf growled and jumped.

Joonmyeon started to feel incommoded by his own heat a few hours after their confinement, and Jongdae followed rather quickly. Mrs. Kim and the maids took turns at their side on the upper level. Joonmyeon’s bed was closest to the dormer window, so he noticed first the odd thing happening outside.

“Mama!” he alerted. “There is a wolf coming towards here, and it is not one of us!”

“Girls, quickly!” The matriarch clapped her hands, so that everyone took their place.

They had a plan if an intruder came during the full moon. Jessie and Fanny would shift and guard the door in case the intruder managed to break in while Mrs. Kim and her sons would remain on the upper level of the barn and take up the ladder with them, waiting for rescue. Wolves couldn’t climb after all. They all took their respective places instantly and Joonmyeon, despite his exhaustion, got up to kneel in front of the window, trying to understand the intruder’s intentions. It happened at times that wolves left their attributed place to wonder around. These were generally not harmful and went on another way after a while. However, the risk was that the wolf in question had followed their scent: if that were to be the case, it will try everything to get inside and mate, even more if the wolf was an Alpha. It could put in danger Jessie and Fanny, even though they were both seasoned fighters.

“Mama, this wolf is strange. He’s going around the barn, as if looking for a way to enter.” Joonmyeon signalled from his post of observation.

“Everyone stay calm.” Mrs. Kim advised, experience making her calm. “As long as it doesn’t show signs of aggressivity, everybody stay in your places.”

The atmosphere was tense, all waiting for some indication of the wolf’s behaviour. When it disappeared from sight, they thought it was over. Then, a loud noise startled them all. The wolf had projected itself against the door in an attempt to break it. Mrs. Kim gave the girl the signal as she retrieved the ladder. Fanny and Jessie shifted, growling and barring their teeth as they faced the door, ready to jump at the intruder and neutralise him in case the door broke. The loud banging stopped and Joonmyeon noticed the wolf was now digging the soil.

“The wolf is trying to dig a passage under the door!” Joonmyeon shouted.

The she-wolves seemed to have picked on it to as they sniffled the earth beneath their paws. Joonmyeon looked at his mother apprehensively before turning back to the window. Quick as lighting, another wolf appeared and jumped at the intruder, claws and teeth out. Joonmyeon screamed.

Sehun should have stayed at Northernhill. Luhan was in heat, and he should have stayed nearby in case something were to happen. However, as soon as he shifted, the wolf decided otherwise. The wolf was a wild beast, not complying to the laws of men. So what if it went to far, some place it wasn’t supposed to come near? The wolf had to go there. Its mate was in heat and therefore needed protection. It was the most natural thing to do. When the wolf arrived near the mansion, it felt something was not right. Then, it saw the scene: two wolves were fighting, the smaller one trying to keep the other from reaching a barn. The bigger one jumped on him, sinking his teeth between the jugular and the shoulder, making it bleed profusely. The wolf was about to ignore them when he caught a specific sent, making it realised what the young wolf was trying so badly to protect. The other wolf struck one more time, projecting the younger one a few meters away, inert.

Despite his weakened state, Joonmyeon had fought his mother with all his strength and managed to get away. After passing through the dormer window, he walked around the roof until he reached the gutter and climbed down. From behind the barn, he looked over the scene with terrified eyes. The intruder was bigger and obviously more experience with fighting than his baby brother. A pushing, scratching and biting later, Kyunsoo’s wolf was already bleeding profusely. After a final thump, Kyungsoo’s wolf was projected a few meters away. It stayed down, inert.

“Kyungsoo!” Joonmyeon screamed as he left his hiding spot, racing to get to his brother.

The wolf shifted back to human as Joonmyeon threw himself onto his knees, his white dress splotched red from the blood of his brother.

“Kyungsoo!” he took his brothers by the shoulders, tears streaming down his face, trying to press against the wound near his jugular. “Kyungsoo please open your eyes! Please look at me!”

All to his worry over Kyungsoo, he did not notice the wolf getting closer until he heard a growl. An icy feeling, heavy as lead, fell upon him. This could be his end. He could be ripped apart by the beast, or worse, being raped by the human behind it. The two possibilities were awful fates, but as he felt the warm blood of his youngest brother sipping through his fingers, Joonmyeon couldn’t fear nor care. As the wolf was about to do whatever to him, he was thrown away by another wolf crashing into his side. The newly arrived wolf then bit the intruder around the shoulder, sinking its fangs so deep Joonmyeon heard the other let out a growl of pain. Joonmyeon noticed immediately that the new wolf was an Alpha. He was huge, larger than Kyungsoo and the intruder wolf, as well as stronger and quicker. The clash between the wolves left no doubt about the winner, even though the intruder tried to keep his ground and fight back. It even bit him in the shoulder but the Alpha shook the intruder off before he could sink its fangs truly deep. Then, the Alpha did something Joonmyeon heard off, but had never seen: it straightened, strong on his four legs, and emitted a low growl of warning. It was primal and territorial. It was the ultimate warning. If the intruder wolf chose to attack again, the Alpha would kill him. Joonmyeon noticed the shift of behaviour in the intruder wolf, which seemed to shrivel away. After a noticeable pause, he ran away. The Alpha kept its position until it disappeared. Joonmyeon was still crying and trying to get a response from Kyungsoo when he felt the Alpha wolf getting closer. He turned his head and saw its massive head bowed towards him, dark eyes looking back at him.

“Sehun.” he recognized him instantly.

The wolf startled, ready to back away.

“Please,” Joonmyeon said crying, extending his bloody hand towards the wolf, “help.”

The wolf came closer again and rubbed his head against his palm, as if seeking comfort, before straightening itself and howling to the moon.

“Make way!” a man shouted as two other fellows carried Kyungsoo to the infirmary tent.

Yixing felt his blood run cold at the sight of the boy, pale as a ghost, lips already purple.

“How much blood did he loose?” he shouted to one of the carrier.

He heard people shouting outside the tent then he saw Joonmyeon enter, his white dress covered in blood.

“I guess that answers your question.” one of the lads answered.

“You should not be here Mr. Joonmyeon!” one of the heads of the Beta committee, who had tried to keep Joonmyeon from coming alongside his brother, shouted at him while entering the tent. “Alphas and Betas will gather here soon! I cannot have an unmated omega reeking of heat around! Do you want to create another bloodbath?”

“No one will keep me from him!” Joonmyeon shouted back, not willing to step aside. “You men have done a terrible job at keeping my brother safe! I am not trusting you with his life!”

The commissioner huffed and got out of the tent, signalling the lads to follow him. Joonmyeon approached Yixing immediately after their departure.

“How is he?” he asked as the doctor was examining his brother.

“In a very bad state.” Yixing stated with his usual frankness. “He lost a tremendous amount of blood.”

“But you can help him right? Surely there is something to be done, medically speaking.” Joonmyeon said, as if trying to convince himself.

“I am no God, Joonmyeon.” Yixing sighed, deeply distressed. “There are things that are out of my reach.”

“Not this one Yixing.” Joonmyeon said, unwavering. “You will save him.”

Yixing sighed as he took Kyungsoo’s hand in his to feel the pulse of his heart and Joonmyeon’s own with his other hand.

“I will try all my might.” He promised, squeezing them both.

  
  


“Where is he?” Minseok shouted around as he regained the main camp, barely dressed in pants, open shirt and boots. “Where is my brother?”

He heard the commissioner call his name and followed him to the infirmary tent. The old man was giving him an earful about Joonmyeon refusing to let go of Kyungsoo and following them here, but Minseok couldn’t care less. He entered the tent and saw Yixing tending to Kyungsoo, laid on a camp bed. Joonmyeon, standing a few feet away overlooking every gesture of the doctor, rushed to his arms.

“How is he?” Minseok asked Yixing as he hugged Joonmyeon in his arms.

“Not so well at the moment.” Yixing answered honestly. “He lost a lot of blood. I stopped all the bleeding, but it’s not looking good.”

“Why?” Minseok asked, leaving Joonmyeon to take a step closer.

“He does not have enough blood coursing through his veins.” the doctor explained. “At this rate, his organs will start failing him...”

“And he will die.” Minseok added the part Yixing was too kind to inflict upon them.

Yixing nodded, sad and defeated. Joonmyeon had a strangled sob.

“Is there anything you can do? Anything at all?” Minseok insisted.

Yixing saw the determination upon Minseok’s face. He knew the man would do anything, no matter the cost, to save his brother’s life. It was a very risky procedure he was about to suggest, but it was Kyungsoo, and Yixing would fight to keep him alive.

“There is an experimental, highly risky procedure.” he said tentatively. “As I said, Kyungsoo’s problem is no longer the bleeding as I put a stop to that, but the lack of blood in his system. If I could take your blood and get it to his body, he might have a chance. However, there is also a risk of you both dying from the procedure.”

“Alright, let’s do that.” Minseok agreed immediately.

“It’s more complicated than that Mr. Kim. I do not know if Kyungsoo and you are compatible for a blood transfusion. I only suggest it because you are brothers and both Betas, making the odds higher. But there is a chance you are not, and introducing your blood could worsen his state.”

“What are the odds of him surviving if we do nothing?” Minseok asked.

Yixing looked at him, at Kyungsoo, then shook his head. He did not have the strength to say he would surely die.

“Then take my blood.” Minseok asked. “I will not sit here and do nothing while my brother dies.”

“What about your father?” Yixing asked. “He is the one having authority.”

“I will deal with my father.” Minseok brushed it off. “Now, where do you need me?”

“I will explain to you how I will proceed.” Yixing explained as Minseok removed his shirt and sat on a chair near Kyungsoo’s bed.

He clasped a leather strap around his left arm and lodged a needle in one of his artery. Minseok gritted his teeth through the pain.

“The needle is linked to this tube going down to the pump. When I will pump your blood, it will go down the this tube linked to Kyungsoo’s artery. You have to remain conscious during the process. I will stop if you drift away.”

Upon these words, Minseok used his free hand to grab Yixing by the collar and pull him down.

“If there is a choice to make,” he said distinctly, “choose him.”

“Minseok, I can’t...” Yixing whispered, his ethics taking over.

“Promise me.” Minseok asked again, firmer.

Seeing the man wouldn’t let go in every sense of the word, he agreed.


	14. Chapter XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who inquired about my well-being, thank you. I wanted to put out there that I am fine, in the sense of not sick. The reason why I struggled with writing these past few months, as I already told one of you, is the non-realisation, because of Covid-19, of a project dear to my heart, on which I had been working for the past two years. It was something that was extremely hard to accept and move on from, because of all the hard work I did to ensure my project to happen. I and it got delayed by a year, which in my field could be detrimental. I only start to see a possible alternative which doesn't crush me with anger at such injustice and disappointment. I hope you all are good and safe. XoXo

Of Sea Wind and Heather Fields

Book I — The Winter Sunset

Chapter XIV

It was only when his group returned from the hunt at dawn that Mr. Kim senior was informed of his son’s misfortune. The patriarch went to the infirmary tent in haste, Chanyeol following suit. When he entered the tent, he was surprised to see Joonmyeon first, most of his white dress sullied by blood. Minseok was second, sitting on a chair near his brother’s camp bedside, attached to some bizarre machine and doctor Zhang going from him to Kyungsoo, checking things here and there.

“What in the name of God is happening here?” the patriarch exclaimed. “You!” he shouted at Joonmyeon. “Why are you here? This is not your place and you know it!”

“Papa!” Joonmyeon hissed, shocked by such virulence.

“Please, if you must inflict your wrath, do so on me.” Minseok asked, a little weak. “I was the one failing to keep Kyungsoo safe. I did wrong, not Joonmyeon.”

Mr. Kim senior ignored them both and gave Joonmyeon a look full of anger. Joonmyeon gasped at the sight. Never, in his nineteen years of life, did his father ever looked at him that way.

“I will deal with you later.” The patriarch said before rushing to Kyungsoo’s side, cupping his youngest’s face in his hand.

“He is so pale.” he deplored, his voice quivering. “How come he is so pale doctor?”

“Kyungsoo was wounded as he tried to protect Longheath from an intruder wolf. He lost a lot of blood.” Yixing explained. “That is why Minseok is tied to this machine: I am trying to transfuse his blood to Kyungsoo’s body to compensate his loss.”

“Is this procedure safe?” their father inquired.

“It is still an experimental procedure, nothing is guaranteed.”

“Am I to understand that you put both my sons in peril here?”

“Father.” Minseok intervened despite his weakened state. “I forced him into it. I won’t be able to live with myself if Kyungsoo doesn’t survive this. Please, let him do this, for both our sakes.”

Mr. Kim senior, resigned, nodded.

“You already made a miracle with Joonmyeon and Jongdae doctor Zhang. Please… please save my youngest boy.” he pleaded, tears threatening to spill.

“Oh Papa!” Joonmyeon rushed to his side to comfort him.

“Don’t.” his father held his hand.

Joonmyeon was so shocked he almost stumbled.

“I want you out of here.” his father pursued. “This is not your place.”

“Kyungsoo almost died to protect us!” Joonmyeon exclaimed, for the fist ever time in his life raising his voice at his father. “Minseok is putting his own life at risk to save him! Where is my place then, if not with my brothers?”

“Kyungsoo wouldn’t be in that state in the first place if it wasn’t for you!” Mr. Kim, all to his wrath, shouted out the top of his lungs. “Why do you think an intruder wandered around Longheath? It was because you and your brother were in heat! Kyungsoo did what he had to do, as a Beta, to protect his pack. He knew his place then, and he surely would do the same again because he is a Beta. It is his role within his pack, within his family! But you! You went outside during a full moon, during your own heat! You endangered Kyungsoo further by going outside, you endanger us all as we speak because you came here, somewhere you don’t belong! At first it was only Jongdae, but now it has taken you too! What is it with the Omegas of our family, always going again social norms and conventions, blatantly ignoring your place! You never, ever disappointed me more!”

A long silence followed his hurtful words. Joonmyeon froze, crestfallen, tears beading his eyelashes like crystalline pearls.

“I don’t want to see you here.” He went on. “I don’t want to fight off Alphas attracted to your still present scent. I am entrusting your cousin to bring you home. It is time you know your place.”

Joonmyeon couldn’t take it any more and ran outside, unable to keep crying. Minseok instinctively made a move to stand and follow him but Yixing, hands on his shoulders, kept him down.

“Kyungsoo needs you more now.” He said with a pointed look.

Minseok sighed deeply and nodded, even if his heart soared for Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon thought he was lucky the stench of blood all over him managed to cover the smell of his passing heat. He ran through the camp without being stopped and reached the edge of the wood. Suddenly, a strange feeling seized him. He grabbed onto the nearest tree trunk to keep himself from falling. His eyelids fluttered, his ears were ringing and his head hurt. He tried to focus on regaining stability on his feet but he felt weak all over. His senses, usually sharp, were all mushed together in an incoherent mess of sensations. He was assaulted by them, all at once: he saw the sparkle of the sun upon water, then he heard the sound of the stream running upon the rocks of the river, he felt the fresh humidity of a dark cave. His head started pounding and eventually, his legs gave out under him.

When Joonmyeon woke up, he was in his bed, at home. Candles were lit and the darkness through the window showed it was night time.

“Impossible,” he thought as he tried to sit up, “It was barely dawn and...”

A throbbing headache made him fell upon his pillows. Disoriented, he tried to pinpoint the moment where he lost consciousness. Kyungsoo! He remembered Kyungsoo being attacked, he remembered clinging to his bleeding body as members of the Beta committee were taking him away, he remembered Doctor Zhang tending to his brothers wounds, determined to do anything in his power to save him, he remembered Minseok giving himself to help Kyungsoo’s recovery… Then he remembered his father, the awful words he shouted out of pain and anger. Tears rolled down his cheeks without him noticing. He wiped them away with a sweep of his hands and tried to remain calm. Alright, he did not know how he got back home, but he was home, so he could assume he was safe. Surely someone had been designated to look after him until he woke up, and that same person should come back any moment. He just had to be patient, since he didn’t seem to be able to get up and Doctor Zhang was taking care of Kyungsoo elsewhere. No one could take care of him at the moment. Surely Jessie or Fanny tended to him to the best of their abilities, but he might need a doctor if the said headaches kept him feeling ill. Doctor Zhang was not an option, but maybe another doctor could be called upon… Joonmyeon contemplated the idea before revoking it: as it was, he only trusted Yixing and wouldn’t ask for anyone else. He just had to be patient, let someone explain to him how he got back home before trying to understand his sudden illness. He tried to sit once again, cautiously, and managed to do so with great relief. He could think better that way. As he contemplated getting out of bed in search for someone, he had the strangest feeling. He felt a shiver creeping up his spine; the humidity of a place. He brushed off the thought. He was clearly in his bedroom, the fire was lit and the covers heavy on his body. Then came flashes and sounds: the obscurity of a cave, drops of water dripping inside, patches of green moss here and there. Last, his hearing and touch senses were assaulted by the coarseness of the rocky surface and the close-by sound of a running stream. Completely appalled and confused, Joonmyeon jumped out of bed and intended to get out of the room when Jessie entered, a plate on her hands supporting a basin of fresh water and clean cloth.

“Mr. Joonmyeon, what are you doing up?” she asked in a worried tone. “You should rest.”

She put down the heavy plate and led him to the bed. “Come, let’s lie you down.”

“My brother?” Joonmyeon heard himself say.

“We haven’t been given much information when Mr. Park brought you back to the house. We only know that Mr. Kyungsoo is under the care of Doctor Zhang and with him are your father and brother. Jongdae is confined into your parents bedroom, and you are to remain in yours for a few days to let your heat fade away and keep yourself safe.”

Joonmyeon stopped suddenly in his way to the bed.

“I don’t smell like anything.” he realised.

Due to the heat hormones, it took a couple of days, from two to seven depending on the Omega, for the heat to pass. Yet, Joonmyeon did not feel nor smelled it on him. It was simply gone, as if last night never happened. He had felt in heat yesterday, but now, nothing. His own state puzzled him greatly.

“Maybe it’s due to the shock.” Jessie said while getting him to bed. “It happens at times, when the mind is disturbed, for the body to shut down. I think it happened to you. You saw your brother in a terrible situation, and the only way to go forward was for your heat state to stop its process altogether. I hope it won’t cause you fertility issues. Harrison Hill was in heat when he learned of his mother’s passing: he never got one again. Poor boy turned into an old spinster.”

“Yes, maybe it’s that.” Joonmyeon acquiesced, half convinced, as Jessie fussed over him.

He made a mental note to speak to Yixing about it, especially if it could result in fertility issues. That was a scary thought.

Sehun had lost his sense of time. He couldn’t remember how long he had been inside that cave, hiding for the group search deployed to track and find the wolves which had intrude Longheath. Thankfully he had told the maître d’hôtel he was leaving on urgent and sudden business to town before leaving Northernhill in the middle of the night. Nobody would think of incriminating him if they questioned the domestics. However, it wasn’t the reason why Sehun was still trapped in that damned cave. His wolf had been careless and got bit by his opponent. It wasn’t bad when Sehun was in a wolf-form; an Alpha had the strength and resilience to let a Beta bite heal on its own. However, Sehun shifted back to his human form to lose the trackers. The result was bad: the wound got infected and worsened on his human body. Even though Sehun was an Alpha regardless of his form, no infected wolf bite healed on its own when the wounded was in human form. He had to get to a doctor. But who could he trust? The town was still tracking down the wolves trespassing Longheath, how could Sehun be open about his wound and how he got it? He had no friends here: Jongin went away at his request because Luhan was having his heat. No one would come to his aid. No one. The only chance he got to escape death was to turn back into a wolf. As a wolf, he would be able to heal on his own. The difficulty was that Sehun never shifted outside the full moon: it was frowned upon in a policed society to give in to bestiality more than necessary to the body. However, considering how he was unable to move from the ground and didn’t feel half his body, he would probably die fast if he didn’t. He didn’t have to try, he had to succeed to be able to see another day.

Joonmyeon couldn’t find peaceful rest in his sleep. He had nightmarish visions of a humid dark cave, felt cold and shivered. He tried to escape the place but it became a labyrinth, cavities opening like hungry maw of a werewolf, imprisoning him. He woke up with a start, breathless and sweaty. Despite every fibre of his body telling him to jump out of bed and run away from home, he was feeling too weary to do so. Difficultly, he got out of bed and grabbed his dressing gown. He couldn’t decently get downstairs only wearing his night robe. He made his way down the stairs afebrile yet acutely aware of what he was supposed to do. He was about to leave the house when he heard voices in the first parlour, near the front door. Instead of walking in, he leaned against the door and listened.

“… Minseok will surely be able to get back home in the morning.” Doctor Zhang’s voice said. “He is a strong lad, he did very well. As for Kyungsoo, I need to keep him until his recovery is more certain. I cannot tell you how long it will be: he hasn’t woken up yet.”

“My poor baby, my baby boy...” lamented Mrs. Kim.

“I assure you everything is being done for him to recover. You mustn’t make yourself sick: you have two sons here who need you here.”

Joonmyeon heard footsteps and removed himself from the door, sliding aside. He saw the doctor step outside, giving a salute to his mother remaining inside the parlour, and close the door. As he stepped back to leave, he saw Joonmyeon against the wall. As he was about to speak, Joonmyeon pressed his index on his lips, begging him with his eyes not to say a word. Yixing appeared surprised, but he nodded silently. Joonmyeon grabbed his coat and went out the door, the doctor following him. They walked to the stables, where Yixing had left his horse. The semi-darkness showed Joonmyeon it was just before dawn. They stopped under the stables’ canopy, facing each other.

“What is the meaning of this?” Yixing asked. “You shouldn’t be in out the middle of the night. You have yet to recover from your heat.”

“I am not in heat any more.” Joonmyeon said categorically.

Yixing removed his hand from his leather gloves and touched his forehead, then his cheek, and last his nape and the side of his neck.

“You don’t have any fever.” he realised. “It could be due to the shock.”

“I know. I heard stories.” Joonmyeon said. “It’s not why I’m here. I need you, as a doctor and a friend. Can you help me?”

“Joonmyeon, even though I am both those things to you, I need to know what you request of me.”

“You must promise me you’ll do it first.” Joonmyeon said, adamant.

Yixing frowned, not knowing what to make of his friend’s bizarre behaviour.

“How can I give you my word when I am completely clueless of what your request is going to be?” Yixing said. “You have to trust me first, if you want me to help.”

Joonmyeon debated within himself before giving in.

“I know who saved Kyungsoo and I know he is wounded and in trouble. I need you to heal him.”

“How do you know all these things?”

“I recognized him, the night it happened. I put my hand on the wolf’s forehead when I persuaded him to come closer and howl the alert. Since then, it’s like we have some kind of bond. I’ve seen through his eyes, heard through his ears, felt the pain in his flesh...”

“That shouldn’t be happening Joonmyeon.” Yixing said, looking severe. “This kind of bond only happens between Alpha and Omega mates.”

“Well, it happened to us! I don’t know why or how, but it did. Now we might as well use it to find him!”

A moment of silence followed his outburst, before Yixing spoke again.

“The Alpha you spoke of, it’s Oh Sehun, isn’t it?”

Joonmyeon’s head dropped as his cheeks inflamed. Keeping his gaze low, he nodded slowly.

“Then I can’t take you there.”

“What?” Joonmyeon exclaimed in a whisper. “How would you find him without me? You’re not from here, you don’t know the land as well as I do!”

“I can’t take you near an Alpha so close to your heat Joonmyeon, let alone an Alpha you share some kind of bond with. Can you imagine what could happen? Can you?”

Joonmyeon understood the worry Yixing had on his behalf, but something told him Sehun wouldn’t be found if he didn’t go.

“He is a wounded Alpha. He would tear you apart into pieces if you were to come close! He won’t hurt me, ever.”

“How would you know?”

“I can’t explain it!” Joonmyeon exclaimed, out of words. “I just do!”

As Yixing sighed and thought about it, Joonmyeon took both of his hands in his and squeezed them.

“Please,” he begged, “if you do love me as a friend, please help me find him. I can’t do this alone.”

“Joonmyeon, if we were to get caught...”

“You and I both would be ruined, I know. It’s a tremendous thing to ask, even more so from you, considering how hard you worked to establish yourself among us. But I don’t know what to do, and you are the only friend I trust for such a severe matter. Please...”

The last word broke the dam and Joonmyeon started crying. As he dropped Yixing’s hands to wipe away his tears, he felt strong, calloused hands cupping his face. With his thumbs, Yixing wiped off his tears.

“There, there, no need to cry on my behalf. I’ll help you.”

Overjoyed and relieved, Joonmyeon threw his arms around Yixing’s neck.

“Oh thank you! Thank you! A thousand times, thank you!”

Yixing laughed, having never seeing Joonmyeon so bare of social conventions.

“I am getting my horse.”

They separated, Joonmyeon barely containing his impatience. Yixing got his mare out of the stables, got up the saddle and handed Joonmyeon his hand to pull him up. Seconds later, they were running down the cliff.

Jongdae, who sat on their parent’s window’s alcove, saw everything happening between Joonmyeon and Yixing in the half light of dawn. His feverish mind was quick to draw the worst conclusions. He stood up, opened the window wide and, his hands on each side of the wall, he leaned his upper body through the window frame to smell the air. It was going to rain.


	15. Chapter XV

Of Sea Wind and Heather Fields

Book I — The Winter Sunset

Chapter XV 

Jongdae was inhaling deeply when he heard someone coming in. 

“What are you doing?” he heard Chanyeol ask, a whiff of worry in his tone. 

“Nothing.” he said defensively, stepping back and closing the window. “I just needed some air.” 

“I was allowed to come back to Longheath by your father,” he pursued. “He was told Joonmyeon and yourself recovered from your heat. I do hope it was swift and painless.” 

“It was, thank you for your solicitude.” 

Jongdae was about to leave when Chanyeol held his arm, keeping him from doing so. He rose his gaze to his face, puzzled. 

“I was wondering if we could talk a moment.” Chanyeol asked, sounding not quite sure of the response he would get. 

“Sure.” Jongdae shrugged nonchalantly as he took place in one of the sofas. “You don’t need to be so formal about it. What is it you want to talk about?” 

“As you must know, I feel extremely blessed to have found such warmth and kinship at Longheath these past few weeks. Sadly, I have to return to London. The Season is about to start and I secured three concerts I must prepare for. I also am obliged to participate to my patroness’ _salon_ as well as others. It truly breaks my heart to leave you here, all of you, of that you must be certain.” 

Jongdae couldn't understand why Chanyeol was so worried upon his departure. Everyone knew he had to work for a living, they knew he depended on his patroness’ money. Nobody would think less of him because he had to go. As he explained his thoughts, Chanyeol seemed to be embarrassed. 

“I know you and the rest of the family won’t resent me leaving. However, I would have liked to extend our time together.” 

Jongdae frowned, not knowing where this was going. Surely Chanyeol knew money was an issue for them. Going to London meant expenses, which they could not afford. He knew Chanyeol wasn’t the type to be rude or uncomprehending, making Jongdae wonder why he suggested the idea. 

“Sadly, we don’t have the means to go to London. We also know nobody there, which makes it impossible for us to stay with friends or family. Trust me Chanyeol when I tell you I would love to experience the London Season, but we can’t.” 

“I was thinking you could come.” Chanyeol confessed, cheeks reddening. 

“Me? By myself? Have you gone mad?” Jongdae asked, appalled by the indecency of the suggestion. “You know it can’t be! An unmated Omega alone with an Alfa that his not first kin?” 

“I was thinking,” Chanyeol interrupted, realising he expressed himself badly, “that I could ask my patroness Lady Erstwhile to invite you to stay with us during her time in London. She loves me like a son, she would never refuse me. She has a house in Mayfair, near Hyde Park. She could introduce you into society, meet artistic people such as yourself, and get a glimpse of a wider world. You have so many talents Jongdae, your voice and your art to name a few. You should be around like-minded, interesting people. I am sure you would blossom in London, and that’s why I want — I wish for you to come with me.” 

“Oh!” Jongdae only managed a surprised sound before getting a grip on himself. “Well, if Lady Erstwhile herself were to write to Papa and Mama, saying she heard wonders about me from you and politely ask them to let me join her in London to be her daughter’s companion... I think they might agree. Papa would be reluctant and refuse a first for sure, but Mama will convince him that debuting in society under the tutelage of a noble lady would be an opportunity to good to pass on.” 

“I am delighted!” Chanyeol exclaimed. “I shall write to Lady Erstwhile this moment. I can’t wait to show you London!” 

As he left, Jongdae turned his gaze to the window. 

“And I can’t wait to get far away from here.” he said under his breath. 

They had to leave the horse at some point, tied to a tree near the river. They crossed the stream on foot, and Joonmyeon was very thankful for his boots as they reached the narrow, stony path to a secluded cascade. Joonmyeon walked ahead, the way so small he couldn’t put his feet side by side and had them one before the other while his left hand skimmed the rocky surface to guide his footsteps. 

“There is a crevasse behind a waterfall.” he turned his head to tell Yixing. “Considering my visions, he must have taken refuge there.” 

“It’s better I go in alone. You will get drenched.” 

“It’s better I go first and persuade him to receive treatment.” Joonmyeon stubbornly said. 

“It’s not prudent Joonmyeon!” 

“You already gave me your word. You cannot go back on it.” 

Yixing sighed in defeat. Who would’ve imagined Kim Joonmyeon to be so headstrong? Certainly not him. Yet he knew better than anyone how one’s feelings could play havoc with oneself. 

“This is it!” Joonmyeon said, relieved, as they came in view of the cascade. 

They both reached a slightly larger bank and faced each other. 

“I am going first to assure myself he is here. If he is not, I will let you take me back as promised.” 

“Be careful,” Yixing asked, rummaging in his cross-body bag, “and take this.” 

He pulled out a rolled blanket, a glass flask and a handkerchief. With the cap’s pipette, he dropped a couple of drops on the handkerchief before closing it back. He then folded the handkerchief and put it away in Joonmyeon’s pocket. 

“Peppermint oil.” Yixing answered to his silent question. “If you find him unconscious, press it on his nose for no longer than three seconds. He should regain his senses after that. Don’t be too long in here. If he got bitten, his wound developed an infection by now. I have to treat him as soon as possible.” 

Joonmyeon nodded, tucked the blanket under his arm and the flask in his pocket before removing his coat and pull it over his head to avoid getting soaked by the water as he went inside. The cave was exactly like in Joonmyeon’s vision: the air was humid; the floor was slippery and the whole place was in semidarkness. Trusting more his instinct than his vision, he made his way through the cavity. It had several galleries, and here again, Joonmyeon followed his instinct. 

He lost track of time during his search, careful of the slippering ground. He feared he lost himself when he stumbled upon a cave. The form of a massive wolf laid inside. The beast, immobile, was probably asleep. Inhaling deeply to muster his courage, Joonmyeon moved forward. He kneeled near the wolf’s head and put his hand on his forehead, where he touched him for the first time. He tried to remain calm as the wolf stirred awake. As he opened his pitch-black eyes, he growled, making Joonmyeon gasp in fear. However, he kept his hand where it was and leaned in. 

“I know you might be human now, but I am sure you won’t hurt me.” he said in a low voice. 

He refrained himself from quivering when the wolf growled, clapped his jaw and showed teeth. 

“I know you are still in here, somewhere. I know because being a wolf did not stop you from ensuring my safety and saving my brother in the process. Now it is my turn to ensure your safety. Can you trust me in this?” 

The wolf emitted a low growl and rubbed his face on his torso and shoulders, all soft and puty. Joonmyeon laughed a little at the sudden demonstration of affection. 

“Listen to me,” he said, cupping the wolf’s head between his hands, “I want to help you. I brough a doctor to heal your wound. I need you to regain human form so that he can treat you.” 

The wolf recoiled at this statement, growling. 

“It’s the only chance for you to recover properly. You already shifted back, so the wound got worse. You need medical care, swiftly. Please,” he begged, close to tears, “it’s the only thing I would ask of you. Get treated so you can heal.” 

The wolf growled again; reluctance obvious but agreeing to Joonmyeon’s plea. He laid down and the Omega shook the blanket to cover the beast. A few seconds after, the wolf turned into a man before his eyes. Joonmyeon gasped in relief at the sight of Lord Oh’s familiar features. 

“Oh dear God!” he quivered, tucking the blanket over the man’s naked form. 

He was suddenly so grateful for Yixing’s presence of mind. Without a blanket to cover the wolf, he would have been witness to something entirely immoral and inappropriate. But what alarmed Joonmyeon the most was that, contrary to the best, Lord Oh was not conscious. 

“Oh my! You are burning up!” he realised as he checked the man’s temperature.

He was suddenly so grateful for Yixing’s presence of mind. Without a blanket to cover the wolf, he would have been witness to something entirely immoral and inappropriate. But what alarmed Joonmyeon the most was that, contrary to the best, Lord Oh was not conscious. 

“Oh my! You are burning up!” he realised as he checked the man’s temperature. 

Remembering the handkerchief Yixing gave him, he fetched it from his pocket, unfolded it and pressed it against Sehun’s nose. As he counted to three, he heard the man inhaling and coffing. He removed the cloth and put a hand under his head. 

“My Lord, can you hear me?” 

Sehun’s eyelids fluttered heavily and the whisper of his name passed through his lips. 

“Joonmyeon...” he muttered before succumbing to unconsciousness once more.

“Wait for me here. Don’t move. I am coming right away with help.” he told the unconscious man before leaping into his feet to fetch the doctor. 

“His condition is very bad.” Yixing told earnestly after examining Lord Oh. “We should think of moving him to Northernhill Park. This place is damp and poorly ventilated. It is unsanitary to treat him here.” 

“The committee is still looking for the two wolves trespassing at Longheath. It will rise too much suspicion if Lord Oh was to return injured at Northernhill.” 

“I heard his lordship said an urgent matter called him to London the night of the hunt. Nobody is suspecting him.” 

“Well, let’s keep it that way. We must keep him here until he’s able to get back himself the same way he left it: on his own. Now, do you have everything on you to treat him?” 

“No.” Yixing said. “I will need other supplies. His state is worse than I thought.” 

“I will stay here while you go get them.” Joonmyeon said. 

“You can’t!” Yixing exclaimed. “The whisper of you alone with two men would be your ruin.” 

“I think we are way past those considerations.” he struck back. 

“I still have your brother Kyungsoo to take care of, remember?” 

Joonmyeon felt as if a bucket of icy water had been splashed at him. In the midst of his worry for Oh Sehun, how could he have forgotten his own brother? 

“Then you should go back to Kyungsoo. He needs you more. Just tell me what to do for Lord Oh and I will manage here by myself.” 

Yixing had a surprised scoff. 

“With all due respect Joonmyeon, you are not a doctor. You don’t have the skills to deal with an infected wound, even less one causing fever and unconsciousness.” 

“I can follow instructions, can’t I? Just tell me what to do, what to use. If you explain it to me, I am sure I can help him, at least until you get Kyungsoo all better and are free to attend to him yourself.” 

“This is madness!” 

“Well, it’s our only option! Now, please.” 

Yixing sighed before nodding. 

“I will need to make an ointment for his wound to keep it clean and help cicatrisation as well as a concoction to reduce his fever. These are things you cannot do. I must find a way to procure them to you.” 

“I might know a way.” Joonmyeon realised. 

That’s how, an hour later, they found themselves in front of Mrs. Hurst tiny cottage. Mrs. Hurst was a respectable widow and lived alone in a secluded, breezy cliff, which provided a safe place with no visitors. She was kind-hearted and devoted to the family she served until her advanced age made her leave their service. Mrs. Hurst had been the Kims’ wet nurse and governess. She was brought into the family six months before Minseok’s birth and had remained with them until Kyungsoo’s coming of age. Having had no children of her own, she had aways considered the Kim offspring as her own, and loved them as such. If one person would be able to turn a blind eye to the incongruous situation Joonmyeon found himself in, it would be her. 

“Nana!” Joonmyeon exclaimed with relief as she opened the door. 

“Oh my! Joonie my boy!” she shrieked in delight, smothering him into her arms. 

She peppered his hair with kisses before cupping his face. 

“Oh dearest, how I’ve missed you!” she said, overjoyed. 

“Nana, I need your help.” Joonmyeon said with the upmost urgency. 

Immediately, the shadow of worry darkened her expression. 

“What is it my darling?” 

A few minutes later, Oh Sehun was lying on the rustic single bed in the main room. As Yixing cleaned his wound, Joonmyeon told Mrs. Hurst everything that had been happening since the full moon and the hunt. 

“Oh my love, what dreadful news you are bearing.” she deplored, wiping her tears with a handkerchief. 

“Soo is going to be fine Nana.” Joonmyeon assured her, pressing her hand into his. “Doctor Zhang here is the best. He will get him back on his feet in no time.” 

“And this gentleman, he got wounded saving our Kyungsoo.” 

“Yes Nana, and that is why I request of you that you keep him here, safe, away from Haventon. The committee is searching for the trespassers, and he wouldn’t be spared their wrath even though he did the right thing by saving my brother.” 

“Of course. I understand. He can stay, considering what he did for Kyungsoo. I won’t peep a word of it.” 

“Oh thank you Nana!” Joonmyeon threw himself at her feet and hugged her legs, resting his head on her knees, like he did as a child. “Thank you!” 

“You very well know I would do anything out of love for you and your brothers.” she said, stroking his hair. “But how on earth are you planning on staying here? You left home without a word. Your dear Mama must be in uproar.” 

“Do not fret. I thought of everything.” Joonmyeon said. “Yixing, I mean Doctor Zhang has to go back to Haventon to get medical supplies for Lord Oh. On his way there, he will stop at Longheath to deliver a letter to Mama. I will write to her that I received a letter from you telling me you were sick and I had to come and tend to you. Mama would never object to this. She will let us be. Papa is with Kyungsoo in Haventon, as well as Minseok. They won’t know I was here until they come back home, which won’t be until Kyungsoo’s recovery. As for Doctor Zhang, he will come to deliver medicinal supplies to us so we can attend Lord Oh every evening, after tending to my brother. He will pretext getting medicinal plants to my father and brother. Nobody will know either one of them was under your roof. If anyone asks questions, you were sick and I nursed you back to health.” 

Mrs. Hurst had a silent moment of contemplation before saying: 

“I suppose we can get away with it. Go get my writing stationery.” 

Joonmyeon hugged her in his arms and kissed both her cheeks, tears of relief streaming down his face.

End of Book I — The Winter Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once the note is at the end. Go subscribe to the Book II of the series to follow the adventures of our dearest characters.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434945


End file.
